Our Life
by TheLilKnight
Summary: Shiro and Ichigo lead a normal life in New York. Ichigo works as an EMT, Shiro as a tattoo artist. This is a Domestic AU, meant to follow the trials and tribulations of their lives. (Shiroichi, Grimmnel, Renruki and more!)
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up to his alarm going off, he grumbled and slammed it quiet. He'd worked late last night and had to work in roughly four hours. He sat up and stretched, bones cracking. He yawned while he looked to his left. Shiro laid on his back while he slept.

He and Shiro had been together for two years. They had met when Ichigo was going to med school, trying to become a doctor. He'd realized quickly he wanted to be an EMT instead. Ichigo had met Shiro in a rather awful situation. He'd been in a fight that he couldn't have won.

After that they both really couldn't leave each other alone. Ichigo reached out and brushed some of the snow white hair out of the other mans face. Shiro worked at a local tattoo shop. He wasn't one for school but had to be there for the disease seminars. He looked rather out of place, since most of the people in the room were medical students.

His mentor, Starrk, had sent him after his apprenticeship under him and Ichigo thanked Starrk in his head weekly. Ichigo had helped Shiro nurse his wounds but if they hadn't been taking those seminars together they probably wouldn't have gone anywhere.

They both got on each others nerves but Ichigo knew that's just how Shiro was and how he showed that he loved him. Now if you didn't know Shiro that would sound like a statement he would make if Shiro abused him. Not the case, Shiro was a complicated but simplistic person. He knew exactly what he liked, but sometimes didn't have a way to express how he felt. Emotions weren't his forte. Ichigo respected that and tried to guide him without seeming he was trying to tell Shiro what to do. That never ended well.

Shiro hadn't had an easy life, Ichigo knew that. Ichigo had some of his own trials in life as well but not as much as Shiro he'd have to admit. Ichigo had lost his Mom in a car accident, his mom had been the light of his life. He missed her everyday.

Shiro had grown up on the south side of Chicago. He had been left behind by his parents when he was six and taken in by a very kind older woman. She passed away when Shiro was fifteen and he'd be pretty much on his own since then. Shiro didn't talk about his time in foster care, Ichigo didn't pry. He knew it was probably awful.

Shiro told him one story of him getting jumped for looking like a demon. Ichigo could tell he hadn't forgotten nor forgiven.

Shiro suddenly shifted in bed, bringing the orange haired man's attention to the other. If Shiro woke up right now Ichigo would be shocked. He usually was woken up by Ichigo shaking him awake before he left for work. It was ten a.m. at the moment, Ichigo didn't leave till one. Gold on black eyes peeled open to look up at him.

"Mornin'." Shiro yawned, he chuckled at Ichigo's face.

"What?" Ichigo asked, deciding to finally stand from their shared bed.

"Ya look shocked." He said, stretching.

"I mean, you've decided to join the world before one in the afternoon!" Ichigo teased, Shiro laughed. Ichigo smiled softly. Shiro in the morning was probably his favorite part of his day. If they weren't fighting Shiro wasn't as rough and blunt.

Mornings were when Shiro was soft smiles and soft touches. He was light hearted and more..open. That was one problem between the two. They were both very truthful people but both sometimes didn't tell each other the whole truth. Shiro thought that there were somethings Ichigo just didn't need to know and Ichigo didn't know how Shiro would react to some things.

Shiro got up with a grunt, scratching the side of his head that was shaved. He had three scars on that side that got smaller the closer you came to his ear. The biggest one just nicking his eyebrow.

"When do ya gotta be at work?" Shiro asked, making his way to the door. Ichigo was at the closet grabbing his uniform so it was out and he didn't have to scramble for it.

"One fifteen. I gotta leave by one." Shiro nodded, walking out with a yawn. Ichigo followed him out and saw him getting coffee started. Ichigo went over and wrapped his arms around Shiro. The latter chuckled and turned around.

Ichigo smiled softly and Shiro returned the gesture.

"I don' think ya gave me my good morning kiss yet." Ichigo chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Shiro hummed, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled back a little and smirked at Ichigo who chuckled. Shiro went in for another kiss but Ichigo pulled away and grabbed the mug Shiro had gotten out for them.

Ichigo dare not touch the World of Warcraft death knight mug that was Shiro's. Shiro said he had fought for that mug, in Azeroth. Ichigo grinned at the memory. Shiro was really into video games, which was why he slept in so late. Between work and his games it was exhausting.

Ichigo knew it was a way to escape and he wasn't going to shame Shiro for it. He actually played Diablo 3 with him and that had been fun. They also played Left 4 Dead occasionally among other games.

"So since I'm awake I can cook if ya want." Ichigo shrugged.

"Alright. Wanna watch Voltron?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder.

"Yes. Turn tha' on." Ichigo nodded and went to their very used couch and turned their Xbox on after setting his mug on the table next to the couch. He found Netflix and started it up. Ichigo leaned back and hummed. It was 11, so he had about an hour before he had to start getting ready for work.

"When do you work today?" Ichigo called into the kitchen.

"Two thirty. Gotta close up too, so I won' be home till ten thirty. What about you?" Was his reply.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Not really sure. I get off at 11:30 but it'll probably be more like 12:30." Ichigo called back and mentally groaned. He'd agreed to cover for Rangiku who's husband wasn't doing too well. He'd been used to working twelve hour shifts. It was starting to wear on him though, without having a real break in about three months.

"Jesus, Ichi." He heard come softly from the kitchen. Shiro came out carrying two plates which had a bagel and eggs on them. "Ya sure you can handle this?"

Ichigo waved him off and took his food.

"Yeah! Rangiku really needs to be at home with Gin. Apparently he's got the flu."

"For two weeks? Damn." Ichigo nodded.

"Depends on the person sometimes, even with meds." Shiro merely nodded as he settled next to Ichigo.

"Well I'll be awake. Gotta get shit for Raid later this week." Ichigo chuckled and nodded. Shiro took the remote that settled between the two and started it up. Ichigo sighed as the beginning theme started up.

"I love this show..but the intro is.."

"Underwhelmin'?" Ichigo nodded.

"Pretty much."

"The animation is cool though." Shiro said as he took a long pull of his black coffee. Ichigo grimaced slightly. Shiro's eyes were glued to the TV but he saw Ichigo all the same. "This is better than tha'." Shiro gesturing to his own mug with a fifteen on it.

Ichigo scowled.

"Don't come after my coffee like that." Shiro grinned. Ah, there it was. His grin.

"Then don' come after mine." Shiro said nonchalantly. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a fork with an egg on the end. Ichigo huffed slightly and Shiro chuckled. "Jus' eat ya food. Ya know how temptin' tha' look is for me."

"Ass." Ichigo deadpanned as Shiro cackled. They finally settled down and watched the TV.

* * *

"Fuck! Where are my shoes?!" Ichigo yelled, running to find his work boots. They were comfortable and prevented his feet from getting screwed over by getting something dropped on it. He'd seen it happen.

"...Near the door?" Shiro asked. He was grabbing his clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"I don't see them, smart ass." Ichigo said. It was twelve fifty five. He should have been gone by now. He said one but liked to be gone at least ten minutes early. He heard an exasperated sigh, then Shiro was walking past him to the front door of their apartment.

He proceeded to fling the closet door open and picked the black boots out, holding them up to the other in either hand. Ichigo sighed in relief. He was slightly annoyed Shiro made it seem so easy but he didn't have time for that.

He gathered his boots and kissed Shiro's cheek.

"Thank you." Shiro chuckled and caught Ichigo jaw and brought him in for a searing kiss. Ichigo reluctantly pulled away. "Tease."

Shiro grinned at the flushed face of his boyfriend.

"Guilty as charged." Shiro pulled the door open and smacked Ichigo's ass, receiving a glare and a deeper blush. Shiro merely blew him a kiss and shut the door.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the door then proceeded to haul ass to get to work.

He'd get Shiro back when he had the time.

* * *

Shiro ran a comb through the longer part of his hair after getting dressed. He wore a jacket, jeans, combat boots and a t-shirt. He threw on a belt and proceeded to head out the door. He made sure he had his keys, phone and wallet. Once he found all three he locked the door and went on his way. He was letting his long hair run free at the moment, but would probably end up tying it half way so it would have something to anchor it when he flipped it out of his way.

The tattoo parlor named Las Noches was three blocks away from their apartment so he unrolled his headphones, only putting one in as he began his stroll. It was a nice fall day as he began his journey. He brushed off the odd looks he got as he proceeded onward.

He was quiet used to them by now. It's not everyday you saw someone with pale skin, white hair and black on gold eyes. Shiro's eyes had been this way since he could remember, whether they had been genetic or forced upon him he didn't know. His face screwed up as thoughts of his childhood invaded his mind and he pushed them out of his mind.

He sighed in relief as he saw the parlor on the horizon. He quickly entered the building and removed his earbud.

"Hey Shiro, what's up?" Renji called. Shiro waved and frowned.

"No Starrk?"

"Nah. Daughter had a celebration of some kind." Shiro nodded.

"Afternoon Shiro!" Nel yelled.

"Hiya Nel." Nel was the person that mostly handled piercings. She was still under Starrk as an apprentice herself. She was quiet talented, Grimmjow had two of her pieces integrated into his sleeves.

"Aye Renji?" Shiro called, Renji was getting ready to work so he looks over and lifted a tattooed brow. "Rukia workin' taday?"

"Yeah, she said her and Ichigo were scheduled together." Shiro nodded. He shed his jacket, revealing previously unmentioned tattoos.

He had a ying and yang symbol made of a horse and a dragon on his forearm. On the opposite arm on the shoulder held the image of a deteriorating mask, it had two parallel lines down the center of each side of the mask. He had the Horde emblem from World of Warcraft tattooed on the back of his right shoulder as well. He wanted a sleeve done on the arm of his mask as well.

He had planned getting the death knight emblem on the back of his left shoulder. He had plans for more just the sleeve and emblem were his priority.

He had wanted to get something for Ichigo but wasn't sure, they had been together two years but he didn't want to jinx it. He shrugged and noticed his first appointment had just walked in. A seventeen year old girl, her father not far behind. He had been the only one to agree to do it, it also seemed the girl had clung to him. Which made him squirm a little but he wanted to do something others wouldn't.

Her best friend had passed away, she wanted to get the other half of the tattoo they had been planning for years. They had promised. Shiro went forward and made sure everything was in order before he waved them on. They followed him as they got settled. Shiro cleaned the area on her forearm, she took a deep settling breathe.

The others hadn't wanted to do this because they didn't like seeing girls cry, Starrk was booked and Nel wasn't able to just yet. Shiro started placing the stencil, pulling it back.

"How bad is this going to hurt?" She squeaked, he could practically feel her fathers eyes on him.

"This was my first one." He pointed to his ying and yang symbol. "Jus' like ya. Its bad at first but it'll numb the longer I work on it. Jus' stay relaxed and it'll be alright. We'll take two breaks, sound good?" She nodded.

She proceeded to grab her dad's hand, squeezing it. Shiro started on his work, it was silent for awhile.

"So..how long have you been doing this?" Her father started. Shiro was silent for a moment, thinking.

"'Bout a year an a half." Shiro responded. The father nodded. His daughter's phone rang in her pocket.

"Ah it must be Dustin. I'll call him later." She said, her father huffed slightly and nodded. She scowled at him slightly.

"Do you have a significant other?" Shiro smirked at that.

"I do." He said simply.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"...Ah..I was jumped. He helped me." Shiro replied rather vaguely.

"He?" Her father asked.

"Mhm." This is when things usually went south or were okay. That's when people left with unfinished tattoos. "He's an EMT."

"You're really proud of him aren't you?" The girl asked. Shiro smirked again and she smiled.

"You can say tha'."

"You should tell him that!" Renji called and Shiro rolled his eyes. Shiro stopped and aloud her to get a drink as they took their first break.

"Don' start Renji." The girl giggled as she went to get water. His phone dinged at that moment and he snorted. Speak of the devil.

 _Looks like I'll be getting off early tonight, Rangiku is coming back._

Shiro grinned.

 _That mean I can have you all to myself?_

 _You're Funny. You know damn well you're gonna con me into playin WoW._

 _Maybe get some ass while I'm at it_

 _JFC Shiro!_ Shiro had to stifle laughter. He heard a low whistle and he turned to see Grimmjow.

"Ya know, ya shouldn't read people's messages." Shiro said. "Especially when you're late as hell."

"I'm not late, my next customer doesn't come in till five."" Grimmjow replied, Shiro smirked as he walked off. Shiro made his way back to his current customer. Her eyes were red rimmed. He didn't know if he should ask?

"She's thinking about her friend." Shiro nodded. Oh.

"It's..I just wish she was here." The girl said. He knew how that felt.

"I know how tha' feels..You'll be alright. It gets easier as time goes." He still wasn't sure if that applied to him, but it seemed to help her.

"..Thank you."

"Welcome."

* * *

After Shiro sent her off with everything she would need for her tattoo to heal properly, he sat down with a sigh to just relax. It was now five, Grimmjow cleaning and getting ready. A man came in, Grimmjow and him conversed as he started on coloring and shading in the pre-lined sleeve.

"...Shiro?" Shiro looked up to see Nel who's face was bright pink.

"You alright?"

"..You know that guy that just came in for a piercing?" Shiro nodded. Nel pressed her lips together and that's when it clicked.

"Ya gotta be fuckin' me."

"..I'm not."

"Please don' tell me he dropped his pants in front of ya." Nel was quiet.

"Jesus. Don' tell Grimm."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She mumbled. Shiro got up, He was the other person that did piercings here and helped Nel when he could. These are one of those times.

"Jus' chill here, I'll go do his piercing." He said, grumbling. This is not how he thought his day would go.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia responded to a call around seven that will stick with Ichigo for awhile. He was lucky enough to have Rangiku come and switch out with him. Rukia told him to go.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ichigo merely nodded and walked to his car, leaving the two women behind. He was going to go to the tattoo parlor and hopefully just shake it off in the calm atmosphere.

As he drove he began to cry.

When they had arrived on scene, there had been three kids and their mother in a car accident with a young teen. The teen got out unscathed but the family hadn't. The mother died, she had been underneath her van. The eldest child's leg had been stuck, and she had been trapped next to her mother. The middle child had to be resusitated and was now in critical care and the youngest had deep scars.

Ichigo had to pull over, hazards on as he rested his head on the wheel and cried. His mother had gone out the same, he had been in the same state as the eldest. Pinned with no way to help. He winced as he heard both his memories screams and the cries and screams of the children today. He cried for a good while, before he look a deep breath. He called Shiro, putting it on speaker so he could be hands free.

"Hello?" He smiled weakly as he heard the familiar voice.

"Hi..I'm gonna come and stop by the parlor, is that okay?"

"Yeah tha's cool..Are ya alright? Ya sound like you've been cryin'."

"I'll tell you when I get there..I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright..I'm on a break wit' a client, so if I'm busy I apologize."

"You're okay.."

"Ya gonna make it here?"

"Yeah..I already pulled over to calm down."

"Mmm..Alright. See ya soon?"

"Yeah, see ya soon."

"Later."

* * *

Ichigo walked into the parlor, it was nine at this point, the scene taking an hour and it had taken him awhile to calm down. When he walked in Shiro was finishing with the client he had. It was quiet, Grimmjow and Nel were cleaning up. Renji had left and it seemed the owner wasn't present. Nel looked over and smiled.

"Ichi!" She walked over and gave him a hug. He relaxed, normally he didn't like hugs..but right now she was the second best hug for him at the moment.

Nel was a very sweet woman. She was like Orihime in that aspect, both very bubbly and kind. She however was stern when need be and had enough authority to control her fiance, Grimmjow. She had quickly become one of his closest friends.

She brought him out of his thoughts with a concerned whispered tone.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk? Shiro's probably gonna be another half an hour." Ichigo nodded, he felt the familiar sting at the back of his eyes. Nel's eyes were soft and loving as she looked at him.

"Yeah.." Nel took his hand and led him to the back where the private rooms were. She let him sit down and she sat next to him.

"Okay, you talk and I'll listen."

It all just spilled out, he tumbled over his words and shook as he retold it.

"..It reminded me of my mom." He finished, he spared his first look at Nel who's eyes were glassy, the birth mark on her cheeks more pronounced with the flush that came with tears.

"Oh Ichi.." She leaned forward and hugged him again. He began to cry again, burying his face in her shoulder. He gripped the back of her shirt as he grit his teeth. "It's okay."

"You did all you could today and you know your mom would be proud." Nel pulled back and wiped her own tears from her face and smiled softly at him. Ichigo sniffed and nodded. "And I know you're still not okay, but it'll get better. You should take tomorrow off of work, you hardly use your days anyway."

"I don't know.."

"You need to just recollect yourself, okay?" Ichigo nodded. He still had some more crying to do when he told Shiro, but he felt a little better. She patted his shoulder. There was a knock on the door, Nel got up and opened it a smidge before opening it fully to reveal Shiro.

Nel smiled back at Ichigo as they switched places. Shiro shut the door and it was quiet for a moment before Shiro held his arms out, Ichigo getting up and gratefully taking the embrace. This is where he wanted to be. He didn't have anymore tears at the moment, he knew there would be later. Shiro just silently gave him support and rocked him slightly, forehead resting in the sea of orange.

Ichigo's face was buried in his chest, just letting Shiro silently comfort him. Shiro wasn't good at words, but he didn't have to be most of the time. He had his own way of providing support.

"I gotta stay for another hour an a half. It'll jus' be us so you can chill where ever." Ichigo nodded, his voice hoarse when he responded.

"Okay.." Shiro kissed the side of his mouth then his forehead. He detached himself as he went to tend to his other client. Ichigo followed, going to lay on the couch and read some magazine they had. Nel was getting her coat on and so was Grimmjow. She looked back and smiled.

"Call me if you need too, okay?"

"I will, thanks Nel."

"No problem at all!" She responded, Grimmjow holding the door as she lead the way outside. Ichigo watched them walk past the glass window, Grimmjow wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist. Ichigo hummed and listened as Shiro cleaned his area for the next customer.

* * *

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Grimmjow reassured Nel as they walked into their home. It was a two bedroom apartment, one room acting as their computer and exercise room.

"Yeah, I know it's gonna bother him for a little.."

"True that. Just let it work itself out, Nel. Don't get all stressed about it."

"Me? Get stressed about my friends well being? Never." Grimmjow snorted.

"You're a smart ass, you know that?"

"Fully." Nel replied with a giggle. He heard her hum after walking into the next room. "Four months." Nel called.

He grinned when he heard the announcement.

"Four months." He called back. Four months till they were Mr. and Mrs Jeagerjaques. Nel poked her head out of the bathroom with a beaming smile. She walked out, merely in one of his old shirts and underwear. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up at him.

"I love you, you know that?" He chuckled deep in his chest. He met her half way and kissed her. She hummed against his lips, returning the feeling of the kiss. She knew he felt the same, even if he didn't reply with the three words every time.

Grimmjow was an actions type of guy and she knew that. She felt the sweep of his tongue on her lower lip, she gasped when he lifted her up, her legs going around his waist for an anchor.

This allowed him time to slip his way into her mouth to which she moaned softly. Things were becoming heated and she herself was getting more and more excited. Grimmjow removed her shirt, she had put on a sports bra for the time being.

Sometimes she took it off and slept without, sometimes she put on a sports bra so her girls weren't in her way. Her back was pressed against the wall as he slid one hand up to grope one of her breasts, she gasped slightly as he began to trail wet kisses down her neck.

She leaned closer to him, he got the hint and stepped back. He gripped her thighs as she reached under her bra and pulled it over her head, her nipples budding once they met the cool air. While she was away from the wall she rid Grimmjow of his shirt and presented his perfect chest and abs to her. She bit her lip as she made eye contact with her lover, goosebumps erupting over her skin when she met his gaze. Grimmjow growled softly and she gasped as he bit into her neck lightly. He pulled back and ran his tongue over the spot before sucking. His hands were back to her breast, she moaned when he pinched her nipple.

His mouth traveled down, him sliding her up higher so he could attach his mouth to the breast that had been neglected.

"Grimm.." she whispered, lacing her hand into his blue locks. He knew how to push her buttons. He sucked, nipped and rained open mouthed kissed every now and again on the flesh before him. "Please Grimm.." She wanted more, more of him and his touch. Grimmjow smirked as he pulled away, locking lips with her again.

She couldn't wait for what he had in store.

* * *

"You feel better?" Grimmjow rumbled, eyes closed as he ran his hand up and down her back. She hummed as she rolled over to lay half way on his chest. She pecked his cheek.

"Mhm." She smiled at the slow lazy grin she received. He leaned forward and rained kisses all over her face, her giggling as he did so. Once they settled back down she sighed with contentment. She was excited for the months to come.

Then something dawned on her.

"Oh..Grimm?" She got a grunt for a reply. "..Nevermind." She heard not another reply, he was out. She bit her lip, he wasn't going to be happy when she told him.

* * *

Ichigo had a fitful night of sleep, it finally ended with Shiro and himself getting up to watch more Voltron. It definitely got his mind off of it, just laying against Shiro's chest was the best. Shiro was still lethargic, it was seven in the morning. Ichigo took the liberty to go and get the coffee he had started a couple of minutes ago. He rinsed out the mugs they used previously and poured their mugs.

When Ichigo handed Shiro his, his eyes lit with life.

"You're a Saint." He said, Ichigo humming and settling back down in h a spot. Ichigo heard him take a sip as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"The fact you're awake with me right now makes you higher in status." Ichigo replied, Shiro raising an ashen brow as he took a long pull of his coffee.

"It's nothin'." Shiro replied with a shrug, Ichigo knew he wasn't trying to play it off, it was how he felt truly.

"To me, it's more than nothing." Ichigo responded, he got a hum in response. There was silence except for the Voltron beginning theme, the next episode starting up. "Hey Shiro?"

"Mm?"

"I wanna get a tattoo." Shiro raised his brows.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Shiro nodded.

"Alright, jus' lemme know what ya want. You're not payin me either." Ichigo was getting ready so ask and he just sighed.

"Alright."

"I'm shocked you're not fightin' me."

"Don't feel like it." Shiro chuckled ever so slightly. Shiro leaned forward and kissed his way down Ichigo neck who hummed. "It's jus' you an me today. Is Rangiku taking your shifts for the next few days?" Ichigo nodded.

"Good. You've been workin' your ass off."

"Yeah..It'll be nice to just laze around." Shiro smirked.

"I'm all yours until twelve, I'll be back after three though."

"Short day, why?" Shiro shrugged.

"Don' know. Just how the schedule fell. I'm not complain' though. Maybe you could think 'bout your tat and if you're ready you can come on in?"

"That sounds good." Ichigo nodded after saying that. "Maybe not today but if I do, I'll let you know."

"Alright, not rushin' ya..Was jus' a suggestion."

" I know." Ichigo said and gave him a small smile. Much like yesterday morning, they fell into silence to watch the rest of Voltron.

* * *

Ichigo's phone buzzed.

 _You home?_ Ichigo smirked.

 _Yeah, why?_ /

 _Well I'm heading up so that's good_.

 _Damn, alright. Doors unlocked._ Two minutes later Tatsuki and Orihime entered his home.

"Well you look like shit." Tatsuki stated.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Bad day at work yesterday. I get the next few days off so that's a plus." Tatsuki nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah..I'm good."

"Okay..well do you want to go get lunch?" Orihime asked, Tatsuki smirked.

"I'm buying."

"No you're not." Ichigo protested as he went to go get into some jeans and out of his pj pants.

"I am and you'll like it!" She called. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked around. Grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing them on.

"Fine fine." Ichigo waved her off. They made their way out, him grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone as they proceeded out. He locked the door and followed them out. There was no debate on the lunch location, it would be Soul Society. It was a a place with good stick to your bones food and that's what Ichigo craved right now.

"So how's Shiro?"

"Good, I mean I would assume. He'd tell me."

"True..How's Nel and Grimmjow?"

"Great, floating on cloud 9 and shit." Orihime smiled. Tatsuki chuckled. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"Sounding like your boyfriend." Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Oh."

"It's not a bad thing! Just an observation!" Orihime chirped. Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"You and Ulquiorra going out?" Orihime blushed.

"I'm going in a date with him tomorrow." Ichigo nodded.

"Cool." They arrived and seated themselves, already knowing who it was the waitress started their order. Momo was really kind, and knew the three very well.

"You sure you and Shiro are okay?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"..Why wouldn't we be?" Tatsuki shrugged. That made him panic a little, they had broken up once. "Has he talked to you?"

"It's just me checking in." Tatsuki said.

"That's really weird but fine. How's the dojo?"

"Good!" Tatsuki always got really excited when they brought up the dojo. She was interrupted when another friend; Shinji, plopped down in the spot next to Ichigo.

"What's up?" Ichigo chuckled. He hadn't seen Shinji in a week. Momo came and served their drinks, Shinji adding his order.

"You look happy. Did you finally get some?" Tatsuki asked bluntly which made Ichigo choke on his drink. Orihime flushed crimson when Shinji just grinned at her.

"It was nice too."

"Jesus, Shin." Ichigo groaned. "You're worse than Shiro."

"You can tell 'em that too." Tatsuki just shook her head as Ichigo's phone rang. "Speak of the Devil?" Shinji asked, Ichigo shooting him a look as he answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo prompted.

"So I'm free. Clients got cold feet and Starrk is closin' the place early to give everyone a break."

"Really? That's weird."

"I know. Don' know why but it gives me a bad feelin'. Anyway, whatcha up too?"

"At Soul Society with Tatsuki, Hime and Shinji." Ichigo heard Grimmjow and Nel on the other side, Renji debating with them.

"Alright..Is there room for four more?" Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm sure we can shove tables together..Apologize to Momo when you get here will ya?"

"Yeah yeah, will ya order for me?"

"I suppose." Ichigo said sarcastically. He heard the other cackle.

"You're the best babe." Shiro sang.

"Yeah yeah, see ya soon."

"See ya soon." Shiro parroted and the line went dead. The others waited to heard what it was about.

"So?" Shinji prompted.

"Shiro, Nel, Grimmjow and Renji are joining us."

"Is there room?" Orihime asked, looking at their table.

"Yeah, just grab that table and connect them. They aren't usually busy right now." Shinji said, getting up to explain to Momo who sighed. She sat the others food down, Shinji's in the mix.

"Okay, will you guys start coming together?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Momo." He said, she smiled.

"It's okay, do you know what they want?" Ichigo knew what Shiro wanted..But..That's when he got a text, Nel telling him what the other three wanted. Ichigo proceeded to order for the others, Momo going and putting the orders in.

"So Orihime, you meet anyone?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah..His name is Ulquiorra. He's really quiet but he's..nice." She said.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Tatsuki asked.

"He's nice! Just not really good with..people?" Ichigo nodded.

"I've met him once, I can see why."

"Really how?"

"He got a tattoo and I was stopping by when Shiro was doing it. It was a four?" Ichigo questioned. Orihime brightened.

"It's not as weird as it sounds. It's numerology. It's like how Grimmjow has his six and Nel and Tia got the number three together."

"Oh."

"Why are ya talkin' about numbers?" The familiar unique tone asked from behind them. Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and raised a brow.

"Orihime has a date with Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snorted.

"Ulquiorra? Really?" Nel hit his arm.

"Be nice. Orihime likes him."

"Well, I hope it works out." Shiro said as he sat down.

"So what about this guy, Shinji. You gonna see him again?" Renji raised a brow.

"What guy?"

"Your bitch ass get laid?" Shiro asked.

"Jesus.." Ichigo groaned for the second time.

"I did, and probably not. He's really busy and apparently he's getting ready to leave the country."

"Why?"

"The mom of his daughter is giving him a hard time. His daughter wants to see her mom more so he accommodating her. I'm kinda sad about it too, it was good sex." Grimmjow grimaced.

"I really don't need to hear about your sex life."

"What's his name?" Nel asked, ignoring Grimmjow. Shiro sat down next to Shinji, but nearly died when he heard the name.

"Coyote Starrk."

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have an idea of how I want this to go but if you want to see something's happen I'm open to suggestions! They may not happen but I read all my reviews and consider them when I write. This little brain child happened after Midnightrose saw my first Inktober contribution and then fed my domestic AU need.

(Link: attackonnerdyartist. tumblr post/ 151339451571/ happy-inktober - im- hella- fucking - late - i-knoooow )

Just remove the spaces..but yeah it kinda spiraled from there. Thank you for reading and as always:

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later days and nights hollows!


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence then chaos.

"The fuck you mean?" Grimmjow growled, Nel taking his hand.

"Starrk wouldn't just leave." Renji stated, confusion written on his face. Shiro was quiet and Ichigo watched him. Shinji raised a brow then it hit him.

"Oh shit.." Shinji said. Shiro was still quiet, Tatsuki and Ichigo shared a look.

"..You okay?" Ichigo asked Shiro.

"Of fucking course." Shiro mumbled, then he cackled which scared the shit out of Shinji. "Of course!" He threw his hands up and stood up. He turned to walk out, until he felt someone grab his hand.

"Sit down and eat. Storming out isn't going to change things." Shiro looked at him then shook him off and stormed out. Ichigo sighed.

"..Should you go after him?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded.

"After I get his food.." Ichigo sighed. He knew Shiro was pissed and sometimes wasn't very rational. Shiro really relied on his instinct and feelings. Ichigo wasn't much better but he tried to be as rational as possible when figuring things out, his feelings bleeding in when it was personal. Ichigo knew Shiro was going to raise hell and Ichigo groaned.

"Fuck.." Ichigo grumbled. Nel looked at Ichigo and nodded.

"I'll get the food. Go." She said. Ichigo stood up, grabbing his and Shiro's jacket that had been left behind. Ichigo slipped his on and automatically went to trying to call his significant other, knowing it was probably all in vain.

"Pick up, asshole." Ichigo grumbled as he exited the eating establishment. He gripped the faux leather of Shiro jacket as he rushed to find him.

* * *

Shiro's chest felt numb as he sneered, making his way to where he knew Starrk would be. He'd felt this before, and he didn't like it. Not only had Starrk lied to them by saying he was just trying to give them a break, he was abandoning them.

 _Fuck_.

Shiro gritted his teeth as he stabbed the elevator button. His phone lit up to see a picture of Ichigo and himself when they went to Blizzcon, the tickets being a gift from Tatsuki. He still had no clue how she'd done it and had afforded it but she wouldn't accept no for an answer. He noticed it was the second time as the vibrating of his phone ended and the picture disappeared. He'd get hell for it later but in this present moment he didn't want to talk to Ichigo, he needed to talk to Starrk.

When the elevator arrived he stepped in and was shocked to see Starrk himself in it.

"Ichigo called me." Starrk stated lazily. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Starrk was quiet as he rode the elevator back up to his apartment with Shiro. Shiro tightened his fist. "Why didn' ya jus' tell us?" Starrk exhaled through his nose and shrugged.

"I was getting ready too, didn't think about how small the world is. Look Shiro, I was trying to get it all put together so you and Grimmjow were the owners." Shiro stared at him, unblinking.

"What?"

"Grimmjow and you are getting the parlor. Figured Grimmjow would help since he's been there the longest, also his Dad knows a thing or too about how to keep a business together." Starrk's tone was still laid back and lazy. Shiro was quiet. "I should've told you, I'm sorry If it hurt you." Shiro nodded.

"When d'ya leave?" Shiro asked, getting to one of his main questions.

"Three weeks. The parlor will be yours and Grimmjow's." Shiro nodded and followed Starrk into his home, the elevator having since delivered them to his floor.

"Why's she givin' ya hell?" Starrk let out a sigh.

"She wants to see Lili more and thinks that she needs a mothers touch, something like that."

"I'm sure that made Lil thrilled." Starrk snorted.

"You know it did." Starrk turned and actually looked at Shiro. The younger looked tired and Starrk raised a brow. "Why do you look so tired?" It was Shiro's turn to sigh.

"Thinking about Ichigo and I.." Starrk just went and slumped into his couch, beckoning Shiro to follow. Shiro did so.

"I'm not a therapist." Starrk stated. Shiro snorted.

"I know."

"But I know you need him." Shiro gave him a look. "I'm serious, he makes you give a shit because you know you wouldn't care about anyone else and how they felt." Shiro was quiet. "Take it or leave it."

Shiro nodded. Starrk was right. He wouldn't care about how his words effected others or how to act if it wasn't for Ichigo. He felt his phone start to vibrate again and he knew who it was as he went to answer.

"Yeah?"

"About time, where are you?" Shiro snorted.

"With Starrk." He heard a sigh of relief.

"Good...When're you coming home?"

"Don' know.." He heard Ichigo sigh.

"Alright. You okay?"

"I really don' wanna talk 'bout it." Silence.

"..Alright. You have your keys?" He realized he didn't, they were in his coat.

"..No."

"I really don't want to leave the door unlocked.." Ichigo said, Shiro ran a hand through his hair, watching Starrk stand and grab his keys.

"I'll be home soon, before ya go to bed."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Good. See you when you get home." Ichigo hung up, Shiro groaned internally. He knew he had fucked up and hurt Ichigo, but wasn't sure how to approach it. Starrk tilted his head to the door.

"Let me drive you home." Shiro just nodded and followed.

* * *

Grimmjow knocked on the door of Ichigo and Shiro's place. Nel and him had forgotten to drop it off and Nel was exhausted after the day. So he had made his way to make sure they got their left overs. He would've just thrown it away but Nel said she had told them they'd get their food. She was a woman of her word.

An exhausted Ichigo opened the door, he seemed shocked to see him standing there.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, Nel and I forgot your guys' food." Ichigo nodded and took the outstretched food. There was silence.

"You look like shit." Ichigo snorted.

"Gee, thanks asshole." Ichigo replied, scowl prevalent. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Look, I normally don't give a shit...But Nel's worried about you too." Ichigo raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because you both still hold that whole issue against each other." Ichigo's face went blank. Then he sighed harshly.

"I know she is and I've told her we don't, Shiro's still got demons and I still am trying to figure him out. It's why we're content with not being married, I don't think we ever will.." Ichigo was quiet and Grimmjow raised a brow. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. The other man believed him. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Just tell her that, instead of avoiding the question." He stepped back from the door, Ichigo just staring at him. "I'm gonna head out, later."

"Later.." Ichigo said, watching him walk off. He shut the door and sighed. He wanted to sleep but he wasn't feeling comfortable in doing so. He had a sense of foreboding filling his gut at the moment.

He felt like Shiro and him had some more things to work out and Ichigo wasn't ready to do that quiet yet. He just wanted it to be the way it was before the damn accident. Ichigo went and grabbed a control and decided to play Spyro for the umpteenth time. Maybe it would help.

* * *

Shiro got home an hour later, he stopped short when he saw that Ichigo was laying on the coach asleep. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. That made him feel like an asshole. He decided to get him to bed, knowing the couch would mess up his boyfriend's back. Shiro went and carefully picked him up and was shocked when he didn't wake up.

He saw the red tinge to the corner of his eyes and resisted another sigh as he began to walk into their room. He laid him down, grabbing their fleece blanket and laid it over the sleeping man. He knew why he wasn't waking up, Ichigo tended to sleep hard when he cried. Shiro scratched the back of his head and sighed again. Time to go play some World of Warcraft.

* * *

"So, you and Grimmjow are my boss now?" Came Renji's voice came from his headset.

"I guess so." Shiro said, hissing when he was hit by a monster in game. He snickered when he heard Grimmjow growl at Rukia. Grimmjow had been dragged to play with them on WoW a month ago, now he tanked and took damage for them.

"Come on. Stay outta the shit."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Came Renji and Rukia's voices. Rukia had a tendency to stand in the crap that was placed on the ground that did damage sometimes. Shiro was chuckling when he bristled at the cry that came from his and Ichigo's room.

"I'll be back." Shiro said with finality, getting up from his chair swiftly and making haste to the room. Ichigo wasn't awake but he sure wasn't comfortable. Shiro went to shake him awake. Ichigo struggling.

Shiro pulled him close and held him as he struggled.

"Come on Ichi, it's jus' me." Shiro made himself comfortable with Ichigo on his chest as he held him. Ichigo got nightmares and sometimes they morphed into night terrors. This was one of those borderline times. Ichigo sat up quickly and gasped, looking around and scrambling back from Shiro before the other man caught him.

"You're alright, chill out." Ichigo started at him as his breathing slowed.

"Y-you're home." Ichigo said, Shiro raising a brow.

"Tha's what you're focusin' on?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Cause you were gone." Ichigo said after a moment.

"I kno-"

"No. In my dream. You left, and then you..you were killed." Shiro's eyes widened as Ichigo looked at the blankets on the bed. "In a car accident.."

"Ichigo.."

"Drop it, okay?" Shiro frowned and leaned forward.

"The fuck am I supposed ta do when ya still look like you've seen a ghost?" Ichigo was quiet. "Ya ain't tellin' me something."

"It was..like that night." Ichigo mumbled but Shiro heard him. "I don't know why.." Shiro sighed.

"I thought you'd forgiven me."

"I have! It's hard to forget I guess.." Shiro huffed and stood up to go back to his computer. Ichigo groaned.

"Shiro."

"I have done what I can ta make it up ta ya." Shiro growled as Ichigo found him in the kitchen.

"I know. I know. Today didn't help me not forgetting though. You left for half the fucking year, Shiro. I didn't hear from you or see you then you show up again, injured and wanted to get back together. You haven't been exactly dependable when your temper gets set off!" Ichigo was saying this as he was starting to lose his.

"Don' start tha' shit Ichigo! We've beaten this fuckin' subject since then! Ya know tha' I need ya!"

"Then show me, damn it! 'Cause this isn't it. You always run from me when you're feeling low and I can't stand it. I've confided in you multiple times." Shiro gripped the counter and spun around.

"Ya know why tha's hard for me!"

"I'm not them! I'm your partner! I have proven that more than once!" Shiro looked away, staring at the floor.

"I've done the same, isn't tha' enough? I made sure you were in bed..wit' ya favorite blanket..I-I.." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck." He breathed. Ichigo starred at Shiro before he sighed.

"Look..Shiro.."

"Ya know I love ya." Shiro mumbled, red flushing his face, Ichigo stopping and his eyes widening.

"What did you say?" Ichigo whispered.

"I said I love ya." Shiro grumbled, face a slight shade of pink. Ichigo went from shock to a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"..Yeah. I mean it."

"I know, you wouldn't had said it if you didn't mean it am I right?" Shiro nodded as Ichigo approached him and wrapped his arms around the other's waist as Shiro looked away with a slight pout. Ichigo chuckled.

"Damn ya." Shiro mumbled and Ichigo laughed. Shiro smirked slightly and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. Ichigo bit his lip then closed the distance, lips slanting over each other. Ichigo felt the sweep of Shiro's tongue over his bottom lip and he felt the tingle it sent down his spine. Ichigo parted his lips to begin the battle, their tongue's coming together and tangling.

Ichigo knew this was really them avoiding talking about it more but he didn't really care in that moment, he hadn't gotten laid in two months because of their work schedules. Sure they'd messed around but he hadn't had fully satisfying sex in nearly two months. Which was a shock with Shiro being his other half. He let out a small noise that made Shiro press Ichigo's body closer. Ichigo pulled Shiro's shirt off, breaking the kiss only briefly before he went in to continue the kiss.

Shiro slid his hands down the other's side and stopped at his thighs, directly under ass. Ichigo pulled away, tugging on Shiro's lip which made the other groan. Shiro grinned.

"Bedroom?" Ichigo hopped up on the counter, beckoning Shiro to join him with a finger.

"I'm good here." Shiro's grin widened as he settled in between Ichigo's legs, licking up the side of his neck to tug on his earlobe. Ichigo hummed, tilting his head to give the other more room.

Ichigo decided to shed the other of his shirt as well, staring on his belt as Shiro bit down on his neck thus pulling a moan from him. Ichigo pushed Shiro off of him, much to the other's surprise. He was shocked even further when Ichigo hopped off the counter and dropped to his knees and finished pulling both his pants and underwear off. He smirked deviously up at the other man who was grinning. Ichigo was determined to wipe that grin off his face as he took Shiro into his mouth. Shiro let out a hiss as Ichigo oh so tortuously slow took his member into that sinfully hot mouth.

Shiro gripped Ichigo's hair as he tilted his head back, a groan leaving him.

"Fuck, Ichigo." Ichigo hummed which made Shiro grit his teeth to keep from bucking his hips. Ichigo started a rhythm, obscene noises coming from him. Shiro grunted with each suck. Ichigo moved to the sacks below and gave each attention before Shiro yanked the other up and smashed their lips together, Shiro getting Ichigo's sweats off. Shiro pulled away to grind into the other, Ichigo's breath hitching. God he needed more, more of that friction. Ichigo dug his nails into the others shoulders, causing Shiro to growl as he dragged them down. Ichigo was panting, he felt it as Shiro and him thrust themselves against the other.

"Shit, Shit, Shit.." Ichigo whispered as he dug his nails in where they were on his back. He groaned with Shiro stopped but gasped when he was flipped over to face the cabinets of the kitchen. He let out a shaky breath but gasped when he felt and heard a belt tie his arms back to lay flat on his back, restraining him. He felt Shiro's breath on his ear as he chuckled, a shiver being sent down his spine. This is what he wanted, he moaned as he felt Shiro's length run against his ass.

"All worked up, aren't ya?" Ichigo chuckled, pushing back against Shiro with his ass.

"And you're not?" Shiro's grunt was enough to prove his point. He felt Shiro's nails dig into his ass, Then he was shocked when teeth joined as well. Shiro left open mouthed kisses on the irritated skin and kissed his way up to Ichigo's tail bone. Ichigo felt his breath leave him when a tongue trailed its way down while his ass cheeks were pulled apart.

Ichigo turned his face to look back at Shiro and gasped at the heated, sinful stare he got back. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as Shiro circled his entrance. Gold on black eyes narrowed as he pushed his way in. It was a tad strange at first seeings it had been awhile, nearly a year, since Shiro had done this but once Shiro started thrusting in, he couldn't help but let out a deep moan. He desperately wished he could touch himself, his cock pulsing between his legs.

"Shiro stop-ah!-fucking with me.." Ichigo ground out. He sighed disappointed as the warm, wet, appendage left him. He felt Shiro press his chest to his back and lean over his again.

"Ya want it now?"

"God yes, fuck me.." Ichigo replied, shaky and hushed. He heard Shiro groan as said man spat into his hand, rubbed it on his member and slowly pushed into Ichigo, who let out a groan which made Shiro grin as he settled inside his lover. Ichigo's body thrummed with the feeling of being full and the slight pain.

"Yess..move, babe." Ichigo said, Shiro bowed his head as he did just what

the man asked. Ichigo pushed back into the other as the slap of skin filled the kitchen.

"So good.." Shiro mumbled, groaning at the feel of Ichigo. He angled himself just right and grinned as Ichigo jolted.

"Right there!" God, it had been long for them. Considering they were typically quiet active. Shiro thrived when Ichigo was this worked up. Ichigo thrust back with vigor, Shiro growling as he leaned back and continued his assault on Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo's eyes rolled as he rested his face on the cold counter top.

"Uhn..Uhnn..Ha!" Ichigo's voice music to Shiro's ears. He felt his release coming to him, so he smacked Ichigo's ass as he upped the pace and power of his thrusts.

"To-uch..ahh..me.." Ichigo pleaded, Shiro making him nearly sob when his neglected member was stroked.

"Cum fer me.." Came the command, breath ghosting his ear. That's what Ichigo needed as he arched back into Shiro and announced his release with a moan that faded into a groan as he convulsed.

Shiro prolonged it with each stab to his prostate.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cried when he was able to gain his voice, going weak limbed as Shiro gave one last hard thrust. Shiro bit Ichigo's neck as he thrusted shallowly into Ichigo as he finished. They both stayed that way before Shiro pulled out, Ichigo shivering. Shiro released his belt from around Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo blushed deeply as he saw the mess that had been made on the lower cabinets.

"Ugh, this needs to get cleaned and sanitized." Shiro snorted. "Seriously Shiro! Before it dries!" Shiro started cackling, Ichigo chuckled after a moment realizing how it sounded.

"Alright alright, go get some clothes on I'll take care a' it."

"You sure?" Shiro shrugged.

"Not tha' hard. I helped make the mess." Ichigo punched his arm as Shiro started to cackle. Ichigo grabbed his clothes and proceeded to the shower. He stopped and turned around.

"Join me when you're done?" Shiro looked back and him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo smirked and continued on his way.

* * *

"So..Ya fucked instead of working out your problems?" Shinji asked bluntly, eyebrow raised as he sipped his coffee.

"...It wasn't like that.."

"That's what it sounds like, Ichi." Ichigo scowled, then he sighed.

"He said he loved me." Shinji choked on his mouth full.

"What?!" Ichigo nodded.

"I thought you said you didn't think you'd ever hear it."

"I think he knew I needed to hear it? I..I don't know. We definitely have more to discuss but Shiro and Grimmjow are getting ready to handle the parlor."

"Okay, but you've been through some shit because of him. Whyyyy did you think that not talking would make it better?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ya did when ya let his dick in your ass."

"Jesus Shinji!" Shinji just shrugged as Ichigo hid his face with his hands.

"And don't even talk to the girls 'bout it cause you know what they'll say." Ichigo grumbled behind his hands and opened two fingers to point a one-eyed glare at the man across from him. "You know I'm right."

"Shut up."

"...Was it at least good?"

"I gotta go."

"Oh come on! I tell you about my sex life!"

"Yeah, but I don't ask you to do that. That's all you."

"You're unfair!"

"Goodbye Shin, I gotta head to work." Ichigo left with a snicker at the blonde mans pout.

* * *

"Mein Nelliel*!"woman cried, sea green hair blowing in the wind as she ran to hug Nel.

"Mama!" They embraced as Grimmjow grabbed the woman's bags. Nel pulled back with a radiant smile. "How was your flight!"

"It was good!" Her mother replied. She turned back to Grimmjow. "Thank you for your help!" This got a stiff nod from the bigger man.

"So you're staying with us until the wedding, right?"

"Of course!" Nel hugged her again with a beaming smile. This is what Nel hadn't wanted to tell Grimmjow, her Mom would be staying with them until the wedding in March. Grimmjow loved Nel's mom but she tended to take control of their lives and Grimmjow wasn't very good with control. Nel didn't get to see her mom often, after Nel's Dad passed away she had moved back to Germany once Nel and Grimmjow were settled four years ago. Grimmjow's Dad was from Germany so they had all

went to see Nel's mom three times.

Nel smiled back at Grimmjow as the three made their way to the car.

* * *

Grimmjow and Shiro stood in the tattoo parlor then looked at each other.

"I'm sure we can do this." Shiro said and shrugged.

"If not, I'm sure Dad could give us pointers." Grimmjow said. Shiro was quiet.

"Starrk too."

"I don't know..I know he's gonna still send us money but.."

"But?" Shiro prompted.

"Just don't get your hopes up." Shiro frowned at him and Grimmjow shrugged. "We don't know how busy Starrk will get." Shiro nodded slowly and went silent. Nel and Renji walked in, to start the process of opening the shop.

"This is gonna be weird." Renji said.

"Mhm." Shiro agreed, playing with the hooped piercing that curled around his lip in the center. Nel clapped her hands together and rubbed them together.

"Well, let's get to work!"

* * *

"So how'd the date go?" Ichigo asked Orihime, it had been a few days and both him and Shiro were back to work. He was currently in the park with Orihime while he ate his lunch, Rukia going to grab a coffee.

"Good! I think he's nice."

"That's good." Ichigo responded and looked to the sky.

"..Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"Shinji told me..about your guys fight. He was venting about he was concerned for you." Ichigo raised a brow and looked back at Orihime who was biting her lip.

"Shinji said that?" Orihime nodded.

"He said that he thinks you afford stuff too much.." Orihime mumbled and Ichigo closed his eyes and counted from ten. Shinji was testing him. "..But I told him that he never really talked to Shiro so he can't say that." Ichigo's eyebrows flew up as he blinked at the women beside him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I think Shinji doesn't like Shiro." Ichigo snorted.

"No shit." He mumbled as he saw Rukia return.

"What's up?" Rukia asked her partner, seeing his pissed off look.

"Shinji's talking shit about Shiro again." Ichigo growled.

"Uh oh." Said the petite woman.

"Yep."

"It's almost Christmas..Why does he always do this around Christmas?" Orihime asked, a small pout to his face. Ichigo sighed and threw his food in the trash, Rukia intercepting his seat on the bench which earned her a glare from the man.

"I don't know."

"Are you okay with everything, Ichigo?"

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Ichigo burst, making Orihime jump.

"Because this is also the time of year Shiro gets jumpy."

"I know, it's because this is when he was left behind.." Ichigo said. "Starrk leaving isn't good either." The two women nodded.

"Have you told him everything you've told us?" Rukia asked, blowing on her coffee. Ichigo slowly shook her head.

"No."

"See, you do what he does to you. You're both not completely honest."

"I know." Ichigo sighed. "But..I-I love him. It's not like he mistreats me."

"I didn't say that, I said that you both are responsible for the disfunction between the two of you." Ichigo looked at her for a moment before he huffed.

"I wish people would stop prying.."

"I think you need to talk to Shinji too." Orihime offered. She smiled softly. "Before him and Shiro get into it again."

"You know..He doesn't like Grimmjow either." Rukia thought aloud.

"It's cause Shin has an opinion on everyone and it's mostly not good." Ichigo said with a frown. They heard the raid go off in their truck near by. Rukia throw the rest of her coffee away as she dashed to the truck. "Later, Orihime!" Ichigo called as he followed suit behind Rukia.

Orihime sat back with a sigh, her phone buzzing. It was Ulquiorra. She smiled and responded, she got up and put her phone to her ear to call him as she began to walk.

"Hi!"

"Afternoon."

"What's up?" She asked, the P popping.

"I'm simply working on some pieces. What are you up too?"

"Just got done meeting Ichigo and Rukia on their lunch break."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I'm okay though. I'm going to work in two hours."

"Ah. Would you like to meet for Dinner later?"

"That sounds great! I work until seven, does that work?"

"Absolutely."

"See you then!" She heard a slight chuckle that made her smile. She heard the slight smile in his voice.

"See you then, Orihime." She walked out of the park with a skip to her step.

* * *

"Wedding dresses?" Ichigo and Shiro asked, eyebrows raised as they looked to Nel. She smiled widely.

"Yeah! I'm going today with Mama, Tia, Orihime, Rukia, Don and Pesche!"

"...That sounds like a lot of people, Nel." Ichigo said.

"Why us?" Nel pouted at the two.

"It's one of the most important decisions I'm going to make for my wedding, you two mean the work to me! Besides I know you two, Mama and Tia won't lie to me. Having an even split of honest and sympathetic will help! I can see Rukia being the meditator along with Don."

"Alright, Alright we'll go." Nel smiled and hugged the two.

"I'll come pick you up at three with Mama, okay?"

"Sounds good."

True to her word, Nel was there at three on the dot to pick the two men up.

"Hi boys!" Said the older woman from the passenger seat.

"Hi Mrs. Odelschwanck."

"Hi Adette." The two responded, Adette smiling at them before facing back to the front. Nel going into the drivers seat.

"I'm nervous." she said after pulling away from the curb and driving to their destination.

"Why're ya nervous?" Shiro asked, brow raised.

"Four months isn't a huge time span, I kinda procrastinated and I hate myself for that. I have to find my dress today."

"I'm sure you will, Liebling*." Adette said to her daughter. Nel just nodded. Ichigo could already tell this was going to be a tad stressful. When they arrived, the other four were already there.

"Ready, Nel?" Tier asked, Nel nodded.

"As ready as I can be, Tia." Nel responded. They walked into the bridal shop, meeting the woman that would be helping them. They all set off on a hunt, after hearing that Nel didn't really want a princess gown and she didn't want anything really tight or horribly low cut. She also didn't want it to have no sleeves, that never worked with her breast size along with a price.

With all of this in mind, they all went on a search to pick one dress per person. Tier picked a dress that was slightly princess ish.

"Didn't she say she didn't want that?" Rukia asked.

"She did, I just think she should give it a chance." With their picks, they began the process. When they saw Nel in Tier's they knew. Adette and Nel cried. Ichigo smiled at her as she looked to him then Tia.

"This is my dress!" She cried, everyone cheering. She smiled widely as she saw the twinkle of her ring as she looked into the mirror. "I didn't think I'd like this.."

"I knew you wouldn't. But it's obvious you do." Nel was beaming.

"I do.." Nel hummed as she thought of saying those words to her man.

"Lets go get something to eat."

"Oh. Oh no!" Orihime cried. "I have dinner with Ulquiorra! I have to go!" Nel giggled.

"Have fun!" Rukia teased. Shiro snorted as the woman bolted out of the shop after apologizing. Ichigo hummed, content and smirked when Shiro kissed his temple. This was nice, it really was.

* * *

 **AN** : HA, ya'll don't get to see the dress till Grimmjow does c:

I hope you guys enjoyed, I know it wasn't very long..but hey! Smut! Also I'm really tired and it's been a bit since I updated.. so here! There are probably errors but I'm really tired. Anyway!

Things Adette says:

*My Nelliel

*Darling

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique! Suggest ideas!

Later days and nights, my hollows!


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro woke up before Ichigo, which was new. He looked over and grinned at the sight that was his boyfriend. Ichigo's cheek was smushed against his pillow, bare back presented to him. Shiro leaned over and kissed his neck up to the back of his ear where he nipped at the skin. Ichigo grunted in his sleep, he waved at the air and turned his head from facing Shiro to their bathroom door.

Shiro chuckled, knowing that move was in vain as he kissed the base of the man's neck, then he kissed to the juncture of his neck and sucked. Wickedly knowing it would leave a mark. Ichigo let out a soft moan at that and an eye peeled open, drowsy from sleep.

"Shiro." Ichigo whined softly as he turned over onto his back, revealing his toned chest and stomach.

"What?" Shiro asked innocently.

"I was trying to sleep, I don't have to work until later." Ichigo pouted making Shiro cackle as he leaned down to Ichigo's face where they shared breath. The orange hair man looked from his lips up to black on gold eyes.

"Ya sure?" Shiro teased, Shiro sealed the distance, Ichigo humming as he did. Then he pulled away and pushed Shiro off him so he could get up. "Awe come on Ichi."

"Wanna play WoW?" Shiro stopped.

"I thought ya didn' like it?"

"I'm bored of the games I've been playing. Come teach me." Ichigo beckoned as he grabbed a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt to throw on. "You have fourthly-five minutes to dazzle me." Ichigo teased, Shiro was just shocked at his demeanor.

"Alright!" Ichigo chuckled as he walked out and they settled at their computers, Shiro at his desktop and Ichigo at his laptop. They played for awhile, Shiro teaching Ichigo tips and tricks. He felt he was starting to get addicted, he sighed looking at the clock.

"I gotta get ready."

"Damn, well are ya hooked?" Ichigo groaned and Shiro just laughed. "I guess so." Ichigo started the process of powering down his computer and he got up, running a hand through his hair. Shiro's phone dinged and he looked to see it was Shinji.

"Why is Shinji messagin' me?"

"Shinji?" Ichigo called from the bathroom, the shower starting.

"Yeah. He says he wants ta meet for lunch." Ichigo sighed, Shiro hearing some of it.

"He probably wants to hash stuff out with you."

"Fuck, I don' wanna do tha'."

"I know, but it would make my life ten times easier." Ichigo got into the shower as Shiro came to the door, opening it so they he could talk some more.

"How so?" Ichigo looked at Shiro who had a sly smirk on his lips.

"Because he bitches a lot about you, Shiro."

"Oh does he?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Yeah..If I let you get in here with me will you stop looking at me like you're gonna eat me?" Shiro laughed.

"Mhm." Shiro hummed and quickly joined the other. Ichigo sighed in relief as Shiro took to massaging the stress relief shower gel he had into his back and shoulders. "Isn't this a win win?" Ichigo hummed in response.

"I'll go if it'll make ya feel better." Shiro sounded not in the least interested.

"I would appreciate the hell outta you if you did."

"Alright alright." Shiro said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said with a content sigh, turning and tugging the long side of Shiro's hair. Shiro grinned as he let Ichigo wash his hair, careful at the three scars on the shaved side of his head. They were sensitive at times, so Ichigo was gentle when touching them. Shiro closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

Once Ichigo was finished, they finished their shower (not without groping) and Ichigo was off to work. Shiro not far behind and thinking about lunch with Shinji later that day.

* * *

"So you're meeting Shinji?" Renji asked, Shiro nodded. Grimmjow raised a brow, currently he was doing a tattoo for his cousin, Nnoitra.

"That's weird as hell." Grimmjow said, line work staying consistent and smooth as he worked. Nnoitra rolled his eyes, Shinji was his ex so he knew how he was.

"Just don't piss him off." Nel came out of the room with a woman, she was beaming as Nel gathered the supplies the woman would need. She turned back to her and smiled.

"Now don't pull on those, okay? It might tear the skin before it heals." The woman nodded and thanked Nel, heading out. Renji raised a brow.

"What'd she get?"

"Nipple piercings." Nel shrugged. Shiro cackled as Grimmjow had to lift his needle at the end of his line and lean back and look at her.

"You're so casual about that."

"Well..So is Shiro about piercing penis'." Nel said, Grimmjow just stared at her. Nnoitra and Shiro bursted into more laughter.

"You're crazy."

"I know, but ya love that about me." Nel smiled teasingly at her fiancé. Grimmjow just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he went to start again before Nel hummed.

"Maybe you should get one!" Nel said, grinning mischievously

"I'm not doin' tha' one. Sorry Grimm."

"Ya'll are fuckin' insane! No needle is coming near my dick!" Nel laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Hun."

"Yeah yeah." Grimmjow growled, going back to Nnoitra who was grinning. Shiro sighed as he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys.

"Well I'm headin' out guys. I'll be back."

"Alright! Good luck!" Nel said, waving. Shiro chuckled slightly as he walked out and started walking to the café they were meeting at. He saw an annoyed looking Shinji in the corner booth and went to join him.

"Bout time." Shinji said. Shiro felt his eyebrow twitch.

"What's up your ass?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to you."

"Well, no shit." This is why they didn't get along, Shiro had a sarcastic bluntness that got him in trouble, like right now.

"Look, I don't like you at all. I think you're an asshole and a prick. But I wanted to meet with you to ask you, what is your game with Ichigo?" Shiro frowned deeply, creasing the area around his brows.

"Game? Ya think I'm playin' with Ichigo?"

"I mean, I just don't know how to read you with him. You treat him like shit." Shiro just stared at him, he felt the familiar feeling of anger bubble in him.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?"

"A friend who's concerned he's being used."

"Fuckin' how?! We've been together for two years." He growled lowly when he saw some people look over. Shinji was getting angry too because apparently this guy was dense.

"Because you're..you're toxic, Shiro!" Shiro's face told him to continue because he wasn't getting his point, so Shinji sneered and continued. "You think the world is cruel and wrong and you don't owe anyone anything. You think you can get what you want just by playing a pity party and that when things don't go your way you run. Just because your parents did it to you doesn't mean **you** have the right to do it to Ichigo!"

Shiro started at him, Shinji was kind of scared when he watched his face.

"Lemme see if I heard ya right." Shiro said lowly, Shinji's eyes widened. "You, think I'm lower than dirt just cause I got baggage? Is tha' what I'm hearin'?" Shiro tilted his head, eyes trained as on Shinji. "am I wrong?"

"You hold him back, Shiro. You constantly build his hopes for a life forever and possibly a family but then you clamp up and run! You don't have _any_ fucking consideration for him! You think you can always kiss and make up and Ichigo excepts that because he doesn't want to lose you! He doesn't realize that you literally pull this shit **all the time**." Shiro's eyes widened and he stared at him, he felt something in his chest ache.

"I will not sit here and watch you fuck him up!" Shinji's lip trembled as he stared at the other. Others were staring at them. Shiro stood, turning. "Yeah go ahead an run because you can't handle it when things get bad!" Shinji hadn't expected Shiro to nail him in his nose, Blood easily dripping.

Shiro felt the satisfying crunch of his nose then turned and fled when patrons came to check on Shinji. Shinji watched him run and saw the look of pure self hatred and guilt. He realized what he just did wasn't good at all, and it hadn't gone how he thought. He pushed the worried people off him as he gripped his nose and walked out.

* * *

"Shiro's not back." Nel said.

"Have you heard from Shinji?" Renji asked.

"No." Nel said. Renji sighed and called Rukia.

"Hello?"

"Rukia, have you heard from Shinji or Shiro?"

"..No..Did Shiro not come back?"

"No he didn't and Shinji hasn't been here or called."

"I really don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do we. It's been two hours, has Ichigo heard from Shiro?" He heard her tell him to hang on and ask Ichigo if he'd heard from Shiro. The worried filled no made Renji groaned and rub his face.

"Alright. I'm gonna call Shinji." Renji hung up after saying good-bye and called Shinji.

"What?" Came a nasally voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shiro broke my nose is what's wrong."

"Why did he break your nose?" Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked over with raised brows from where Grimmjow was getting the wrappings for the fresh tattoo.

"..I fucked up, Renji."

"Really? And the sky is blue. What did you do?"

"..I pushed him too hard and he left."

"Fuck, Shinji!" Renji yelled. He hung up and shook his head. He called Shiro but it went straight to voicemail. He turned to the guys, Nel frowning deeply. "We have a problem."

They searched for three hours, closing the parlor. Ichigo and Rukia joining them at the end of their shift. They all went to Shinji's apartment and Ichigo just stared at the ceiling as Shinji explained what he had said.

"Why did you do that?! Are you a fucking moron?!" Tatsuki yelled. Ichigo just started at the cieling as he felt a tear fall down the side of his face and into his hair. He sat up and looked at everyone.

"I'm going home..maybe he'll..maybe he'll come home." Ichigo got up and looked at Shinji with sad eyes. "I appreciate what you were trying to do..but we were fine." He walked out in despair. Nel watching with concern. Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't mean too.."

"There is a reason Ichigo is the only one aloud to get Shiro upset, he's the only one that can calm him down." Orihime said, looking at the floor. "I hope he's okay."

"Let's hope he's not being fucking stupid."

* * *

White hair was tied in a ponytail as the owner made his way to the door of an apartment. He knocked on the door, stepping away to take a deep breath.

"Um..just a minute!" He heard yelled. The man stiffened and took a deep breath. Was that him? The door opened to show an exhausted looking orange haired man.

He frowned.

"I'm here-" He suddenly was nailed in the jaw.

"Where the fuck have you been, Shirosaki?!" He yelled. "I can't do this shit anymore!" The mans voice cracked.

"W-wait! I'm not him. I think your referring to my brother." He stopped.

"Brother?"

"I'm Rei Zaraki..or well Shirosaki but..I'm Ogichi Shirosaki's twin brother." He watched the man stare at him, Gold on black eyes wide as they stared into chocolate brown eyes.

"Twin? I thought Shiro was an only child...Ah. I'm sorry. I'm Ichigo, his..boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you..Is he around?"

"No.." Ichigo saw the look in the other man's face, one who was trying to find and discover a part of himself. "Come in."

Ichigo stepped aside to let the other in. Rei nodded and walked in, looking around the apartment.

"It's kinda a mess at the moment..Shiro hasn't been home."

"Today?"

"Three weeks." Rei frowned. Ichigo winced at the sight of his jaw. "I'll get you ice for that." He walked into the kitchen and did just that, coming back with ice.

"Is he okay?"

"Haven't heard from him..look it's a long story.."

"I know, it's probably odd for me to be here."

"Does Shiro know about..you?"

"No, not at all. I know I didn't until a year ago..I was hoping he could help me meet my birth parents."

"..I'm not sure he can." Rei frowned again.

"Why not?"

"Shiro was left behind when he was six years old, he came home from school to an empty house. That's what he told me." Rei looked horrified.

"Six?"

"Mhm. He hasn't told me much more about that."

"I'm sure..Do you think I could help you find Shiro?" Ichigo froze.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's awful he left you behind and I want some answers..I'm sure your busy too."

"I am, I work as an EMT." Rei nodded. "Let me call a friend of mine to see if he'll go with you, he may not talk to you."

"Good idea." Ichigo went to grab his phone and Rei walked out into the living room. He looked around and saw the picture of someone identical to him, but one side of his head was shaved while the other side was long like his. Scars marred the shaven side and piecings riddled his ears and few were in his face. Ichigo walked back in.

"Is this him?" Rei held the picture up to Ichigo.

"..Yeah."

"You two look happy." The picture was taken while at a Christmas party one year. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah..That was the first year we were together." Ichigo bit his lip. "I have to get ready for my next shift, someone called and I need to cover for them. I've been looking for a week and a half. I can't go as much..I don't know you but please..please find him."

Rei smiled softly at him.

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

Rukia and Renji sat at home, their mastiff laying at their feet as they watched a movie, Zabimaru was asleep and Rukia smiled softly at the large animal. Renji got up carefully and scratched behind his ears. The dog opened his eyes looked to see Renji then closed them again. Renji chuckled as he got up to get their dinner that was finished. He grabbed their food and brought it back to Rukia.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"..Renji, do you think he really said all that?" Renji shrugged.

"Not sure, at this point it's just trying to get Shiro home. If I was Ichigo though I don't know if I'd take him back with open arms."

"Shiro needs to grow up. He's my friend but he can't keep doing this, Ichigo has so much anxiety about this. For good reason too." Rukia responded. Renji simply nodded.

"We'll find him and I'm sure Ichigo will give him hell." Renji's phone rang to see it was Ichigo. "It's Ichigo." Renji answered with a greeting and so did Ichigo. The next few words out of the others mouth had Renji gapping.

"What? He has a brother?"

"Yeah..He's gonna go look for Shiro. Do think you could go with him?"

"...Sure? Why me though."

"Cause your Shiro's friend too, Renji." Renji sighed.

"Alright, Alright. I'll come pick him up."

* * *

To say the drive was awkward was an understatement.

"Soo..Rei?"

"Mm?"

"Why're you trying to find Shiro after all this time?" This was too awkward for the red head, he didn't even know this guy.

"Ahh..just trying to find out what my birth parents were like.." Renji raised a tattooed brow.

"But?"

"Ichigo told me Shiro was abandoned?" He asked it like he couldn't quiet believe it.

"Yeah. Shiro, Grimmjow and I met in High School and by then he was living on his own. He isn't quiet right but we get along. I'm not as close to him though." Rei nodded.

"I feel like this is a chore for you to find him." Rei said.

"Well, if Shiro doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"What?"

"Shiro has a temper so he runs to prevent people from getting hurt." Rei nodded with a frown. They searched for hours and they hadn't expected to find anything. Until they pulled into a parking lot and saw the man they were looking for limp out of a building. He looked like hell warmed over. Renji instantly parked and ran to catch him.

"Shiro!"

"Fuck off!"

"No! You're coming back! Ichigo is worried!"

"Renji, he doesn't need me. So leave me the fuck alone!" Rei bit his lip as he saw the two. Shiro looked at Rei. "Who the hell are ya?"

"...Rei..I'm your brother. Ichigo sent me with Renji." Shiro frowned deeply and winced as he straightened. He was bruised, beaten and cut. Rei frowned then it dawned on him. "You're in a fighting ring aren't you?!" Shiro sneered.

"I don' care if you're my 'brother', ya don' got any business nosin' around in my life. Ya haven't been here for the rest of it so what makes ya think imma wanna get buddy buddy wit' ya?" Shiro stared at the others shocked face and laughed, slightly insane. "What a joke."

"Shiro you have to come back, the tattoo parlor needs you. Starrk has considered flying back."

"Fuck Starrk!"

"Shiro. Ichigo's been working himself to the bone so he doesn't sit home and think. He hasn't had more than three hours of sleep and he hardly eats. You gotta understand that even if you come back Ichigo is probably gonna treat ya like something he can't handle. He has every right to do so!" Shiro's eyes seemed to glow at the red head in the night.

"..Fine. Let's go." They got into the car, before Rei spoke.

"Kenpachi says our Dad did the same thing." Shiro was quiet.

"Explains why he'd disappear."

"You remember them?"

"Vaguely. Mom had the white hair, I don' remember either havin' our eyes." Rei was quiet. "I'm not a nice person as ya can see. Why were ya tryin' ta find me?"

"Cause I wanted answers on our parents..Figured you'd like to know you're not without family too."

"I got nothin'." Shiro said. Rei took a deep breath and looked out the window on their drive home.

When they arrived Ichigo wasn't home, having gone to work. Shiro waved to Renji before entering their apartment as he groaned and sunk down on the couch.

"It's late, you should stay here." Shiro suggested. He turned on their Netflix to see Ichigo hadn't progressed in any of their shows. Shiro felt a pang as he knew this time Ichigo wasn't going to be so forgiving.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I'm jus' not trustin'. Ya seem like you're tired and Ichigo would kill me if I let ya leave tired."

"Has he seen too many things happen like that?"

"Exactly. We don' gotta spare bedroom, but-" Shiro got up slowly and lifted the cushions of the couch. "This turns inta a bed. We got pillows so..yeah." Rei nodded.

"I got stuff that'll fit ya..obviously. I'll go grab 'em." Rei was just in shock at the one eighty of Shiro's personality as he went to grab him some PJ's. Shiro came back in his own sleepwear, showing his tattoo's briefly before grabbing a sweatshirt from the computer chair and throwing it on. Rei went and changed as Shiro sunk into the computer chair.

He changed and texted his parents letting them know he'd be staying there for the night. He was told to text them when he woke up, if he didn't they'd come looking.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Rei asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I might not answer." Shiro said, he turned to his computer and turned it on. "Ya can watch whatever, by the way. Jus' use the controller." Rei nodded as Shiro shocked him again by logging into the game World of Warcraft.

"You play that?"

"Mhm." Shiro replied. Rei sighed and chose something to watch instead of asking questions as Shiro played away on his game. Three hours later found Rei passed out and Shiro rising to go to bed. He winced and realized he should shower, some of his wounds needing to be cleaned.

He did just that, hissing as soap got into the open wounds. He got out of the shower and braided the hair that laid over his shoulder then walked into his bedroom, grabbing fresh boxers to put on as he grabbed his previous sleepwear and put it back on.

"You're home." Shiro turned to see Ichigo who looked so exhausted. His uniform rumpled.

"Yeah.."

"What did Shinji say that was so bad? Why did you leave, again? It's not like I'd have an issue if it weren't for the fact you disappear-" Ichigo zeroed in on a huge cut on his side, he sighed. "Sit. Let me get my kit."

"Ich-"

"Sit down!" Ichigo yelled, Shiro stood in shock before sinking to sit on their bed. Ichigo grabbed his medical kit and proceeded to clean and tend to the cut. "You're really an asshole."

"He told me I wasn't good for ya Ichi. He's right too.."

"Shiro, you know as well as I do that you do your best. You've grown much more from where you were when we first met." Shiro was quiet and Ichigo sighed. "Shinji and I talked and he finally gets it. I don't know all of what he said but..You always forget who else this effects."

"I know..I know." Ichigo sat back on his heels and looked at Shiro.

"Get in bed. You need rest. I deserve answers though and until I do.." Shiro looked down.

"I get, I get."

"Good." Ichigo started taking his uniform off and went to shower, leaving Shiro with his thoughts. When Ichigo came back Shiro was still awake, looking at the ceiling. Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "I'm shocked you let him stay."

"I'm not tha' much of a dick." Ichigo smirked slightly before getting into bed and turning away from Shiro. Shiro sighed before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, groaning as he blinked. He looked at the time and scrambled up.

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" Shiro's eyes peeled open as Ichigo scrambled around. It was nine a.m. and he had to be work at nine fifteen. Shiro got up slowly as he bustled around, walking out to see Rei awake as he started a pot of coffee and got a mug out.

"Everything okay?" Rei asked.

"Ichigo woke up late." Shiro responded, grogginess evident, Rei shocked to hear him so open. He watched as the other yawned and stretched. Ichigo came bustling out, stopping to get food but having a mug and two pieces of toast put together to keep butter from getting everywhere held in front of him. Ichigo looked at Shiro and he smirked slightly.

"Why are ya starin' at me? Get goin'." Ichigo went to say something before he shook his head, running out with the items given to him. Shiro grabbed his phone and sent a text to Grimmjow before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"You're happy this morning.." Rei said.

"What? I'm jus' wakin' up is all. Gimme an hour." Rei nodded as he was handed a mug, empty but still a mug. "Imma end up makin' another pot anyway so get some." Shiro turned and grabbed a bowl and grabbed some cereal.

"Help yourself." Shiro called over his shoulder after he grabbed his meal and mug. Rei looked after him and then did what he was told, his Mom texted him telling him good morning after his sarcastic "I'm alive" text. Unohana was a doctor, her and Kenpachi took him in when he was a baby. He yawned and walked into the living room, Shiro was flipping through Netflix.

"I don' know how long you're plannin' ta stay but I gotta head to work soon."

"Work? What do you do?"

"I'm a Tattoo Artist." Shiro was quiet for a moment. "If ya want you can come with."

"You're not gonna get in trouble?"

"Nah. Grimmjow and I run the place now with some help from the original owner.." Shiro frowned and then clicked on the show he wanted to watch. Rei noticed it was a new one.

"Why not continue a old one?"

"Wow, ya ask a lotta questions. Ichigo and I watch 'em together tha's why." Rei nodded. "Jus' sit down, you're makin' me nervous." Rei chuckled.

"Would you kill me if I asked why?"

"Tha's two questions." Rei laughed. Shiro just smirked as Rei sat down to eat his breakfast with his brother.

* * *

Shiro walked in to the parlor, Rei not far behind. Nel looked up then ran over and hugged him. Shiro hissed slightly at the contact with his wound but hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay." Shiro patted her back.

"Always a-" Nel smacked his shoulder where a bruise was, making him wince.

"I swear to god if you do it again though I'm gonna have to throttle you!" She yelled. Shiro nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Nel huffed and went back to going through the days schedule. Then she noticed Rei.

"You must be Rei. I'm Nel." She smiled as she held her hand out. Rei took the offered hand and shook it. Shiro watched the exchange then went to see who was booked and who he'd have to call and reschedule with.

"Nice to meet you." Rei responded, soft smile on his lips.

"That should make you feel better, Shiro." Came Grimmjow's voice.

"What's tha?" Shiro asked, sounding slightly interested.

"That the eyes are hereditary." Shiro looked up at Rei who was frowning.

"You didn't think they were?" Rei asked.

"Not with the shit I've been through. There's some parts of my past I don' remember so I jus' figured some asshole did it and I got lucky I wasn' blind cause of it." Rei nodded slowly like he wanted to ask something. "Don' ask." Shiro said. Grimmjow watched him, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Nel gave you the speech."

"She did."

"Good, then I don't have to."

"Where's Renji?"

"He had today off. We hired a few more, since we have so much room and so little people."

"Oh yeah? Who."

"Nnoitra, That one kid Shuuhei, and Tia."

"Really?"

"Really really." Shiro just nodded, sounded good to him. Grimmjow and Rei made eye contact.

"Is this your brother?"

"Yep." Shiro responded. Grimmjow nodded to Rei.

"Grimmjow, nice to meet you." Rei nodded back. Shiro snorted, Grimmjow made him nervous apparently. Rei scowled at Shiro who waved him off.

"Shiro, you gonna start taking calls?"

"Sadly, yes." Nel chuckled.

"Don't complain." Shiro rolled his eyes as he got to work and Rei pulled out the laptop he had brought with him. Shiro raised a brow not noticing it before and Rei smirked.

"Always come prepared." Shiro nodded and went to making the calls he hated.

* * *

"So he just kinda acted like you two were okay?" Rukia asked, Ichigo nodding as he pulled the vehicle into a parking lot to eat lunch. It was around two in the afternoon and they hadn't been able to eat at the normal place with Orihime. They had three calls today so far and Ichigo was already tired.

"Did you guys talk?"

"By the time I was home I was too tired to care..I took care of a cut he had then I went to bed."

"Ichigo.."

"I'm not pitying him so don't start." Rukia raised her brows.

"Don't get pissy with me. I'm just worried that you're not addressing things."

"I'm going to, Rukia. It's fine. He's not getting a free ride this time." Rukia watched him and he sighed. "I asked Tatsuki if I could stay at her place for a little bit. She said sure so.."

"You're moving out?"

"Not for long..I just need space." Rukia nodded. That's when their radio got a call. Ichigo turned the truck on and they were on their way.

Later, he decided to stop at the parlor to say hi to everyone. He knew Shiro wouldn't be home yet and he needed to let him know that he wasn't going to be there when he got there. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the door. He noticed Tia who was sitting and doing a tattoo on a man's back.

"Oh hey Ichigo!" He heard Nel, he looked over to see her doing a tattoo as well on a wrist of a woman.

"Oh you can do tattoos now?" Nel smiled and nodded.

"Yep! Are you looking for Shiro?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"He's doing a piercing right now he should be done in a little bit." Rei looked up from his laptop and waved to Ichigo who did the same. Shiro walked out from the back room and saw Ichigo. He hesitated then started forward and went about sending the client off. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"Shiro..can we talk?"

"Yeah. Jus' gimme a sec." Ichigo nodded and headed to the back room, Shiro's face dropping when he knew it was going to be a private conversation. Shiro finished up putting things away then joined him and shut the door. Ichigo looked up st Shiro from where he sat.

"I'm..gonna go live with Tatsuki for a while." Shiro stared at him and nodded slowly. "I just need some space before we try and go forward.." Shiro was still quiet. "..Can you say something?"

"I'm jus'..tryin' ta think. I'm not good at this."

"I know." Ichigo was shocked he was taking this so well, as he watched Shiro take a deep breath.

"We do need to start over don't we?" Ichigo nodded. Shiro sighed.

"Alright. I get it..how long?"

"A few weeks? I don't know..I don't want to bother Tatsuki too much but at the same time I don't want to not give myself enough time." Shiro nodded.

"Fine. Are ya leavin' tonight?"

"I am." Shiro just nodded again. "..You okay?"

"Not really but ya need ta do what ya need ta."

"Thank you." Shiro chuckled.

"I can't make ya do what ya don' wanna Ichi. I'm not your keeper." Ichigo nodded and got up, and walked out. It took everything he had not to turn around and hug the other or kiss him but he needed this. They should have done this last time he was gone for a long period of time.

So Ichigo went to their shared home and grabbed essentials for himself, sighing and trying not to cry. He didn't like this but he knew he was going to just continue to coddle the other and that's not what he needed. He loved him but he needed to grow up a little. When he arrived to Tatsuki's she had her spare room ready for him, the room obviously used for her to practice her boxing and martial arts. Orihime was over and she gave him a hug, knowing that this was going to be hard on both of her friends. Tatsuki gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so.."

* * *

 **AN:** So sorry this took so long! I wanted this to be longer but yeah xD. Thinking about doing a skip to around Nel and Grimmjow's wedding. Maybe a month before? That means roughly three months.. lemme know what you guys think! Time skip help me out a lot cause I can't get reallllyyy detailed and lawdy.

Any-who~

Follow! Favorite! Review! Critique!

Later days and nights, hollows!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a solid two months since Ichigo had moved out. Rei had gone back home but Shiro and him actually talked often. Rei still was trying to find their birth parents but Shiro couldn't be bothered to help. He had more important things on his mind. Like the fact that Shiro had come to the conclusion he needed time to himself.

Ichigo and himself were essentially on a break, neither having talked to the other since Ichigo moved out. At first it was rough, knowing the other was available to talk to. Shiro though wanted to be with Ichigo he knew that he needed to do some soul searching. It sounded lame, but he realized that the past two and a half years of their relationship Shiro's world was and still is Ichigo. Which isn't bad but it is when Shiro hadn't been working on himself and was more concerned with the other.

Shiro had even started seeing someone to talk to, after a break down and talk with Nel and Rei. So he went on Wednesdays to talk to a man named Ukitake, who was really kind and listened. It was helping too, Shiro had never been easy but over the two years he'd stopped paying attention to his feelings. Which, feelings weren't his thing but when Ichigo and himself had first met he'd been a bit easier to deal with. Life had made Shiro more bitter and Rei's hope to find answers had started to make Shiro the way he had been.

Not saying at all that Ichigo made him this way, he didn't blame Ichigo. He blamed himself for not being able to handle himself and making Ichigo do it for him. Now, he believed he needed more space. He currently was tattooing a man's back. They were talking and Nel watched him with a small smile. Normally Shiro wouldn't engage in conversation unless the client did.

It was a good sign.

Suddenly she was pulled to someone and kissed on the cheek. She looked up at who it was and smiled.

"You're in a good mood." She told Grimmjow and he chuckled.

"A month and few days. Nel smiled. It had been stressful, but the fact Grimmjow was excited about their wedding again which was great. He had gotten to a point where he had just wanted to elope with her. Nel leaned in and kissed him and he grinned into the kiss.

"You're gonna make me hurl." Grimmjow pulled away and saw Nnoitra who rolled his eye at his cousin. Grimmjow flipped him off.

"Are ya gettin' to a break point?" They heard Shiro ask. The client nodded. Shiro stopped what he was doing and told hi to just chill out and he'd get some water for him. Shiro had his hair in a loose braid as he did what he said and gave the man some water.

His phone buzzed and he frowned as he saw it was from Tatsuki. Tatsuki hardly texted him.

 _Shiro, Can you meet Ichigo after your done with whatever at my place? He really needs you._

Shiro's frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" Shiro looked to Nel.

"Ah..It's Ichi. Tatsuki jus' texted me and asked to meet him at her place."

"Tha' don't sound good." Nnoitra said.

"No.." Shiro sighed. "I..gotta make sure he's okay. Imma head over after this."

"Alright, do what ya need to." Grimmjow said, Shiro nodded. So Shiro finished after an hour and a half and found himself at her apartment a half an hour later. He knocked and the door was opened slowly.

"Shiro?" Shiro's heart skipped a beat, Ichigo stood there looking tired and worn but he wore a light smile.

"Tatsuki texted me. Are ya okay?"

"Huh? Oh I just woke up." Shiro nodded, he must have worked a late night cause that's usually what he looked like. "..So she did? Damn it.."

"Why would she text me?"

"Ah..come in?" Shiro nodded and did so. Ichigo sat on her love seat and Shiro stood after removing his shoes and coat. "I've..I told her I was gonna call you last week but never did." Shiro raised a brow. "You look like you're doing really well, Shiro."

"I've been talkin' ta someone 'bout my..feelin's." Ichigo's brows rose. He had been trying to get Shiro to do that for a year.

"You have?"

"Mhm."

"That's great Shiro! I..I'm proud of you." Ichigo fiddled with his hands. "I..I wanna come home. I miss you." Shiro stood there and just stared.

"Ichigo.." His chest ached at the broken looked Ichigo gave him.

"I know that we could very well be better without each other..that you're better without me." Shiro scowled deeply at that. Ichigo's eyes were shinning as he looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath then looked at Shiro, voice thick with tears. "But , God do I need you. I knew how much I did before and when I left it was to give us space. Then it turned in to us essentially being broken up, I thought I'd see you and we'd talk but we haven't and it's killing me. It's killing me how we left it. Then I see you here and..and you've become the man I met again and maybe-" Shiro was in front of him and holding his face in an instant.

"Don't. Don' ya dare start tha' self-degradin' shit. Your right I've gott'n better but I wanted ta so I can be a better person and in turn, a better partner." Ichigo was still crying. Shiro took in his face, the light flecks of hazel in his eyes and freckles that dusted his cheeks.

"But I don' want ya comin' back jus' cause ya think ya need me ta be strong cause, babe you're far from needing me ta do tha'. I don' want this to be something that was turning' pretty toxic. I'm not quiet there and far from tha' yet." Ichigo sniffled and soon it wasn't just softy tears he started sobbing. Ichigo pulled away from him holding his face and put a hand over his mouth, one hand clutched to his chest.

"Ichi." He grabbed Ichigo and held him to his chest as he sobbed. He sank to the floor with the other as he ran his hand through orange locks.

"I keep having that stupid dream." Shiro frowned.

"Tha' nightmare?"

"Yeah." Came the tear-congested voice.

"Ichi, imma be fine."

"I just-have this feeling.."

"I know. I'm not goin' anywhere. I need more time to jus'..be better...Jesus Ichigo.." Ichigo stayed in the familiar warmth of the other's arms. "..I'm not.."

"Not good with this..I know. Can-Can you stay?"

"I can stay." Ichigo nodded. Shiro got up and Ichigo followed to the couch. They sat down and Ichigo found himself moving to Shiro. Ichigo turned on Tatsuki's tv and proceeded to his Netflix.

"..Voltron?" Ichigo asked. Shiro laughed.

"Yeah. I haven't watched any of it since the last time we did." Ichigo smiled softly at that and started up an episode. It was his Netflix account too, Tatsuki used it. So there they sat, Shiro wrapping his arm around Ichigo that had curled to his side, they ended up finishing the show. Ichigo and Him decided to turn on a movie.

"Shiro.."

"Mm?"

"..I love you, you know that right?" Shiro paused the movie and looked at him.

"I do."

"I know you said it once before..but.."

"I know, at the time it wasn' somethin' I really shoulda said. I think I was confused and was cornered." Ichigo was quiet, anxiety building.

"But I love ya too, Ichigo." Ichigo looked up at him.

"For sure?"

"Mhm. I'm not gonna stop jus' cause we need to work shit out." Ichigo smiled.

"Good." He hit the others arm lightly with snorted. Ichigo then leaned in and kissed him softly. Shiro pulled him onto his lap, Ichigo leaned over and revealed her couch was a recliner. Shiro pulled away and kissed his nose and the other chuckled.

Ichigo curled in close as they laid there and watched their movie. He soon fell asleep, Shiro thinking of how well this could continue to go. He didn't want to hide things from Ichigo anymore either, but as he felt the tug of sleep himself he figured it could wait for another time.

* * *

The next day was quiet snowy, and cold. Rukia and Ichigo were heading to get lunch.

"You guys actually said 'I love you' instead of Shiro saying 'love you' then you guys having sex?"

"Rukia."

"I'm just saying! It's a good development!"

"That didn't sound like it was to you."

"Shush." Ichigo chuckled. "So what happened next?"

"We just kinda fell asleep." Rukia gasped.

"No sex?!"

"For fucks sake, Rukia!" She snickered as they walked into the cafe to meet Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"Hiya Ichigo! You look better, what happened?"

"Hey Orihime, Hey Ulquiorra. Ahh-"

"He saw Shiro last night." Rukia is said, Ichigo looked back at her and scowled.

"Shiro? Why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Just..we talked some things out is all."

"Oh that's good!" Orihime said, smiling. Ichigo smiled softly too.

"It is." So the four of the sat and talked over coffee, Rukia and Ichigo ordering some food since it was their lunch break.

"It's really snowing outside isn't it?" Ichigo and Rukia looked behind them, and it was. The snow was relentless.

"We were supposed to get four inches. I guess it is all coming at once." Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded.

"Shit, we should probably get back to the truck then. If it's coming down like that, there's gonna be accidents."

"Oh yeah! Go! Be careful!" They quickly put money on the table for the others to pay and ran to their truck. Ichigo was right, they were getting called to a pile up on the highway due to snow squalls.

They were careful but made haste to the point of the accident. 10 cars and a semi. Ichigo had to school himself as they arrived on scene. The snow was still coming down as they started on the nearest car, other EMS trucks just coming on the scene with a few police cars and a fire truck. The teenager in the car had gotten lucky, Ichigo and Rukia checked his vitals while he called his family.

A police officer helped the young man into his car after they were done, Rukia saying there was no need for him to go back to the hospital. As they went back into the mess, the next car had been slammed into another truck. Ichigo saw the other EMT's handling the cars and semi and he thanked his lucky stars he isn't have to see what chaos the Semi had caused. This in it's self was bad, the passenger side of the sedan was shoved into the median while the front had collided with the trucks back end. Ichigo and Rukia split up, Ichigo getting the truck and Rukia the sedan.

She gasped and called out for Ichigo as another group came to handle the truck, telling him to help his partner. Ichigo came around the truck and didn't need her to clarify. Rukia was currently trying to get Grimmjow out of the driver's seat while Ichigo moved quicker than Rukia has ever seen him as he saw Shiro in the passenger side seat, his head was bleeding and he had a piece of the car's plastic piercing just under his ribs. He was trapped and Ichigo saw he was shockingly still awake, but just barely. Grimmjow was as well and dazed as a police office offered his assistance.

Shiro winced as he tried to move.

"Don't move!" Ichigo yelled brokenly, his voice hoarse. They quickly got two more hands and the jaws of life to pry Shiro from the car. At this point Shiro's world was spinning and he couldn't breath. Ichigo was trying to stop the bleeding on Shiro's side. He looked up.

"Babe, Babe you can't fall asleep. You gotta stay awake."

"I'm so dizzy.."

"Shhhh. You probably have a concussion. Please stay awake." Rukia and himself got the two settled in different trucks, Rangiku and Ikkaku had been called in as well it seemed and they made quick work of getting to the hospital, while mindful of the weather. Ichigo drove while Rukia worked.

When they arrived to the hospital everything was a blur and the hand off was painful for Ichigo. They had nearly lost Shiro once on the ride over, Shiro having passed out on the way there. Ichigo and Rukia stood there after Shiro was in with the doctors and nurses, they moved as Grimmjow was not far behind. Ichigo watched with fear at the swinging doors. Rukia pulled him over to a chair and they sat down.

"..We-We should call Nel and..and everyone." Ichigo whispered.

"Already on it..Ichigo-"

"He'll be okay. He'll be okay." Ichigo whispered. "I'll call Rei." Rukia nodded as he did so.

"Ichigo? What's up?" Ichigo went in and it just all came tumbling out, he was shaking, he was crying.

"I-I'll be right there." The line went dead and Ichigo looked at his phone. Soon they were over run, Nel was there with her mother. Their friends all were there and honestly Ichigo didn't know what to do. Nel and Ichigo hugged, he was still in shock and she was trying not to cry.

"Have-Have they told you guys anything?" Ichigo shook his head.

"No. Shiro when straight into surgery...I-I'm not sure about Grimmjow." Nel nodded. The room was quiet, Ichigo texted his family knowing Yuzu would want to be there. She always did like Shiro, Karin and Him forming a bond that was odd. Ichigo fell sleep pull him as he waited. He was shaken when he felt himself being hugged. He opened his eyes to Yuzu.

"Yuzu.."

"Ichigo I'm so sorry." She cried, Ichigo sighed and held her close. Finally it seemed the doors opened and an exhausted man came towards him. Ichigo recognized him as Hanataro, remembering he had been the one he handed Shiro off too.

Rei sat up, having arrived an hour ago. Ichigo stood.

"Shiro is in the ICU, he had some major internal bleeding and his lung was punctured along with his head. He's been placed in a medically induced coma due to swelling on the brain and to allow the three ribs that punctured his lung to heal." Ichigo looked like death. He wanted to cry, sob, scream.

"He died on the table..We got him back but the shock the trauma put him in wasn't helping..so its best for him to heal this way."

"..W-will he live?" Ichigo whispered.

"I believe he will, but he's gonna be in some pain when he does." Hanataro turned to Nel.

"According to my associate, Grimmjow is doing fine. He has a concussion and his right leg was fractured. He's had some blood loss from the leg being torn open so he's being monitored and we're monitoring him to see if his brain could possibly swell. They're taking him into an MRI at the moment." Nel nodded as she rubbed her arms.

Hanataro turned to his friend

"He's strong he'll be okay." Ichigo bit his lip and nodded.

"When can we see him?" Rei asked, shocking Hanataro that he'd talked.

"Yes, but one at a time." Ichigo waved Rei along.

"You first."

"Ichi-"

"Go." He knew the others wanted to see Shiro and he'd wait for them too. He wanted to be the last one in to be by himself and cry.

* * *

The first few days were hard. Ichigo kept to going to work, Rukia worried for him. Nel had Tia, Nnoitra, Shuuhei and Renji working to keep the parlor open. Tia told Nel to stay with Grimmjow. He currently had been held due to an infection that had set in on one of his wounds. Nel had spent the night with Grimmjow, allowed too due to her being his fiancé.

"Ya look like you've been through hell, Nel." Nel looked up and saw Grimmjow groggily looking at her. She smiled softly.

"Because of you, as always." She teased. Grimmjow grunted and frowned. He had been trying out the events in order, he head foggy. He remembered the drive, then him unable to see anything then the crash and hearing Shiro as they impacted. They had been going to make a withdrawal from Starrk's bank in the next town for the parlor per his wishes.

He remembered Rukia needed help getting him on a gurney and he remembered Ichigo calling out to Shiro not to move. Oh fuck, Shiro.

"What happened to-"

"Shiro? He's..He's in a coma at the moment..He has some swelling on the brain and his lung has been punctured.." Nel had been told to not bring it up until Grimmjow did. He had some temporary memory loss but they said he'd be okay. Grimmjow frowned.

"Is there more?"

"Shiro's whole left side is scared and mared, he had to be put on a ventilator the same day because of fluid in his lungs." Grimmjow groaned.

"Fuck.." he growled.

"I know.." She whispered.

"Is he.."

"At first we were sure but now we aren't. If his lungs fail Grimm.."

"I know." Grimmjow growled.

"Babe, this isn't your fault. You couldn't help it." Grimmjow was quiet. Nel sighed and she took one of his hands and kissed it. "This isn't like you, stop it."

"It's so shitty, Nel."

"I know." Adette joined them, holding food for Nel and a treat for Grimmjow.

"They said that you could have some food so..I found you a no-bake cookie." Grimmjow grinned wolfishly.

"Hell yes." Nel chuckled as he ate what was given and she ate her dinner with her mother. "Did Mom and Pop come?" He asked.

"They did, they got a hotel nearby." Grimmjow nodded. Grimmjow had been in and out of sleep for the past few days so he didn't recollect a whole lot since the accident. He just knew Nel hadn't left and he remembered telling her to put the other four on in the parlor.

"Hey Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go check on Ichigo. I'll be back, okay?" Grimmjow nodded. He normally hated being alone with Adette but she hadn't been flitting about or nagging him so he wasn't worried. Nel kissed his forehead and left, going down two halls and finding her way to Shiro's room in the ICU.

Ichigo sat back in a chair with a book in hand. It was a small World of Warcraft book. He held Shiro's hand that wasn't wired up and read to the other, reading glasses balanced on the end of his nose. Nel stayed back and listened to the way Ichigo read, knowing that the character on the cover was what was in Shiro's sleeve design.

 _"They were coming up on the jump Arthas loved now. To the east of Capital City and close to the Balnir farmstead was a small cluster of hills. Invincible surged, the earth devoured by his pounding hooves, pulling himself upward toward the precipice almost as fast as if they were on level ground. He wheeled and turned along the narrow pathways, sending stones scattering with his hooves, his heart and Arthas's both racing in excitement. Then Arthas guided the stallion to the left, over an embankment-"_

Ichigo happened to look over to a sadly smiling Nel.

"Reading to him?"

"He likes Arthas so..why not? I got this for him for Christmas but..with everything that happened I forgot to give it to him." Ichigo pushed his glasses into his orange sound and saved the page.

"How's he doing?" Ichigo let out a shaky breath.

"His hand has gripped mine but then it goes limp again. They said he has some mild swelling on the Brain and his lungs are staying the same. They're leaving him like this until his condition improves due to the pain of having the tube going into his lungs and resting on some of the set ribs.." Ichigo looked at Shiro's face that wasn't one that looked completely peaceful. He knew Shiro felt some of the pain.

Ichigo turned back to Nel.

"How's Grimmjow?"

"His Infection is getting better, he isn't running a fever anymore."

"That's great news.." Ichigo trailed off. Nel looked around the room and clicked her tongue.

"I'll be back, okay?"

"Huh..?"

"Don't question me, I'll be back."

"..Alright." Nel made good on her promise and came back with some flowers and food for Ichigo. Ichigo gave her a weak smile.

"The room was drab and I figured you haven't eaten."

"You're right." Nel giggled. Ichigo then looked at the time.

"Ahh..I gotta eat then go home and get dressed then come back."

"You're still working?"

"I mean..They put me on back up duty so I'll be downstairs and mainly just making sure the trucks are alright." Nel sighed.

"Fine fine. Text me if you need me." Ichigo nodded and went about trying to detach himself. He kissed Shiro's forehead and lingered at the door and looked back at Shiro.

God, he loved him so. He wanted the best for him and this surely wasn't it.

* * *

Rei stopped by after everyone had left Shiro's room and sighed at the sight. He had some papers and maybe Shiro would hear him. Ichigo had been reading to him and he had told Rei that Shiro may be able to hear them. So he had some papers on their parents, and he wanted to share it with Shiro. He sat where Ichigo had that morning and afternoon and took a deep breath.

"So..I found some stuff." Rei bit his lip. He wanted to hear Shiro's smart aleck remarks but he got none. He had just found his brother, he didn't want to lose him. He was just starting to get stuff on their parents.

"Our parents..when they left, apparently went up into Canada and went to Michigan and then into Wisconsin." Rei looked at his papers. "Our Dad apparently had pissed off the wrong fighter and they went after our parents..That person didn't know about us and I think that's why..why they left you behind." Rei went quiet.

The beeping of machines and the inhale and exhale of the machine that was helping him breath at the moment was the only thing heard. Rei saw his hand twitch, his face lighting up. He knew it was something and possibly..possibly Shiro was getting better?

"I've hit a dead end at this point and right now I'm trying to find other relatives that could help?" Rei leaned back and sighed. "You know I think you and Ichigo really need each other?" Silence. He sighed and stood up. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Rei left, unable to handle the silence from the usually quick witted man. He decided to stop by and see how Grimmjow was. The man was supposed to be released but he hadn't due to his infection. Nel was curled up next to him, carefully and asleep. The man looked over and Rei could see the subtle shock in his face.

"Didn't expect to see you."

"I know, just wanted to see how you two were doing..Where's Adette?"

"Nel convinced her to head back to or place. She was tired." Rei nodded, Grimmjow raised a brow at the papers. "What's that?"

"Ah, just some stuff I found on my parents." Grimmjow's eye brows rose.

"Really?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested?"

"Personally, I'm not but I know Shiro would be. He did talk about them, mostly during Highschool."

"He just gave up didn't he?"

"I guess, I've know Shiro for awhile but he came be a bitch to read. Ichigo's the only one that has done that well."

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"Hm. Not really, that's more of Nel's thing."

"Her and I talked about that." Grimmjow snorted but winced, regret evident.

"Of course ya did." Grimmjow groaned and leaned his head back. "I want out of this fuckin' hospital. I've never liked 'em."

"I don't even think doctors do. My Mom doesn't." Grimmjow nodded.

"If ya want you can go bug everyone at the parlor. Give 'me an update on Shiro. They've been runnin' the place." Rei nodded.

"I can do that." Grimmjow seemed satisfied with the answer and closed his eyes. Rei smirked slightly and turned to make his way out.

"Thanks." Rei waved him off.

"Yeah yeah." He heard the chuckle from the other man as he left.

Maybe he was more like Shiro than he thought.

* * *

Ichigo had another break down that day, and Rangiku forced him to actually go home. Said he needed the fresh air. He had argued but then fucking Uryu brought up Shiro and he caved. He should have gone to Tatsuki's..but instead he found himself at their apartment. He looked around after opening the door.

It was cold and dark, he felt tears gather again. He really needed to stop crying, it was giving him headaches. But he couldn't. He felt the tears fall down his face as he sat on their couch. He sighed and angrily wiped at his face. Shiro would be okay..right?

He knew that he needed Shiro so what would he be like, who would he turn into if he died? Ichigo sighed and tried to banish those thoughts as he turned on the TV. He sat back and aloud himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was released a week later, Shiro had moved but the nurses said it was due to him reacting to things internally. Not him trying to wake up. He currently sat in the parlor, on his day off and Tatsuki dragged him out of the hospital room. Ichigo sat there for a moment and watched Tia work. Grimmjow sat at the counter, not really being aloud to do much which put the other in a foul mood. He looked at Ichigo.

"You want one don't ya?" Ichigo looked at him and raised a brow.

"What?"

"A Tattoo."

"I mean yeah..but I wanted Shiro to do it."

"You could always get another one."

"Why are you prying, Grimmjow?"

"Cause I'll do it." Ichigo blinked.

"What?"

"I'll do it for ya. I'm sure your little brain already has an idea." Ichigo scowled at the man who grinned arrogantly.

"Fuck you." Tia rolled her eyes as he client giggled.

"You shouldn't do that Grimmjow, your one side is still healing from the infection."

"Jesus Halibel, I'm fine. You're not my mother."

"Nel will have your ass." Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo stared off when he phone rang, he saw it was the hospital and grabbed it quickly. He answered it.

"H-Hello?" The other two in the room frowned. Shuuhei walking and stopping as he felt the atmosphere.

"Ichigo? You..You should get down here."

"What's going on?"

"Shiro woke up but when he did he had a seizure-"

"Oh my god. Oh my god, I'm on my way." Ichigo stood up quickly and grabbed his keys as he hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Shiro woke up but he had a seizure, I have to go." Ichigo rushed out without a second glance. His drive to the hospital was rough as he had a panic attack. His medical training trying to figure it out on why he had a seizure.

"Fuck..Fuck." He whispered. He pulled in and made haste into the building and to his room. Shiro wasn't awake and by this point had more machines, now he was hooked up to more machines.

"He called for you before it happened." He looked to Rei who was a mess behind him.

"What did they say?"

"The Edema he has is worse than we thought, it's what's causing his lungs to be reacting the way they are." Ichigo's eyes teared up.

"The one time I wasn't here.."

"Don't." Rei said. "I really don't wanna hear that." Ichigo was quiet as he looked at Shiro's face. He felt a part of him die looking at how much worse for wear he looked.

"They said their gonna keep him under.." Ichigo nodded.

"I understand why. Another seizure could be too much for his lungs." Rei nodded.

"..I found our parents." Ichigo looked back at him.

"What?"

"Our Mom is alive but our Dad passed away."

"Jesus.." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"I talked to her and she's flying here to meet us." Ichigo stared wide eyed at him.

"Rei, she can't be here when he wakes up. That's gonna be too much stress for him."

"I know. She said she wanted to come back to New York for awhile. Since they moved here apparently before.."

"Before they abandoned him." Ichigo finished. "I can't handle seeing her and I don't want too until Shiro does. Please don't bring her here." Rei stared at him.

"Ichig-"

"Rei. I'm begging you. I can't handle that shit and neither can Shiro." Rei frowned and turned.

"Fine." With that he left and Ichigo groaned as he looked at Shiro again. He noticed the book on the shelf so he grabbed it and the glasses from where he'd forgotten them. Ichigo sighed deeply as he sat in his chair and took up his place as he began to read to Shiro more.

* * *

 **AN** : I GOT HIT WITH MAJOR MUSE SO-SORRY AND YOU'RE WELCOME FROM ME. I know it's shorter than usual but I don't usually update this quickly so-YEAH.

And a Thank you to MidnightRose for loving them as much as I do and helping me develop their characters

Favorite! Follow! Review! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's dream was shaken when he heard someone calling for him and felt himself being jostled. He blinked his eyes open slowly to see purple eyes staring at him.

"Hey Ichigo..They said it was time to head home." Rukia said softly. Ichigo had been lucky to get to spend the night some nights but others he couldn't. Ichigo blinked and sat up slowly, fixing the glasses that had been smushed against the bed and his face. Ichigo looked to Shiro and he sighed.

"Ah..alright." He stood up slowly and grabbed his things. He leaned over and kissed the other man's head, then proceeded to follow Rukia out.

Ichigo sighed and conversed with Rukia for a bit as they made their way out of the hospital.

"You should really help Grimmjow."

"Huh? Grimmjow? Why Grimmjow?"

"Because Shiro's his best man." Realization hit Ichigo. "..And Nel said he's not taking it well."

"I guess I forgot how close they are."

"Mhm. Apparently Renji just learned they hadn't just met in High School; they were friends in Middle School before Shiro was moved again." Ichigo was quiet.

"Oh." He responded lamely, Rukia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You two are weird..Is it cause he was the type of guy you would've dated in High School?"

"Rukia!" Rukia smirked and Ichigo rolled his eyes making Rukia snort.

"Alright I'll talk to him." Ichigo wrung his hands together when they reached his car and looked back at his old friend.

"I know." She whispered, the concern shinning in her eyes.

"Just..it's been three weeks." Ichigo whispered. His eyes shone. "Shiro won't ever let it go if he misses Grimmjow and Nel's wedding." His voice was thick, Rukia nodded.

"And since the coma isn't medically induced anymore since his seizure.."

"He might fall into a simply vegetative state because typically they last two to four weeks." Ichigo nodded, brown eyes wide as they looked down to her. Knowledge sometimes wasn't bliss, but ignorance wasn't either and Ichigo was caught in the crosshairs of it. He wanted to know everything that was going on with Shiro but his medical training both for work and when he helped run his father's clinic didn't help with that.

Rukia crossed her arms and thought.

"He has a week before we get to that point, Ichigo."

"I kno-"

"You have enough to stress yourself out about. Tomorrow I want you to go get that damned tattoo." Ichigo looked taken back.

"Ruki-" Rukia held up a finger.

"You have more than one you've shown me. Have Grimmjow do the one you want for Shiro and then Shiro can do the other one." Ichigo was quiet then chuckled.

"Alright Alright. Kill all your requests with one stone, right?" Rukia smiled at him innocently and he scoffed, turning to open his car door.

"Just..try and have a good day tomorrow? Grimmjow already knows I just had to convince you." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm gonna come here after, Rukia. What if he wakes up?"

"That's fair. Just trying to get you to live a bit."

"I appreciate it."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"You, Shinji and Tatsuki."

"Really?" Ichigo chuckled, feeling tired.

"Yeah..Do you need a ride?"

"No! I'll be fine." Rukia nodded and Ichigo soon found himself going back to his and Shiro's apartment.

* * *

"Ya sure this is what ya want?"

"Very sure."

"Alright, fine go sit down and I'll get the stuff." Grimmjow got up with a grunt, he had a limp to his leg that was still in wraps. He was healing well, but he said he'd more than likely always have a slightly limp.

Ichigo sighed softly and thought about his conversation with Rukia. Grimmjow came back and told him to stay relaxed or it was gonna make the sting and pain worse. As they started the pain on his forearm wasn't bad and it turned into a numb feeling as Grimmjow continued.

"So..you're coming with us to my parents for the wedding right?"

"Oh, yeah. When?"

"In a week and a half.." Grimmjow was frowning as he concentrated on the word art on his forearm and the shape.

"That soon?"

"We're goin' early to get everything ready and to visit."

"Ah...Hey Grimmjow?" He got a raised eyebrow from the other man. "..Are you doing okay?" It was lame and he internally groaned but Shiro and Grimmjow had always had an understanding Ichigo didn't quiet get but they got along and were like brothers in an odd way.

"I'm fine." Grimmjow said shortly. Ichigo sighed.

"Just figured you were the only other person who'd understand what I'm going through..ya know?"

"Did Nel talk to you?"

"Rukia."

"Fucking Midget." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Look..Ichigo I don't want to talk about this shit. Shiro's my best man and he..he'll be there." Ichigo was quiet, the parlor was quiet as well except for the slight buzz of the needle.

"Fine." Ichigo responded. He then sighed at his dream. "Rei found Shiro's Mom."

"What?" Grimmjow said after a beat of silence.

"Yeah..it's stressing me out because I've had to keep Rei away."

"Rei? Why?"

"He wants her to come see Shiro." Grimmjow had to lift the needle carefully after finishing his line and stare at Ichigo with a face that scared the man.

"You're not fucking serious, are you?"

"I'm not..I had to request them to keep Rei away. I'm scared they might come after me and say they're family and can call the shots. Which isn't wrong..We're not married."

"Shiro and I talked about this. You'd be fine." Ichigo frowned.

"What?" Grimmjow sighed.

"We both had wills written after what happened with Yylfordt. He also has kinda a living will which I didn't have done cause I was engaged by then."

"Living Will?"

"In his situation right now, you are the soul person that can decide for him. He said he trusts you with his life." Grimmjow said. Ichigo stared at him.

"He didn't tell me this.."

"That's cause he's a dumbass that likes to leave me with his dirty work." Ichigo snorted and Grimmjow handed him a water, which he took gratefully.

"I'm sure Shiro will make it." Grimmjow looked up at him from looking at his art.

"That fucker is gonna make a grand entrance." Ichigo laughed for the first time in awhile.

* * *

Ichigo walked into Shiro's room and looked up from his phone to see a woman with white hair siting in the chair he sat in next to Shiro. He frowned and looked to Rei who looked at him with wide eyes.

"I..I thought you were getting a tattoo?"

"No. That was yesterday." Ichigo said, he looked to the woman who looked back with wide eyes.

"You must be Ichigo." She stood and held her hand out. "I'm Shiro's mother, Aria." Ichigo stared back at her. He felt anger. Anger at Rei for bringing her here and to her for thinking she had the right to suddenly be involved.

"I'm his boyfriend. Why are you here?" It came off rude and he knew it. He couldn't help it though. He was, as stated, angry. The outstretched hand fell to the woman's side.

"I didn't mean to offend you if I have. You have every right to be angry.."

"I do when I expressed the danger that you being here has on his health. He's had one seizure already and I'm not letting that happen again."

"..I doubt-"

"I'm an EMT and know that those in comas can hear us. Maybe not all of it but enough to retain and keep them going if there is brain activity; which Shiro has. You have no right being here."

"Don't talk to her like that." Ichigo turned and looked at Rei.

"I told you what could happen. I _asked_ you to _please_ keep her away. I don't ask much. I've been nice and kind to you but-"

"Who said you suddenly had a say. You left him."

"I did not leave him. I had to take a break and he asked me to stay away." They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Grimmjow who help two more books. He frowned and then he sneered when he saw the woman in the room. He knew who she was, the white hair a give away.

"What's goin' on?"

"Just trying to tell them to leave." Ichigo whispered.

"You're not family, Ichigo. We are." Rei said. Grimmjow growled at him.

"The fuck you are!" Ichigo felt bad for what he was about to add but the anger in him was still feverish in pitch.

"At least I didn't leave my son on his own. I have been there through everything with him. /Everything!/ So please leave. Now. Before I call security." Aria nodded slowly and motioned for Rei to follow as she left. She left a letter on the bedside table as they walked out, Grimmjow grabbed Rei by his arm and squeezed.

"Don't you ever insinuate Shiro didn't ever have a fucking family ever again. Do you understand me?" Blue eyes shone with malicious intent into golden on black ones. Rei shook himself free from Grimmjow's grasp and walked off, Aria close behind.

Grimmjow sneered again. Ichigo sighed and sat in the chair. Ichigo looked to all of Shiro's machines with worry and he saw the spikes in his brain activity and heart monitor during the debacle. Ichigo sighed again and was shocked when books were handed to him.

"I got Shiro some other books for WoW." Ichigo smiled softly and took them.

"I'm shocked." Ichigo remarked and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't stop bein' mopey about not havin' anything to read after finishing that one other book."

"Thanks, Grimmjow."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"Not at first." Ichigo quirked a brow as Grimmjow waved him off. "I just don't like the bitchy moods you get in."

"Asshole." Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo sat for a moment as he watched Shiro's chest rise and fall with assistance.

"I miss him." Ichigo whispered, almost unintentional. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah..Same here." Both men watched Shiro before Grimmjow sighed. "I think I'm gonna head home. Just came to drop those off."

"Good idea, you shouldn't be on that leg so much." Grimmjow glared at him and Ichigo's face was that of someone who shouldn't be tested. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and started heading his way out. Ichigo chuckled slightly as he cracked open the book called Illidan.

* * *

"That's so pretty!" Orihime said looking at the other man's forearm, which held his freshly tattooed moon. Ichigo chuckled softly and Tatsuki nodded in agreement with her long time friend.

"Grimmjow did a good job."

"Well, it gave him something to do and if something does happen to Shiro..." Ichigo trailed off. Tatsuki patted his arm and handed him a Tupperware bowl. He raised a brow to discover it had some soup in it.

"When I stopped by your place there wasn't anything in your fridge. So here's something for dinner so you can go in the morning for groceries."

"Ah..thanks."

"I swear, you and Hime would starve without me." Ichigo chuckled slightly. Orhime looked at her and giggled as she shook her head with a sly look.

"Are you gonna go up with Nel and Grimmjow for the wedding?"

"The wedding is two weeks away..I just.."

"They're going to spend time with his parents and set up some more before."

"..I don't know. What if Shiro wakes up?"

"Ichigo. It's their wedding, I'm sure Hanataro will look after him." Ichigo sighed.

"Tatsu-"

"He wouldn't want you to miss this." Orhime said and Ichigo stopped, then nodded.

"You're right."

"Or even Rangiku and Gin can stop by and keep you updated."

"Besides, Nel would be crush-

"Alright alright. Just stop guilt- tripping me. I'll go. It's not like I wasn't gonna go to their wedding.."

"You know you need to get away. The past month has been nothing but dull for you." Tatsuki said.

"And we'll all be together!" Orihime said and he smiled.

* * *

The anxiety it gave Ichigo to be two hours away from Shiro in the Hamptons was evident as he drove with Rukia, Shinji, Tatsuki and Renji. His hands were firmly at ten and two on the wheel as he followed Grimmjow and Orihime followed behind his car. They were nearing the end of the drive, according to Tatsuki who had come out on top of the fight for shotgun.

"We've got about fifteen minutes." The car sighed with relief.

"Finally." Poor Renji and Shinji had wanted the front due to their long legs and being in the back wasn't exactly nice. Tatsuki snickered and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So have you ever met his parents?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Grimmjow's? No..Shiro has but not me."

"His parents are cool." Renji said, he chuckled. "You'll figure out real quick who he looks more like."

"I'd say his Dad." Rukia said.

"Mom." Shinji interjected, reading something on his phone. Ichigo's phone rang and Tatsuki picked it up and answered it for him, knowing he didn't like being on his phone while he drove at all.

"Hello?"

"We're getting ready to pull in, just to let everyone know." Came Nel's voice.

"Alright I'll let everyone know." Tatsuki responded.

"Thank you!" The line went dead as they pulled into a long driveway.

"Holy shit." Ichigo heard Tatsuki say. They had known that Grimmjow's parents were successful but they didn't know they had a house like this.

"Come on guys, what did you think we'd see in a place like the Hamptons?" Rukia said. Ichigo snorted.

"You're not wrong." Ichigo pulled up next to Grimmjow and parked at the end of the long driveway. Renji and Shinji practically leaped out. Ichigo hadn't realized how much his legs hurt until he got out, stretching his arms and back. Orihime pulled behind them and parked. Ulquiorra, Shuuhei and Nnoitra jumping out of her car while Nel, Tia, Adette and Grimmjow did the same.

"I forgot how big this place was." Nnoitra commented and Grimmjow looked unamused. Nel giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek as she started grabbing her stuff. Grimmjow frowned and plucked her stuff from her and she pouted.

"I can get it myself Grimm."

"Yeah yeah." He waved her off. Adette chuckled at the two and watched as a woman who looked no older than forty. Red hair was half up and down as ocean blues smiled widely.

"Grimmjow!" She held her arms out wide as he smirked and walked over, hugging his mother. She pulled back and looked up at him. He quiet literally towered over her, as she only appeared to be five feet in height. She kissed his cheeks and pulled him back down for a hug. "I missed you! You should visit more often."

"I would Ma, if I could." She smiled.

"I know." She responded as she pulled away, allowing Grimmjow to straighten to his full height and look over to the crowd he brought. She walked over and hugged Nel first, the two conversed for she and Adette greeted each other as well. She pulled Renji into a hug who chuckled as she commented about how big he'd gotten. She stopped at the five she didn't know and then looked around and looked back to her son, a frown creasing her delicate face.

"Where's Shiro?" Ichigo's face looked to the ground. She knew that Grimmjow had been in an accident but she didn't know Shiro had been with him. She looked at the somber look of the crowd.

"He's not.." Identical blue eyes teared up as she looked back at her son.

"He was in the car with Grimmjow too, Joslyn.." Nel said. "He's back in New York right now in a Coma." She knew that Grimmjow hadn't wanted to tell his mother about it. Joslyn viewed Shiro like a son. She nodded slowly and sniffed.

"Okay.." she turned to the five she hadn't yet greeted and zeroed in on the young man who looked like he was torn. She walked to him and held a hand out.

"I'm Joslyn Jeagerjaques. You are?" Ichigo looked at her then took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Knowing blue eyes went from him to the others she had yet to meet as Ichigo watched her. When she was done she herded them all into the house.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's doing some business right now, he'll be home soon." She informed. She showed everyone to their rooms and they all just went about their day.

* * *

He heard everything, he had heard the pleas and crying. He had heard the anger in Ichigo's voice and he had heard his friends. He had heard an unfamiliar voice too. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was hard. He wanted to wake up and protect Ichigo from whatever it was that was causing him so much stress but he couldn't.

It took him what felt like years, but four days in our time to open his eyes. When he did it was slow. He looked around to see an empty room. He remembered the last time he had woken up he had been in an immense amount of pain. Right now he was trying to not to throw up when Hanataro was suddenly in his vision telling him to relax.

There was a tube shoved down his throat and he was telling him to relax? When it came out he coughed, Hanataro soothing him.

"Shiro, can you touch your thumb to your middle finger?" Shiro did it after a moment of processing what he was told and also wiggled his toes. His body was achey and he felt exhausted. Hanataro beamed. He had known the swelling had gone down in his brain, he had told Ichigo too it was just a matter of it caused any damage.

"How do you feel?"

"Li-..Like Shit." Hanataro was pleased, as Shiro closed his eyes.

"Just rest. I'll-" Shiro's eyes opened again and looked around the room.

"Ichi..Where is he?" His voice was soft and rough due to the lack of use.

"He went to Grimmjow's parents for the wedding. Just stay calm and I'll call him." Shiro groaned as he leaned his head back, he couldn't miss his best friends wedding. He watched as Hanataro walked out of the room then he had an idea.

"Han-taro." He called. The man peeked his head around the wall. Shiro cleared his throat and winced. "Don'..tell 'em I'm awake."

"What?" The man asked, like he didn't hear him right.

"I wanna..surprise him. I want to be able to hol-d him when he sees me." Hanataro

nodded slowly.

"I'll just tell him the swelling is down."

Shiro nodded as he went to do just that. Later, he picked up his phone that was on the table near his bed. He stopped when he noticed the Illidan and Arthas books. He felt warmth in his chest when he saw they had obviously been read.

He smirked then went back to his task.

The text that Tatsuki got nearly made her choke.

 _"Hey, I'm gonna need a ride when I get outta here."_

 _"You're awake?!"_

 _"No shit."_ Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

 _"Does Ichigo know?"_

 _"No. I wanna surprise him."_

 _"He's gonna beat your ass, you know that right."_

 _"He may. Hanataro said I could be out in a week."_ Tatsuki frowned.

 _"That's two days before the wedding."_

 _"I know. I'm not gonna miss it."_ Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

 _"Alright Alright."_

 _"Don't let it slip."_

 _"I won't!"_ She could practically hear him laughing.

 _"Thanks."_ Tatsuki sighed and nearly jumped when someone addressed her.

"What'cha up to?" She turned to see Nnoitra walking into the kitchen where she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Ah, nothing." Nnoitra raised a brow before he looked over to the back door in the kitchen being opened. There stood a man with the same shade of blue hair as Grimmjow. If Tatsuki hadn't known any better, she would've thought it was him until she saw his eyes which were a different shape and instead of blue were brown.

"Oh, is everyone already here?" He walked in further, Starrk and Lilinette not far behind.

"Yeah, they're all with Joslyn right now."

"Of course. She was excited for you all to come." The man looked to Tatsuki and held his hand out.

"Alwin Jeagerjaques."

"Tatsuki Arisawa." He nodded. He walked out and the other two decided to follow. Hugs, hand shakes and hello's were exchanged. Tatsuki frowned. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He went to lay down. He looked exhausted." Orihime responded and she sighed.

"Alright." As if he had heard her, the man appeared and he didn't look the best. It made Tatsuki feel bad that she knew he was okay, but couldn't say anything.

"Hanataro called, he said the swelling is down." He said, there was relief spread through out the room.

"That's good! That's progress!"

"Yeah.." Ichigo nodded and looked at his phone. He noticed the new addition and they greeted and he met Grimmjow's Dad. Ichigo found his way back to his room after an hour and a half. He laid down and opened his laptop to Netflix.

He stopped when he saw Voltron had updated for its second season. He..shouldn't, but it would just be one episode. So he started watching..and soon found himself on episode five. He gasped and stopped as he shut the laptop.

"Shit!" He had wanted to wait for Shiro. He felt awful. He leaned his head back and shook his head. "This is so fucked." He said to no one in particular.

He found himself drifting off and he let it happen, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow's mother had put Nel and himself in different rooms for their stay here. At first he had argued but then given in when she had given him the look. Naturally Grimmjow caved because he wasn't gonna argue with his Mom and the look wasn't anything to mess with. He hadn't been sleeping well however. So currently he laid staring at the ceiling in his room.

He heard a small knock before the door opened and it was Nel, in her fluffy pajama pants and a shirt that she had stolen from him. Grimmjow smirked and he sat up in bed.

"I..can't sleep." She said. Holding the fluffy blanket she had packed to her chest. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Neither can I." Nel looked to her feet then back to Grimmjow who motioned for her to join him. "Don't just stand there, Babe."

"Won't your Mom be mad?"

"I doubt it. Come on." Grimmjow said, pushing his blankets back for her. She smiled and him as she joined him and cuddled to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as the familiar warmth enveloped her.

"Hey Grimm?"

"Mm?"

"One full day." Grimmjow cracked a grin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grimmjow fell asleep with his face in her hair as she closed her eyes.

"..Shiro's gonna be alright, right?" Nel looked up to Grimmjow's face.

"Of course he will." She said, reaching up to cup his face and have him look at her.

"I.." Grimmjow went to say something but then rolled his eyes and stopped.

"What?"

"Just can't believe he's gonna miss this." Nel looked at him sadly.

"I know..I'm sorry for that. We'll record it and everything so you two can just sit and watch it when he can."

"It's not the same."

"Again, I'm aware." Nel teased, Grimmjow grunted and she kissed his cheek. "As long as he's okay, we can make more memories together." She said and he looked back down at her. There was so many emotion in those blue eyes and she just smiled at him.

"He'll be okay." She said again, like it was a mantra. The man nodded and kissed along the birth mark on her face then her lips. When they parted he rested his forehead against her's. Grimmjow didn't like showing weakness, and it was still hard for him to with her but he did and that's what mattered to Nel.

They laid there until Grimmjow fell asleep. She smiled softly as she felt sleep tug at her. She couldn't wait to be married to him.

* * *

Shiro stood, his legs achey from the work he'd put in but he was finally cleared to leave. Tatsuki said she was a half an hour out so at this point he just needed to get his things gathered. He grabbed everything that Ichigo had left. He still wasn't one hundered percent but Hanataro said that was normal. The fact he was able to achieve his goal of getting out earlier was astonishing to the smaller man.

Shiro turned when he heard someone at the door of his room. He saw Rei staring wide eyed at him.

"Shiro?" He had forgotten to call his brother, maybe because he had a feeling something had happened? He had heard the voices but only bits and pieces of words.

"Hey Rei."

"You're awake? Why-Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"'Cause no one knows. I'm headin' to surprise Ichi." Rei's face dropped and Shiro raised a brow. "What?"

"Ah..nothing."

"Obviously not. I heard ya say somethin' 'bout our..Mom?" He didn't like called her his mother, but there wasn't anything else he could think to call her.

"Yeah..She's alive..and came and saw you." His brother was being really awkward about it and he now was piecing it together.

"Ichigo didn't want her here, did he?"

"No..and we fought. I-I said some shit I didn't mean." Shiro scowled as he started at his brother.

"What did ya say, Rei?" It was more so a command for answers.

"That..he left and-"

"Are ya fuckin' me?" Shiro interrupted him. "I left 'em more than once, and he took me back. I understand why he left, and honestly it's none of your fuckin' business. Ichigo had a reason."

"I know that now..Not that I didn't before just.."

"Is tha' why you're not with them? I know they invited ya."

"Yeah..but I pissed Grimmjow off too."

"Fuck, Rei." Shiro breathed and shook his head. "You're comin' with me."

"What?!"

"Ya heard me."

"I don't have my stuff or my-"

"Then go get it." Rei sighed.

"Fine."

"Make it quick, our ride is almost here." Rei nodded slowly and left. Shiro sat in the chair that was now placed back where it was when they got this room for him. The side with his new scars and marks was a bit tender, and he was still quiet tired. Tatsuki arrived fifteen minutes later.

"So are you ready?"

"Gotta wait for Rei."

"Rei? Why are we bringing him?" There was slight malicious in her tone as Shiro nodded.

"He's gonna go apologize." Tatsuki sighed.

"Alright. Fine." Rei came in then and looked between Shiro and Tatsuki.

"Are we heading out?" Tatsuki tsked, Shiro had to stop at his place to get his stuff which irritated his brother. He had made him stress about being late, Shiro had just grinned at him. When they got on the road, Shiro fell asleep.

"He's tired?"

"Ichigo told me that coma's aren't like the normal sleep cycle, you aren't really resting fully." Rei just nodded.

"Isn't this Orihime's car?" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Yeah. She gave me a curious look too and I just told her I forgot something at home." Rei snorted.

"Clever.

"Yeah yeah." She said, Rei took that as a hint that she just wanted peace and quiet. So that's what the ride was like, they had some traffic so it extended their drive. They made it however, Shiro stirred when they came to a stop in the driveway.

"Jesus..it's been years since I've been here."

"Joslyn's been worried about you, so has Alwin." Shiro looked at her and nodded. They had been the closest thing to family to him when he was younger and lived around here twice. The two times he was, his foster parents had found him too much of a delinquent and he was back in the system. Not until he was eighteen and free was he able to return, and he had been welcomed back with open arms.

Things could've gone badly if they hadn't been around. They grabbed their stuff and Tatsuki went in first, everyone was going about their business until they looked up and saw her and the two they brought in. Reactions varied from shock, to relief. Ichigo entered at that moment, coming from upstairs. He stopped and then looked over to see what was everyone looking at. He felt his heart stop as he saw Shiro and it was like he just couldn't hold it in anymore. His hand went to his mouth and he let it all out, tears streaming down his face.

Shiro met him half way, Ichigo pulling him close as Ichigo buried his face into the man's shirt. Shiro watched everyone get shooed out by Nel and Joslyn. He turned his attention back to Ichigo who was still holding onto him. His body shook with the tears and Shiro rubbed his back.

"I'm not gonna be able to carry ya, Ichi." Ichigo nodded and pulled back. Shiro smiled at him gently, an expression Ichigo noticed was only directed towards a very few people. Ichigo leaned his forehead against Shiro's and just stayed there, taking it in. They stayed that way, communicating how they felt through touch and just simply being there.

"I..watched half of the second season of Voltron.." Ichigo said, brown eyes sad as they looked into gold on black. Shiro chuckled and shrugged.

"Then you'll jus' have to re-watch it wit' me." Ichigo smiled and nodded. Ichigo then scowled at him, no real heat to it.

"Why didn't I know?" Shiro kissed his cheek.

"'Cause I wanted to see your face when ya found out. I didn' want ya comin' back there." Ichigo's scowl turned into a pout and Shiro laughed. He leaned in and kissed the man, Ichigo lacing fingers through Shiro's hair. When they parted Shiro's chest tightened at the ragged appearance of his significant other.

"I'm sorry, Ichi." Shiro cupped his face as the other frowned.

"This isn't your fault."

"I know..Maybe I should've called ya?"

"Maybe..Maybe not. You're here now though and that's what matters." Ichigo trailed to the beginning of the scars on the man's hand that went up. "Do they hurt?"

Shiro raised a brow and looked at his some of his new scars.

"Not really. They're still..tender?" Ichigo nodded.

"They might be for awhile." He said as he looked back to Shiro's face and took it in.

"Lets go see the others, yeah?" Ichigo nodded. When they went to the sunroom that everyone had went to, Joslyn was the first to hug Shiro.

"Thank goodness." She whispered. She pulled away when she felt the slight wince. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jus' still uncomfortable." She nodded. Shiro then turned to Grimmjow and grinned.

"Renji hasn't thrown ya an awful bachelors party yet, right?"

"Hey!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Nah. You gonna do it still?"

"I don' see why not. I missed enough shit as it is."

* * *

Two days later, When Ichigo saw all the scars on Shiro's side he had to take a deep breath. Shiro had always had scars, he had the ones on the side of his head. Ichigo didn't like how they looked on the otherwise clear pale skin. He looked up from where he was curled up in bed to gold on black eyed that looked back at him. He turned fully to him and tilted his head as he regarded Ichigo.

"Whatcha thinkin', Ichi?" Ichigo let out a breath that ended in a hum.

"Your scars." He responded. Shiro looked down at his chest and hmm'ed.

"What about 'em?" He laid down next to Ichigo with a slight groan. Ichigo sat up.

"You okay?" Shiro looked up at Ichigo as he sat up and looked at his face. Shiro nodded as he looked at the other.

"Just achey, I'm alright. Hanataro said it was normal."

"He's right. I'm still in awe that you recovered the way you did."

"Is it not normal?" Ichigo's face became thoughtful as he looked away and Shiro just watched his face with a smirk.

"I mean, comas themselves aren't normal and everyone is different with how they wake up and how their body heals. It depends on how much brain damage there was, and how the brain really healed or if it did at all.." Ichigo's eyes flicked back down to Shiro who's smirk had turned to a full on grin. Ichigo blushed. "What?"

"Jus' you and your big brain." Ichigo's blush grew and he looked away again. Shiro laughed as he sat up and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Ready for today?" Ichigo chuckled.

"I think it's gonna be nice.."

"..Have ya talked to Rei yet?" Ichigo's expression darkened and he looked to the bed.

"No."

"Ichi-"

"I will! I just don't want to right now." Shiro watched him for a second then nodded.

"Well, let's get ready. Gotta make sure Grimm doesn't do somethin' stupid." Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright, Alright." They got up and got into their suits. Ichigo had a bow tie instead of the tie Shiro had. Ichigo pouted. "This looks silly."

"No it doesn't." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "Besides, I think Renji is wearin' one too. Ya look hot."

"Oh so does that make Renji hot too?" Ichigo challenged.

"Cheeky shit, ya know what I meant." Ichigo laughed. Shiro and Ichigo left their room and passed by Rukia trying to help Renji with his bow tie, who looked ready to die. His hair was down, which made Shiro whistle.

"Who got ya to wear yer hair down, Red?" Renji glared and Ichigo chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets. Rukia smirked smugly. Shiro raised his brows with a smirk.

"Did she?" Renji was simply pouting as Rukia finally got the light teal bow in place.

"There we go!" She was in a floor length dress in the same shade, one of the variations of the teal bridesmaid dresses Nel had chosen. She had wanted to accommodate for the varying body types of her bridesmaids. Rukia's dress was strapless and the waist was twisted in the fabric. It was simple but elegant much like the woman in it.

Her short hair was curled and some of it was braided to form a sort of crown to her head. Interlaced with the hair was small purple flowers.

"Doesn't she look great, though?" Renji said, and Ichigo laughed at the blush that spread across her face.

"Renji!" Shiro outright laughed. Tatsuki walked up behind them and she was smiling. Ichigo raised his brow.

"You're glowing. What happened?" Tatsuki's face turned red and she waved him off. Her dress was also floor length but had two thick straps that started in the middle of her chest and tied in the back. It was rather simple, Tatsuki's hair was pinned in the middle with yellow flowers tucked behind her ear. Ichigo smiled softly.

"You look really nice, Tatsuki." She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"Yeah, Yeah." Ichigo chuckled.

"So what did happen, did ya get laid?" Shiro asked, to which Tatsuki's face lit up red and it made Ichigo's brows hit his hair line. Rukia's eyes lit up.

"It was her wasn't it!"

"Shhhhh!" Tatsuki hissed. Tatsuki froze when she heard someone else join the room. She turned and saw Tia standing there, her dress was at her mid thigh in the front and flowed out to the floor towards the back. Her straps were thick as well but she had a v-necked neck line.

Her hair was curled and styled to lay on one side with three green flowers where the hair was pulled. The light teal set off her tan skin. Shiro pressed his lips together as him and Rukia made eye contact. Ichigo looked between his lover and his friend. Shiro watched Ichigo's face go from being confused to having a sudden realization.

"I've been looking for you girls. Nel needs some help getting ready." Tatsuki nodded numbly and walked past the older woman. Tia looked at the men and the room, eyes narrowing as she exited. Rukia looked smug once more as she followed out.

"Well, this is already getting more exciting!" Renji said.

"No shit." Shiro snorted and they made their way out of Renji and Rukia's room downstairs to the houses study where Grimmjow was getting ready. When they walked in, he was tightening his tie. Stark had arrived last night and currently was lounging back on one of the couches in the room. The men didn't have a blazer to their tuxedos.

The ceremony was happening here and then they were going to the reception else where. Alwin came in right behind them. Grimmjow turned from the mirror to the window. Shiro put his hands in his pockets as he quirked a brow as Grimmjow looked back at them.

"Ya good?" Shiro asked. Grimmjow nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah." Alwin's low chuckle filled the room and he patted his sons back.

"Your nervous." Grimmjow didn't respond. "Trust me, you won't be soon." Grimmjow looked back at his Dad who just smirked. Grimmjow took a deep breath and turned back to look out the window.

For it being March sixth, it was warm considering they were in the winter months. It worked in their favor, while not being totally outside they were getting married in the indoor garden his mother had. It wasn't quiet a greenhouse, it had a fountain and Joslyn and Nel's favorite flowers in it and gave enough room for the wedding ceremony. The room was mostly glass so it did get slightly cold but it was temperature controlled to keep the plants alive.

Currently, Nel was having her mother place the last clip into her hair. Her hair was pulled back except where her hair had been swept to the side. Her naturally curly hair had been styled to give it a shine and take the frizz out of it that normally curly hair had. Her clips had sky blue and white flowers in them, she looked in the mirror and smiled at what her mother had done. Her makeup was done in such a way where it was dark but not overbearing.

It made her eyes pop. She turned to the women in the room and smiled at them. She was nervous and they could tell. She laughed.

"God, we're getting married." She let out a deep breath. "I'm so nervous." She whispered. Adette chuckled.

"I can tell, dear." Adette's eyes watered as she took in her daughter.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mama."Nel said and the woman kissed her daughters cheek. Orihime stepped forward and gave her the bouquet, Orihime's hair was up in a wavy, messy pony tail with pink flowers where it was tied. Her dress was knee length and had one huge strap that covered her chest and connected to the back of the dress. Nel looked at her bridesmaids and Joslyn came in and smiled at them.

"It's time." She said and Nel breathed deep.

"Let's do this."

Lilynette was their flower girl, older than the typical flower girl but she was their best candidate. At first she refused but with some persuasion she came around. Nel stood behind the groomsmen and bridesmaids in front of the garden room doors. Shiro was with Tia, Tatsuki with Ichigo, Nnoitra with Orihime and it just so worked out that Renji and Rukia were put together. Shiro and Tia were together because they were the Best man and Maid of Honor.

Suddenly Nel watched as they all made their way, she was way behind them as to not be seen. Butterflies were in her stomach and suddenly the music was changed to announce her arrival. She gripped her mothers arm who patted her arm. Grimmjow wasn't fairing too well himself. He really wanted to see Nel, knowing it would ground him; and ground him it did.

All his anxiety was elevated when they made eye contact. The bodice of her dress was lace and was v necked, surprisingly, it transitioned to the silky ball gown half of the dress. The back of it had buttons up to her shoulders. She smiled at him widely, eyes glistening. Holy shit, she was going to be his wife.

She met him finally in front of the fountain at the back of the room. Adette yielded to Grimmjow, tears in her eyes as they grasped hands and walked forward to finally, finally be married.

"You're beautiful, Nel." He whispered to her and she smiled with a blush that enhanced her birthmark. He grinned at her widely. When it was time to give their vows, they turned to each other. It started with the traditional wedding vows, but after they each added their own words to it.

"The past four years of our lives together have been some of my best spent on this earth..You've become my rock, protector and one of my best friends." Nel teared up as she looked up to Grimmjow. "You've listened to me when nobody else would and loved me when I felt alone. I love you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You're a man that keeps his word, that has so much to offer this world and I'm ready to be there with you through it all like we've been doing for the rest of our lives."

His ring was placed as it was his turn to repeat the vows and add on. As he placed her ring on he started on his.

"I'll always be committed to you, and will always be there for you like you've been for me. You've helped me out of some pretty dark spots and have made me into a better man. I don't know who I'd be with out you. I plan on being everything you need me to be. You liven up any room you're in and bring so much joy to my life and everyone around you. You're kind, stubborn and strong and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tears fell down her face and Grimmjow chuckled and caught her tears. When he was told he could kiss his bride he did, and they smiled into it. Nel pulled away and cupped his face.

"I love you, Mr. Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow snorted.

"I love you, Mrs. Jeagerjaques." He responded and she laughed. They made their way out of the garden and it of the house. They waved and Nel blew a kiss to her mom as they got into the car that had been prepped with the "Just Married" sign. Off they went to meet the others at the reception.

When they were all together again, it was nice and festive. Shiro, Grimmjow and Rukia fist bumped at the fact they had successfully gotten Renji and Ichigo into bow ties. Shiro turned to find his significant other and when he did he grinned. He was talking with Tatsuki. He made his way over and placed his hand on the small of Ichigo's back.

Ichigo looked back at Shiro with a smile, leaning back and pecking him on the lips. Tatsuki watched with a smile. Now that all the typical reception and wedding stuff was over they could all relax and enjoy the night. Their attention was gathered when Renji came over the mic.

"If you could all direct your attention to the dance floor, you'll see we have an inpatient Grimmjow waiting for his lovely wife. Apparently she has a surprise for not only him but us." Tatsuki cursed and quickly exited the room. Shiro and Ichigo raised their brows. Five minutes later the bridesmaids were in crop tops and leggings. Nel was there in all white as she blushed and stood on the dance floor in front of her husband.

He sat in a chair by himself grinning widely as he reclined back in it. He quirked a brow at her which made her giggle. Only Girl by Rihanna began to play as they all began to dance. Nel taking the lead in the front. Grimmjow's eyes were glued to Nel as her smile stayed intact. Towards the end she took deliberate steps forward and sat in his lap.

She then did a back bend, making the crowd whistle as she flipped off his lap. Grimmjow pressed his lips together and she beckoned him with a finger with a coy smile when the song ended. Grimmjow got up and walked to Nel and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same with a giggle. Tia and Tatsuki looked to each other and then looked away. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and walked past Shiro and Ichigo, bumping the two together. Ichigo laughed at the murderous look Tatsuki threw him. Ichigo rolled up his sleeves and his tattoo was shone to the world.

"What's tha?" Shiro grabbed his arm and Ichigo flushed crimson, he had forgotten to show him.

"Ah..after you had your seizure Rukia told me to go have this done.." Shiro traced the moon softly.

"This is Grimmjow's work." Shiro said, as he kept tracing it.

"Yeah..I had this one in a notebook-"

"This is for me?" Shiro looked to Ichigo and he nodded. Shiro looked back. "It's well done.." they heard someone clear their throat and it was Rei. Shiro nodded to him and Ichigo looked away.

"Hey.."

"I'm gonna go talk to Starrk." Ichigo looked back at Shiro whic a panicked expression and was shocked to see him walking away. Damn him.

"Ahh..Look Ichigo, I'm sorry for what I said."

"That was really messed up, Rei."

"I know..I was scared too." Ichigo groaned and waved his hands for him to stop.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"It's shitty for me to think I'm the only one that suffered." Rei nodded slowly.

"Thank you Ichigo." He smiled softly at the orange haired man who was suddenly clung too.

"Holy Shit, Ichigo. Why does he have to look so good?!"

"If it's Nnoitra you're talking about, Shin I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Silence. "Shinji!"

"I know! I know! Look at him!" The two looked back at the one eyed man and Ichigo just raised a skeptical brow.

"Is it cause he's the only guy taller than you?"

"..When did you get such a smart mouth?" Shinji said and Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't do anything stupid, Shin. I'm not helping you this time if he dumps you."

"Deal." Then he walked over to Nnoitra. Ichigo groaned and face palmed.

"Dumbass." Rei chuckled at that one.

"Can't help everyone."

"You're right about that one."

* * *

 **AN:** Phew! What a chap! I hope you enjoyed!

Grimmnels wedding is on 3/6 c;

Nel's dress: just remove the spaces!

Front: **2016/. 06/29/nicole-spose- 2017- spring-bridal-collection /nicole-sposa- spring-2017-wedding-gown-002/**

Back: **thefashionbrides 2016/06/ 29/nicole-spose-2017-spring -bridal- collection/nicole-sposa-spring-2017-wedding-gown -001/**

Favorite! Follow! Review! Critique!

Later days and nights, hollows!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** I'm starting on difficult topics for pregnancy in this chapter. Infertility and possible miscarriages will be talked about in this chapter and on. As someone who may not be able to have children, and who wants them in their future it can be hard for me to come to terms with it. Especially since many think getting pregnant can be easy.

On with the story!

* * *

The party was winding down, the friends all sat around in various chairs in a sorry excuse of a circle. Nel was beaming and Grimmjow couldn't stop looking at her.

"So where ya gonna go?" Shiro asked, Ichigo and his arm looped together. Ichigo looked very serene and relaxed as he looked to the others.

"Ah..he hasn't told me." Nel said. She pouted as she looked to her husband as he grinned.

"Well do ya know when you're leaving?"

"Next week! We have the car that is gonna take some of you back and Mom leaves next week so.." Nel trailed off and then she smiled at Grimmjow. She leaned over and kissed his cheek then his jaw. Music played in the background and various family members danced. Ichigo chuckled as he saw Shinji and Nnoitra drunk off their asses. Rukia grimaced.

"I really don't want to hear him complain tomorrow." Tatsuki laughed.

"He will, for sure." Halibel stood behind Tatsuki and she rolled her emerald eyes then looked at her best friend. Nel smiled at her.

"So when am I going to be a God mom?" She said teasingly and Nel's face erupted red and Grimmjow looked like a deer in headlights. Booming laughed was heard as they saw Alwin approach. Who was with him shocked Ichigo.

"Yuzu, Karin, Dad? You guys made it?"

"Why wouldn't we?!" Yuzu said. Karin handed the two newlyweds a box and Grimmjow took it grateful.

"You gonna answer your friend, son?" Grimmjow looked back at his Dad and a mischievous grin spread across his fathers face. He shook his head and handed the present to his wife and she was pulled out of her stupor. She beamed at the Kurosaki family.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome..and Congrats." Karin added which made Ichigo chuckle. Isshin and Ichigo made eye contact, Ichigo raising a brow at his father's demeanor. Tatsuki knew he wasn't acting right either but neither Ichigo or Tatsuki seemed to want to ask what it was. Possibly it was the fact it was later in the night and he had worked earlier.

The night passed without incident. Until Ichigo noticed Shiro was favoring the scarred side of his body, as if standing and stretching the skin hurt. He walked over to him and put a hand on his back gently.

"I'm alright, Ichi." From Shiro's tone, he wasn't. Ichigo scowled at him and Shiro chuckled.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself, nobody is going to be mad if we have to leave early." Shiro sighed then chuckled again. "The fact you're not fighting me tells me you're tired, too." Ichigo continued.

"Fine fine."

"Awe, no you're right?" Ichigo teased and Shiro rolled his eyes. They drove back to the Jeagerjaques home after telling the newlyweds where they were going. They'd be heading back to New York the next day so they only had a fifteen minute drive from the reception. Shiro was falling asleep as he drove back, hands intertwined with Ichigo's. There was silence before Ichigo frowned at what Shiro mumbled.

"Your Dad still doesn't like me." Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry about him." Ichigo said, pulling into the long driveway. Shiro looked over at the other, yellow eyes nearly glowing.

"..Alright." Ichigo looked at Shiro with determination after parking.

"I love you, nothing will change that. If nearly losing you has made me understand anything, it's that you are apart of my life now. Forever. My Dad just had an idea for my life and it's not that he's a bad man, he raised us alone. He does need to get over it though."

Shiro stared at Ichigo, a gentle genuine smile playing on his lips.

"I love ya too." Shiro responded and Ichigo felt his heart flutter, still not used to hearing it. Ichigo leaned over and kissed him, Shiro responded before it was broke by Ichigo. He had noticed the slight wince from the other having to lean over the shift.

Shiro huffed then got out with some difficulty.

"Promise you'll head back?" Shiro asked.

"To the reception?"

"Yeah. You were havin' a good time. I don' wanna ruin tha'."

"I don't know.."

"I will plant my happy ass here in this driveway and wait for ya to leave if ya don'."

"I doubt that."

"..Shut up." Ichigo chuckled as he helped him up the stairs and into bed. "Maybe..I did over do it." Ichigo gave him a "told you so" look. Ichigo loosened his tie and kissed Shiro's cheek.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm fiiiine. I got my phone." Ichigo shook his head with a smile.

"Okay, Okay. Geez. I'll be back soon." Shiro shifted and closed his eyes, waving Ichigo on with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ass." Ichigo whispered which got a sleepy chuckle from the other. Shiro was asleep almost instantly. Considering Shiro usually took an hour to actually fall asleep if he was lucky each night, it again proved how tired he was.

Ichigo made his was back to the reception, the party was thinning out but he knew they would be there for a bit longer and he could help clean up. Ichigo was sitting off to the side, when his Dad approached him. Ichigo frowned slightly at the fact Isshin simply sat down and didn't say much.

"Are..you okay?" Ichigo asked after a moment. Isshin looked at him then nodded.

"Just getting old." Ichigo's frown deepened before Isshin sighed.

"I heard he left again before he was in the accident." Ichigo felt some fear at that statement. He really didn't want to get into this.

"We took care of it, its fine." Ichigo said shortly. Isshin looked at him with a raised brow.

"He makes me happy, Dad. That should be enough."

"I'm just concerned." Ichigo laughed humorlessly.

"About what? There is nothing to be concerned about. I understand that you wanted different things for me but the thought of losing him.."

"Have you ever considered he manipulates you?"

"You haven't even talked to him enough to know who he is!" Isshin was silent.

"Look, I know you don't have a problem with me being gay, so I don't get your issue with Shiro."

"Am I interrupting something?" Ichigo looked next to him to see Tatsuki who had an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. What's up, Tatsuki?" Isshin shook his head at Ichigo and stood.

"Ahh..We need a hand on getting some of the gifts into Alwin's truck." Ichigo got up without a word and went to walk away when he felt his arm grabbed.

"I just want what's best for you, that's all." Ichigo shrugged him off with a scowl.

"Stay out of my life." He walked away, Tatsuki walking next to him in silence.

"Was he talking about Shiro again?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to start drama at their wedding so after this I'm heading back."

"Ichigo.."

"I really am not feeling in a party mood anymore, Tatsuki."

"Understandable, but don't let him get under your skin."

"He won-"

"Yeah he will because he's your Dad and believe it or not, you give a shit about what he thinks." Ichigo was quiet as they went about giving Alwin a hand. The man was pretty talkative, which they had been privy to before the wedding.

"So is Shiro alright? I noticed you left with him a bit ago." Asked the man, he had a slight accent which proved his German roots. Ichigo nodded.

"He's just a little fatigued." Ichigo answered, it came out short and it made Alwin raise a brow at him.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Tatsuki sighed as she set something in the trunk.

"Family drama." Ichigo was scowling as he set things in the car. Alwin nodded.

"Ah. I'm not even going to ask." Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't either." They put the rest in the car and soon everyone was heading back. Ichigo gave Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji a ride back, since they were the few sober ones. Except Renji. He was slightly tipsy.

"So what did your Dad start?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed.

"The typical thing about Shiro and I. He brought new shit to the fight though."

"What would that be?" Tatsuki snorted, raising a brow.

"That he thinks he manipulates me." Ichigo said shortly. He then groaned and handed his phone to Tatsuki. "Will you call Karin? I didn't say good bye to her and Yuzu."

Tatsuki did so and put the phone on speaker and set it on his thigh.

"Nice going, jackass." Karin deadpanned when the ringing stopped.

"I know I know. I'm sorry."

"What's got you all touchy?"

"You and Dad aren't fighting again, are you?" Came Yuzu's voice. Ichigo was quiet.

"It's..It's complicated Yuzu. Don't worry about it."

"I told him to leave Shi alone!" Yuzu yelled, which made the corner of Ichigo's mouth quirk upwards.

"And then he cried," Karin said and Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm sure he did," He responded. "Look, I really just want to leave it alone and go back and sleep..Where are you all staying?"

"At their house! Joslyn wouldn't let us book a hotel.." a deep, lethargic chuckle came from the back seat.

"Not surprised," Renji said.

"Oh, alright. Then I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yep!"

"Sleep tight, Ichi!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Ichigo woke up and was curled up to Shiro. It was warm in their shared temporary bed, Ichigo squinted at the sunlight being omitted from the windows. He looked to Shiro and smiled softly. His face was peaceful, different than when he was in his coma.

"Like what ya see?" Came the mumbled question. Shiro peeked an eye open and looked to his lover who rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I do, so what?" Ichigo teased. A small smile spread on Shiro's face, he leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. He was warm from sleep and it made it better. When they parted is when a knock came to the door. Shiro pulled Ichigo to his chest who blushed as he called for them to come in.

It was a very hungover Shinji. Ichigo chuckled.

"Ya look like shit." Shiro said, Shinji flipping him off.

"I feel like shit, breakfast is ready."

"Who made breakfast?"

"Joslyn and Orihime actually.." Shinji groaned and walked out, mumbling that he hated he was awake right now. The couple in bed looked to each other and laughed. Ichigo got up out of bed.

"Joslyn wouldn't let Hime do anything weird, right?" Ichigo asked Shiro who chuckled as he slowly got out of bed.

"No, probably not."

"Probably?" Shiro smirked and Ichigo sighed. When they finally made it downstairs mostly everyone was up, Grimmjow and Nel were just walking in.

"I'm surprised you two are awake." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow grimaced at him.

"Oh we know you're not a virgin, Grimmjow. Stop tiptoeing around us." Alwin said, Grimmjow just groaned while Nel blushed. Adette shook her head.

"I don't wanna know. I love you Nel but there is some things I don't need to know." Adette teased. Karin grimaced at the table.

"I'm trying to eat." Ichigo chuckled as he sat down next to Yuzu, Shiro sitting next to him. Isshin was quiet and Ichigo's jaw clenched, Yuzu sighing softly. Starrk looked at the family then to Shiro with a slightly raised brow. Shiro waved his old mentor off.

Ichigo reached forward and grabbed some bacon to put on his plate, presenting his tattoo to his father who hadn't seen or known about it. Shiro was busy talking to Shuuhei and Starrk.

"I didn't know you're tattooed now." Isshin said shortly. Ichigo's reach faltered and he looked at his father. Karin rolled her eyes as she ate.

"I think it's pretty, Ichi." Yuzu said.

"Who did it?" Karin asked, Isshin still staring at this son.

"Grimmjow did when Shiro was in his coma."

"Nice work!" Yuzu praised, smile on her face. Grimmjow had heard his name and looked over, he nodded at Yuzu's comment.

"I wonder why you didn't just wait for Shiro?" Isshin asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Don't," Ichigo muttered, loud enough for Isshin to hear. Joslyn was paying close attention to the two, said men not seeing the piercing blue gaze.

Shiro heard his name and turned and saw the distressed look on Ichigo's face.

"Shiro is a great tattoo artist, I just wanted to get it done in case something happened," Ichigo explained. "Please drop it." Shiro and Isshin made eye contact and it was tense.

"I'm not the one exhaustin' him here." Shiro said, Isshin's face darkened.

"Dad, please don't." Ichigo said, seeing his face and looking to Shiro. "Don't antagonize him."

"Dad, leave Ichi alone! We're here celebrating Grimm and Nel's wedding!" Yuzu said shortly, surprising their family. Karin had a comment but Ichigo knew she was saving it, for a just in case.

"I'm sorry my dear Yuzu! Please don't be mad!" Yuzu frowned and went back to eating. Shiro sighed, looking around to seeing friends trying to make it less awkward. He saw Joslyn's look, Alwin put his hand on his wife shoulder and she relaxed a tad. The rest of the day passed without incident, but Ichigo and Shiro's friends could tell they were thinking about it.

When they got home, Grimmjow and Nel left for their honeymoon after seeing Adette off and back home. All was well, Starrk stuck around with Lilinette, he said that she missed being here and her mother had agreed to let her spend the spring and summer in New York. Currently Shiro was having Starrk start on his sleeve, he had integrated a sun in the same place Ichigo had his moon into his sleeve. Shiro sat with his eyes closed and his arm present for Starrk to tattoo.

"I'm going to let Nel and Grimmjow color this in. We're nearly done with half the line work." Shiro nodded.

"Alright." He checked the time and smirked. Ichigo would be home. Starrk looked at him after finished the first half of the line work.

"You know the speech." Shiro grinned and nodded. He knew very well how to care for his tattoos.

"When are you heading back again?" Starrk shrugged.

"Couple of months." Shiro nodded for the third time and got up after the tattoos being wrapped up. He left soon after with a farewell. When he got home he heard Ichigo in the shower. He pouted. He had a freshly done tattoos and he knew better than to take the cover off so hastily. So, he walked into the bathroom and grinned at the humming he heard.

"Jus' get home?" He heard a thud.

"Jesus, Shiro!" The intruding male cackled.

"Scare ya?" Ichigo peaked out from behind the curtain with a scowl. Shiro's cackle grew louder as he grabbed a hair tie, wiped the mirror and began to braid his hair. Ichigo closed the curtain and after a couple of moment the shower shut off. Shiro's brows raised then he went back to braiding his hair to keep it out of the way. He heard Ichigo step out after a moment, and the man sighed.

"Can't a guy get some privacy?" Shiro heard the good humor in his voice and turned to see a flushed Ichigo with a towel around his waist. Shiro grin was firmly in place still.

"Was gonna join ya but I can't right now." He gestured to his wrappings. Ichigo smiled softly.

"Half way?" Shiro nodded.

"Starrk wants ta let it heal then start on the other." Ichigo approached him, seeing the outline of a sun. He wanted to touch it but didn't want to ruin something so he did the next best thing. With a blush dusting his cheeks he leaned forward and kissed the other. He felt the smirk on the other's lips as they began a dance of tongue's.

Things started to get heated and soon they found themselves in their bedroom. Shiro shed his top and his pants. Ichigo raised a brow at Shiro who sat on their bed and looked up at the other.

"What?" Shiro just smirked and pushed Ichigo's towel down and then his boxers followed. Pale hands reached up and pulled Ichigo's face down to his own and they locked lips heatedly again. Shiro pulled away, and put lips to his lovers ear.

"I want ya ta fuck me." Ichigo's breath shuttered. He pulled back and looked into lidded gold on black eyes. Ichigo felt himself become completely hard, Shiro leaned back on his untouched arm and beckoned him with his other. Ichigo crawled over the other as they settled and Shiro quirked a brow with a smirk.

"Whatcha gonna do ta me?" Shiro teased. Ichigo's face was red, he had decided that he would have to wait to even attempt to match Shiro's talent for dirty talk.

"Where's the lube?" Ichigo asked hoarsely.

"Ahh.." Shiro pointed to the side that his arm was healing. "My nightstand." Ichigo chuckled and leaned over and grabbed it. He knew he had to do very little prep for Shiro but he wanted to take advantage of this moment and he didn't want to hurt him.

So he started with one instead of two. Ichigo made himself comfortable in between pale thighs, he circled his lovers entrance, which twitched from the his ministrations. Shiro watched him with lust filled eyes. Brown met gold and he pushed his finger in slowly as he took the other man's hardened member into his mouth. Ichigo watched Shiro intently, who's head had fallen back ever so slightly.

"Yer teasin'." Shiro said, voice breathy sounding. In reply, Ichigo hummed around the tip of his cock. Later Ichigo would blush madly and stutter, but Shiro asking him openly to fuck him had flipped a rare switch in him. Probably also due to them being so active after arriving home, he wanted to do the same for Shiro.

Ichigo suddenly pulled his finger out and pushed in half way with two, twisting as he did. Shiro's eyes widened as he gasped and he let out a groan. There was enough of a sting with the pleasure that it pushed him on, made him crave more of both. He wanted to get Ichigo worked up, and it took a little bit to do so since he was slightly nervous about actually hurting Shiro.

So the pale man moaned and bucked his hips when his prostate was brushed against. His member ached with pleasure from the attention Ichigo was providing. Just when Shiro found _just_ the right angle to grind against intruding fingers, Ichigo removed not only his dick from his mouth but also his fingers.

"Shit Ichi', Stop teasin'."

"So impatient." Ichigo said, as he lubed his member up and smirked. Shiro pulled him down on him and locked his legs around the orange headed man's waist. He captured Ichigo in another kiss and pulled back.

"Ya know what I like, Ichi. Fuck me." Shiro whispered and he grinned triumphantly when brown eyes darkened the rest of the way. Success. He had no warning when Ichigo lined himself up and pushed in, but he loved it. He arched to help more reach inside and he groaned. He felt the stretch and burn. The feeling of being full as Ichigo settled. Ichigo shook slightly from the restraint he was still showing. Shiro ground his hips on Ichigo's cock and that made the other groan into the man's neck.

"I know ya got me, King." That made Ichigo start his rhythm, pulling out then pushing back in and Shiro moaned. "Yess." Shiro said as Ichigo began the pace he craved. Shiro had his right arm off to the side with his bandage and the other draped around Ichigo's shoulders. He had his eyes closed and mouth open, his jaw dropped as he let out a rather loud moan when Ichigo nailed his prostate instead of the teasing brushes. The gasp made Ichigo still and rest his head on Shiro's chest, nipping his way up to the open mouth to kiss him again. He snapped his hips and hit his prostate dead on. Shiro groaned against the other's mouth then had to part to breathe. They shared the same air, Ichigo resting his head on Shiro's.

"Look at me King..Harder!"

Ichigo didn't know how he didn't die from this man's words but the two of them kept eye contact as Ichigo upped his pace and his thrust, hitting home each time. Ichigo moaned, then he had a wicked thought and shifted his hips to _just_ brush Shiro's prostate. He got a whine in response and he stilled Shiro's hand that had found its way to his own member that was in between them.

"Ichi..Ha.." Shiro rasped and Ichigo smirked then moaned as Shiro clenched.

"Ask..Nicely." Ichigo panted as he kept the pace. Shiro's eyes narrowed but then they widened and he moaned when Ichigo slammed into the man's prostate again then shifted away from it. Shiro dug his nails into the shoulder he was gripping.

"Please Ichi.." Shiro whispered and that broke any will Ichigo had to continue this. He took Shiro's member and slammed repeatedly into the man below him, nailing his prostate. Ichigo's face flushed pink, sweat rolling as he watched Shiro cum. The man's eyes rolled slightly before he arched with a yell.

"Ichigo!" He pulled Ichigo too him and tightened his legs as he clenched around Ichigo's member. He came undone, spilling into Shiro at the twitches.

"Shiro!" He yelled in reply as he pressed deeply into Ichigo. "Unn.." Ichigo moaned, after a minute or two and he pulled out. He laid on his back next to a smirking, panting Shiro.

"Never thought ya would do tha'." Ichigo nodded slightly. Then chuckled.

"You're a bad influence." Shiro laughed, breathy in tone. Ichigo's chest rose and fell quickly then he choked on his own spit, realizing what Shiro had called him several times. Ichigo leaned on one arm and looked at his lethargic lover who regarded his when a raised brow and a smirk. Face and chest red, Ichigo voiced his realization.

"You pulled the 'King' card!" He said. Shiro's smirk turned into a grin.

"I'm not shamin' your kinks, Babe." Shiro said and turned to face Ichigo who just groaned and flipped to put his face into his pillow. Shiro laughed. Shiro heard something muffled. "Can't hear ya like tha'~."

Ichigo raised his head with a pout he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Shiro again, simply watched him with a raised brow and a smirk.

"I..You..almost ended that early saying that." Shiro's grin became fully presented on his face yet again.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo groaned and put his head into his pillow again and Shiro cackled. He leaned over and kissed the base of Ichigo's neck. The other man hummed and looked over at Shiro.

"I love you." Ichigo said, eyes soft.

"I love ya too." Shiro replied and pecked him on the lips. Shiro grinned at Ichigo who looked to his arm then his face. "What?"

"Your arm is fine, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Ichigo smirked.

"Then it's my turn." Shiro looked at the other shocked before he chuckled and met him half way, lips locking.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Blue eyes looked over to light hazel and he raised a brow.

"Ya like that one?" His wife held up a bathing suit that was the color of his hair and she smiled widely.

"Yes!" Grimmjow grabbed his wallet with a chuckle and went to grab the hanger from the woman. She spun away from him and went to purchase the bathing suit. They had been in the store for nearly an hour trying to find a bathing suit for Nel that would at least cover her breasts. It had been a struggle but she had found one.

He snorted at the thought of Tia telling her to just let them out. Nel then appeared with the bag, she took his hand as he finally was able to escape the tight isle.

"Hey babe?"

"Hmm?" Nel saw the calm, content look on her husbands face and the question died. He turned his face to hers with a blue brow raised. "Ya good?"

"I..." Grimmjow watched Nel bite her lip. "When..Do you want to have kids?"

Grimmjow's face froze.

"Grimm?"

"Why are ya asking?"

"I mean..I just wanted to know." Grimmjow nodded and he thought about it.

"I mean..we already have a two bedroom apartment." Nel stared, eyes shining. "We got a pretty good business going.." Grimmjow was more so talking to himself about it and Nel just listened with a smile. For once Grimmjow was trying to rationalize something, which was a rare event that she had only been privy too a handful of times.

"I'm ready when you are. We've been together four years now and I've always wanted a family with you." She told him, he nodded. She could see the wheels turning then he chuckled.

"Let's do it." Nel's eyes widened and she stepped in front of him with a bright smile.

"Yeah?! You sure?" He chuckled and nodded. She dropped the bag and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and chuckled as he pulled away.

"I don't think we can start that here, Nel." She rolled her eyes and flicked his arm as he laughed. She grabbed her bag and continued on, smirking back at Grimmjow who had to catch up with her.

Later, Lots of pictures were being sent as Nel sat with her feet in the hot tub, gripping her phone as she sent pictures of her and Grimmjow to the group chat. She smiled at her phone but nearly dropped her phone when she heard Grimmjow behind her.

"You're gonna drop your phone."

"No I won't, it's fine! You scared me though." Grimmjow simply chuckled and got into the hot tub, walking over to his wife. He got up on the side of the deck and sat next to her to read what the others had to say.

 _"That's Gorgeous!"_

 _"You two are goals."_

 _"Shit, we all need to go to Paris before we're old as dust."_

Nel giggled and Grimmjow chuckled and kissed her shoulder. She locked her phone and put it far away from the hot tub before she hopped in. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned to him, quirking a brow.

"We could get in trouble with the owners, Grimm." And he grinned wickedly, placing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his palm.

"Ya know I don't give a shit, Nel." She walked over to him and tilted her head.

"But what if I do?"

"Then let's head back inside." Grimmjow teased and she chuckled. He knew she did, there was a time he would have just descended on her right then. Currently, being just outside of Paris in a small rental home was calming him. Being with just her was calming.

She was pouting and he raised a brow at her.

"What?"

"It's gonna be really cold after being in here.." he laughed.

"Oh come on don't laugh. You'd be too." He grinned. He held his hand out to her.

"Let me warm ya up." His voice was deep and it made her shiver as she took his hand. They got out and Nel squealed, snatching her phone and running inside. Grimmjow laughed, she flipped him off as she made it into the warm little house. Grimmjow wasn't far behind.

Later, Nel's toes curled as she clung to Grimmjow. She felt her orgasm grip her, she tensed and gasped. This caused Grimmjow to still and groan. He rolled his hips and this made her moan loudly, being sensitive from her recent orgasm. This hadn't been her first orgasm of the night and she knew he was _right there_.

"I love you, I love you so much...Cum inside me." She breathed, that was it. He was finished, she felt him pulse and him grip her thighs. He growled deeply and stayed still as he spilled into her. She moaned softly at the feeling.

"Shit, Nel." Grimmjow muttered after he road out his orgasm. Nel cupped both sides of his face and looked up at him. She was smiling. He leaned down and kissed her, before he pulled out. Both voiced their disappointment at the loss.

He laid next to her as Nel curled up next to him. His phone buzzed and he frowned and growled.

"Who the fuck.." he muttered, checking the ID. He rolled his eyes, declining it and turning back to Nel.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Renji, I told them to leave me alone." Grimmjow said and Nel chuckled.

"There might be a reason." She teased.

"We have two more days here he can wait." She chuckled.

"Okay." She said in a light tone, humming at how comfortable she was just laying right there on his chest. He had her enveloped in his arms, as she started to drift to sleep.

"I love you." He mumbled, sleep finding him too. She smiled.

"And I you." She replied before they both were soon asleep.

* * *

Three months went by and summer arrived. Ichigo's birthday was fast approaching. Shiro, Rukia, and Orihime were working on a party, without Ichigo's knowledge of course.

Currently, Shiro sat talking to their friends over Overwatch. Rukia had insisted they get the game and it was a nice break from World of Warcraft. They sat in a party currently, not really waiting for a game since they had gotten caught up in conversation and Grimmjow was afk. They decided to discuss party plans for Ichigo while they waited

"Whatcha doin'?" Shiro nearly pissed himself and he turned, blocking the screen.

"Jesus, Ichigo." The other smirked triumphantly.

"Did I scare you?" Shiro just rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you guys in a match?"

"Grimmjow went afk, I think Nel is takin' a pregnancy test again." Ichigo nodded, concern in his features. Shiro raised a brow. "Whatcha thinkin'?" Ichigo shook his head.

"I just don't think it's gonna take this early.." Shiro's eyes narrowed because there was definitely more to that statement. Then Shiro's phone buzzed, he looked over to see it was Nel. She had called them each time she took a test. He answered, putting it on speaker. Shiro looked over at chat and Renji was losing his shit about possibly being an uncle. Shiro shook his head with a chuckle

"He-"

"I'm pregnant!" Her voice was alive and vibrant. Ichigo breathed out, Shiro frowning at him.

"Congratulations, Nel." He said. Shiro laughed as Grimmjow typed the news to their friends and the chat blew up with congratulations and happiness. Ichigo laughed, reading over his shoulder.

"Hey Ichigo, when should we tell our parents?" It was different telling your parents she had told them, they wanted to be sure.

"After three months." Ichigo replied. He would say five but knew Joslyn would die if she suddenly came over and saw Nel with a baby bump.

"Okay."

"Hey Nel, I want to help you as much as I can but I don't want to mess this up for you guys. Will you make sure you write all your questions down for your OB GYN?" Ichigo asked, the concern back on his features.

"I will!"

"Thank you."

"Ah-I gotta go! Later!"

"Bye." They hung up and Shiro turned away from the screen again, blocking it.

"I just have this feeling Shiro." Shiro raised a brow.

"About them having a baby?"

"I mean..I don't know. Nel told me her Mom has Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, Shiro."

"I'm gonna pretend ta know what tha' means." Shiro said and Ichigo sighed.

"Women can get cysts on their ovaries but this isn't just about that it's metabolic. It can cause infertility because it also messes with your hormones which can cause pregnancy complications.."

"Nel hasn't said anythin' about anythin' bein' off right?"

"No..but it's hereditary." Ichigo sighed, sometimes he hated knowing things others didn't. Shiro stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, she said she's pregnant and Rukia told her to take three tests for good measure."

"You're right..you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Nah you're jus' bein' a good friend." Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"I hope so." Shiro sighed, taking his hand.

"Get in Overwatch?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"I know ya like it. You're stressin' and need ta just chill."

"..Okay." Shiro grinned. The hopped into the party voice chat, which was push to talk.

"Ichigo is joining us?"

"Yep, now we just need a full team, since there's five of us."

"Maybe Nel?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Alright." Soon the woman joined them and they queued. It took longer, seeing that they were a full group. Nel shocked everyone by going as a tank named Reinhardt.

"I'm good, trust." She said, they all chuckled.

"Well, I'll Tank with ya." Came Grimmjow's voice, choosing Roadhog. Ichigo choose Tracer, Shiro went as Junkrat, Renji as Lucio and Rukia as Pharah.

"Now this is a good looking team I think."

"We'll see." Came the dry reply from Ichigo.

"Oh you're a good Tracer," Rukia said.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo said. Oh the fun they had, before they all noticed the time some hours later found themselves logging off and heading to bed.

* * *

The day was going well before Shiro saw the one person he didn't want to see. His eyes narrowed, he didn't need an introduction to know who she was. She saw him and her face softened. He busied himself, taking the person Tia had planned to give their first piercing. When that was over he felt anger and rage.

The parlor was getting ready to close and Ichigo wanted to go out to dinner after his shift, he was picking Shiro up after he changed.

"Shiro, do you want me to tell her to leave?" Renji asked, Shiro shook his head.

"I got this." He walked over to the woman who sat on one of the benches. Shiro waited for the last customer to leave before he crossed his arms. "Why are ya here?" Her face dropped.

"Ogi-" Shiro bristled.

"Don' call me tha'." He snapped. "You left me, abandoned me. What the fuck do ya want?" Tears were in her eyes.

"I..I didn't have a choice. Your dad was being..hunted, tracked. They didn't know about you and I wanted to-"

"Tha' did jack shit cause they found me anyway." Aria's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Shiro tsked and looked out the window to see Ichigo walking up, he had a blissful look on his face before he saw who was there. He upped his pace and walked in. She pushed another letter into Shiro's hands.

"I know you probably haven't read the other one but..please?" Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Leave. I can't deal with this shit right now." This would lead to a visit with Ukitake for sure. He looked at the letter and turned to see his friends emerging from the back room as she exited. She narrowed her eyes at Ichigo and Shiro ground his teeth. Ichigo sighed and waved to everyone.

"Shi?" Shiro looked to Ichigo from looking at the ground.

"Do you still wanna go out to eat?" Shiro slowly shook his head. Ichigo nodded and smirked.

"We'll order out and watch a movie or something." Shiro nodded slowly and Ichigo grabbed his hands, nuzzling one with his cheek. "I love you." He muttered and Shiro's chest warmed.

"I love you too." He replied.

"So cute." Nnoitra deadpanned, Shiro flipped him off as Ichigo chuckled softly.

"Are you sure ya don' need our help?" Shiro asked. Nel shook her head.

"Nope!"

"Get out of here before we find something." Grimmjow said, making Shiro roll his eyes. He ushered Ichigo out as they said their farewells, when they reached home they settled in. Ichigo then looked at the two untouched letters from his biological mom.

"Shiro?"

"I'm not opening them."

"I don't really care either, honestly." Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye then turned his head to him.

"Then why?"

"Maybe she has some insight into what happened?"

"They didn't have to abandon me, Ichigo."

"Definitely not, but maybe knowing why will help?" They were quiet as Shiro thought.

"..Fine." He reached for the first one he found after his coma. Ichigo curled next to him after Shiro beckoned for him to.

 _Ogichi,_

 _I know you'll probably be confused and angry when you wake up. I heard about you from Rei, your brother. I know we kept a_ _lot from you, that's my fault. I told your father you didn't need to know some things and he agreed...Until it was too late. Men_ _came after us, and he didn't know about you nor Rei._

 _It broke my heart to leave and we should have dropped you off at an orphanage. But we didn't. I regret that everyday._ _Now, however, I want a fresh start. I want to be able to be your mother. I want to be able to be close and love you._

 _I know it'll take awhile but when you can Rei has my number. Talk to him._

 _Love, Mom._

Shiro sighed and Ichigo stared at him after finishing the letter.

"Do I even wanna open the other one?"

"You can save it for tomorrow, you don't have to." Shiro stared at the letter, nodding at Ichigo's words. Then he leaned forward and grabbed the letter. He opened the letter, and Ichigo leaned in again.

 _Ogichi,_

 _I've been thinking. Maybe..maybe it would be better if just us three lived together? We could get to know each other better! I also don't think..I don't think you should be with that Ichigo boy. I think you're both have different mindsets and that's he's trying to keep you away from me. Call me when you can._

 _Love, Mom._

Shiro was quiet and Ichigo's face was creased in a deep frown.

"Who the fuck does she think she is comin' back inta _my_ life and trying to dictate what _I_ do with it." Shiro hissed. Ichigo put his cheek on Shiro's shoulder.

"I don't know.." He whispered. Shiro looked back at Ichigo.

"You alright?"

"I'm just sick of people." Ichigo mumbled.

"So am I, Ichi." They sat in silence, Shiro closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing. He was still angry but seeing Ichigo sad was sobering to him. Not in the best of ways but it made him stop and want to make sure he was okay too. Both Ichigo and himself just couldn't catch a break and with Ichigo's work schedule ramping up he hasn't been able to properly rest.

"Lets go to bed, yeah?"

"You want to go to bed?" Ichigo asked, brow raised.

"I'm exhausted by all this bullshit." Ichigo chuckled and got up, walking to their room as Shiro rose to join him.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it's been a bit and this one is a tad shorter but I'm trying to take my plot ideas and not make them last so short..Ya know? I feel like I seem to present and resolve issues with two to three chapters and I would like to let things build. We'll see how that goes lmao.

Woot Smut! It's been awhile, lmao.

Follow! Favorite! Critique! Review!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	7. Chapter 7

"So have you talked to Dad?" Ichigo sighed as he looked to Karin.

"No, he hasn't wanted to."

"Can you please try?" Came Yuzu's voice from the kitchen. He was currently visiting the twins' new apartment. It wasn't far from their Dad's but they wanted to start getting out there into the world. Ichigo and his Dad said they didn't have to but the girls wanted some independence and Ichigo could respect that.

"It's not that I haven't. I've called..It's just ridiculous to me that I have to be the one to try and make up."

"It is, but you know how it is." Yuzu replied. Karin groaned.

"It's just stupid to me all around."

"I'm just over trying to please him. Shiro and I are in it for the long haul and he has to respect that." Karin merely nodded as Yuzu came in with her famous curry.

"You didn't have to.." Ichigo said.

"Now now! I wanted to do it!" Ichigo chuckled as he yielded.

"Alright alright." When they started eating is when Ichigo got a text from Shiro.

" _How is everything?"_ It read. Ichigo smirked.

 _"Okay, I missed them. Pretty shitty you're missing my birthday though."_

" _Don't make me feel worse about it."_

" _I'm just teasing."_ Ichigo chuckled and Yuzu smiled at him.

"Shiro?" Ichigo nodded.

"I'm teasing him about my birthday."

"Awe, that's mean!"

"He can handle it."

"Oh! Did you want to go out?"

"Yeah, I just don't know where."

"How about we surprise you? It's your birthday!"

"I'll drive." Karin volunteered. Ichigo frowned. She sighed. "How are we meant to surprise you if you drive?"

Well he couldn't argue with that well, he could but he wouldn't win.

"Alright, fine we'll head out after this."

"Well, yeah. Can't waste food." Karin said and Ichigo snorted while Yuzu giggled. They finished their meal and hopped in the car, Yuzu taking the passenger seat out from Ichigo's nose.

"Sorry Ichi, but I wanna be in front this time!" Ichigo chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Alright, alright." She smiled and he got into the car behind her and they were off. Ichigo sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"So Ichi how do you feel turning twenty six?" Ichigo nodded after a moment.

"Good actually..I could have had a shorter life." Yuzu hummed and nodded. Ichigo looked out the window and frowned as they pulled into a parking lot and Ichigo frowned at the building.

"Airtime?"

"Yeah! It's a trampoline place." Ichigo smiled and chuckled.

"That actually sounds fun." Karin looked back at him after she parked.

"Oh it is." She grinned then hopped out, Yuzu and Ichigo doing the same. They walked in and Ichigo went to grab his wallet but then he was tugged off to the side with some tables for obviously a birthday section. There sat his smug-ass boyfriend with their friends.

"Surprise!" He was given his wristband along with the girls from Shiro and earned a kiss along with it.

"You're a shit you know that?" Shiro grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah yeah."

"I love you."

"I love ya too." It was a great night, Ichigo receiving gifts, some had do not open in the card so those were set aside for Home. Shiro got him a necklace , that had a crown charm on its end. Ichigo blushed vibrant red at the memory of what more than likely inspired the gift.

He finally found his way to a trampoline and turned to beacon to Shiro and his friends. Nel was off to the side talking to Rukia who seemed to be talking quickly. Ichigo frowned but was nudged onto one of the trampoline squares by Tatsuki.

"She's fine, go have fun." He sighed but bounced a little then he saw Shiro who quirked a brow.

"Jesus Kurosaki, you're supposed to jump." Ichigo looked over and narrowed his eyes at a grinning Grimmjow.

"Is that a challenge, Jeagerjaques?" The others grin seemed to widen. It was stupid and childish but it was a challenge to see who could jump the highest. Ichigo was laughing and having a good time. He stopped when he noticed Shiro had disappeared he looked around to see him talking to Isshin. He hadn't even seen him walk in.

Shiro didn't look happy, he was biting the side of his lip with his arms crossed. He heard someone sigh behind him and it was Karin.

"He said he might come but we told him if he was still mad to stay away."

"Looks like he didn't listen." Ichigo murmured and got off the platform and walked down to their table.

"Ya made it clear ya don' like me or trust me but can we not do this now?"

"Fine." Ichigo sighed and walked over and stood next to Shiro.

"Hey Dad, how are you?"

"I'm alright, here to drop this off to you. I gotta head home after since I gotta work tomorrow." Ichigo nodded and excepted the gift. Isshin sighed and looked at the two, he turned and waved. "Happy Birthday, Son."

He was gone and Ichigo sighed, he felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder.

"Don' let him bother ya."

"I try not too.." he looked at his gift with was a card and bag. He sighed and set it on the table and looked up at Nel who was looking at him worriedly. She looked tired, Grimmjow said she had been having a hard time sleeping.

"How are you doing Nel?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She smiled, then rest her hand on her tummy. It wasn't very noticeable at all but it was slight and he smiled softly. "It's worth it though."

"It will be for sure."

"Have you guys talked about getting a house still?"

"We still don't know, honestly. We've saved money to do it but ya know." Ichigo nodded.

"You haven't grown out of the apartment yet."

"I know, it's mainly just because if one of our parents comes over they're gonna stay the night more likely than not."

"Especially your Mom." Nel nodded. Ichigo frowned and looked around.

"Where's Rukia and Renji?"

"They had to leave, Byakuya is coming into town."

"For what?"

"Hell if I know." Nel chuckled. "Rukia was talking to me about it."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure..she's acting odd." Nel shrugged. Ichigo sighed.

"I'll ask her later."

"Yeah! You should be up there having fun!"

"Who's idea was it to do this, anyway?"

"Yuzu's." Ichigo smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to bright sun shining through their window. He was laid on his stomach with his cheek squished against the pillow. He noticed that his bed wasn't nearly as warm as normal, He opened one warm brown eye and was shocked to see his lover missing. He pushed himself up and back to sit on his haunches, he blushed madly when he realized he was in the nude. He blushed when he thought back to the previous night's events.

He didn't know why he still blushed when he thought about sex between Shiro and him, he just did. He got up and grabbed a pair of boxers and pj pants, before walking into their living room and kitchen. The apartment was pretty small and there was only one wall with a square window looking from the living room to the kitchen. He noticed that Shiro was leaned against the counter, coffee in hand. His hair was braided, making Ichigo smile.

He didn't know why but he loved it when Shiro braided it to the side, one of the many mysteries this morning for Ichigo it would seem. Said man flicked his eyes up and over to the other and he saw the grin spread behind the mug.

"Good mornin', King." Ichigo flushed.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Cause it's fun, especially when ya ride m-."

"Shiro." Ichigo said, walking forward to grab his own mug and coffee as the other snickered.

"So are ya workin' today?"

"Yeah, later at 4:00."

"Shit, when will ya be home?"

"Probably not until midnight or one."

"Tha's what I thought."

"What about you?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of people to tattoo today."

"..What time is it anyway?" Shiro glanced at his phone after pushing the button on its screen.

"Jus' turned noon."

"Damn, really?"

"Really, really. " Ichigo rolled his eyes. They went about their morning, Shiro did some tattoo designs and Ichigo read a book. Ichigo had his legs over the arm of the couch while Shiro sat the same way, they both were using each other as leverage. Ichigo stopped reading for a moment, and chuckled.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"Why are we sitting like this?"

"Cause I wanted ta sit on the couch while I did this, but ya wanted to lay on it."

"...Right. We need a bigger couch.." Shiro laughed, Ichigo feeling it.

"Where the hell would we put it?"

"..True." Ichigo nudged him. "Don't be a dick."

" Tha's jus' who I am." Shiro responded. Ichigo chuckled, before checking the time. It was three, he really needed to get ready.

"Shiro I'm gonna move."

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"Shit." Shiro and himself stood, Shiro quicker than Ichigo which almost made him fall. Shiro set his sketchbook on the table, going to their room before grabbing a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt with Warcraft across the front. Ichigo wasn't far behind, grabbing his uniform.

"When do you have to be there?"

"..Thirty minutes."

"Jesus, Shiro!" Shiro quickly dressed, running to the bathroom to undo his hair and comb it back to a pony tail. It looked slightly off center due to his side shave but he didn't care. He grabbed his wallet from his jeans that were on the floor from the previous night. Ichigo went to the front door and grabbed his shoes for him, putting his bag next to them.

He smiled softly at the open sketchbook, it being one of the tattoos Ichigo had told him he wanted. He slipped Shiro's earbuds in the sketchbook to mark the page and put the book in his bag with his pen. Shiro came in with a flannel tied around his waist, his eyes looked to Ichigo and he sighed softly.

"Yer a Saint." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, I try." Shiro threw his boots on and grabbed the backpack. He kissed Ichigo on the lips and smirked.

"See ya later?"

"Mhm, now go."

"Wait wait, guess what?"

"What"

"I love ya." Shiro grinned before walking out the door and shutting it. Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smile, he was so dramatic.

* * *

"Shiro, where have ya been?"

"What do ya mean? I got here right on time."

"You're usually early."

"I got stuck drawing." Grimmjow frowned.

"Did ya forget sunscreen?" Shiro closed his eyes and groaned.

"And my sunglasses, it sucked walkin' here." Shiro's eyes were really sensitive to light, and he burned what seemed like immediately. He didn't mind the summer but it definitely was a hassle sometimes, even though it was hot outside today he wore just the tank to give him less skin to manage. Shuuhei walked out and raised a brow.

"When did you get a burn?" Shiro groaned again and went to the mirror, he was slightly pink on his shoulders.

"It's whatever." Shiro groaned. Nel was currently taking a break it seemed. Shiro raised his brows at her, noticing she had a client.

"I asked the doctor, I can still do tattoos and pierce I just have to be careful." The client looked up from his phone.

"About what, if I can ask?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'm a little over three months pregnant, but it's no big deal. It's kinda why I suggested a break though, my back has been giving me issues." The man nodded and smiled softly.

"That's fine with me, to tell you the truth I did too." She chuckled. Shiro looked up to see a man enter, he approached.

"Shirosaki, right?" The man asked and Shiro nodded.

"And you're the one who wanted a tat covered? Alec, right?" He sometimes surprised himself with how extroverted he could be at work. They usually met with clients before to sketch out an idea here, it made things smoother for them to come in and get it done. It also gives clients time to change their mind. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah, let's get it done." Shiro led him over to one of the areas and got clean tools.

"Be right back." Shiro got up and got the temporary tattoo that would be his guide for the tattoo. He came back and put it down on the spot the other wanted. "Look good?"

"Yep, looks good to me." Shiro nodded.

"So we'd normally take a break but since this one is so small, we don' gotta if ya don' wanna. I'm alright wit' jus' doin' it in one go."

"Sounds fine to me." With that, Shiro started. A half an hour passed and they were done. The man wasn't very chatty and Shiro was fine with that. Shiro was more chatty with people he knew than people he didn't.

"Alright man, you're done." Shiro gave him some things to take care of his tattoo, and the man was off. Shiro stretched and turned to see Nel still working, her face was strained. Grimmjow was doing three piercings, Shiro watched as she finished and the man frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's my back is all." The man nodded slowly and stood when she was finished, she followed suit when a groan and helped him get his things. Shiro walked over and grabbed the supplies from her.

"Go sit down." His voice gave little room for argument and she looked tired enough to yield. He went and took care of the loose ends for her. The man was obviously concerned. "Her husband is in the back, we'll take care of her." He nodded.

"I hope so, have a nice day." The man left, Shiro turned to Nel who looked like she was in pain. Shuuhei walked over and kneeled down.

"I'm going to go get Grimmjow, you should try and use the restroom." He was calm, seeings how he could get flustered its shocked Shiro.

"But he-"

"Nel, somethin' isn' right. We all know it." Shiro said. Tears were in her eyes, she was scared. Grimmjow walked out at that time with a client and he frowned, stopping. Shiro intercepted the three girls and got them their things before seeing them out.

"Nel?" She closed her eyes tight and looked down. Shuuhei stood, Grimmjow taking his place. "Are ya alright?"

"I-I'm not sure..I..I'm gonna use the restroom."

"I'm gonna call the doctor, Nel." She nodded, getting up and going to the restroom. Grimmjow looked at Shiro who sighed.

"Are ya gonna call Ichigo?"

"..Yeah. He's gonna tell ya to call the doctor anyway." Grimmjow was quiet and nodded. He dialed a number on his phone and walked out of the room. Shiro sat down and sighed.

He stood up and did some calling of his own, to the two others that were going to come in today for Tattoos and told them that they were going to have to reschedule. He looked in the books for Grimmjow's dates and found he had none. He went to Nel's and she just had her last one. Shuuhei had one more.

"Hey Shuuhei, ya wanna reschedule your one tat?" The other nodded, taking the phone and making his call. They only scheduled tattoos, piercings were walk in and they did allow walk in tattoos with the disclaimer that it's your body your choice and they wouldn't be responsible if you hated your own design. Shiro flipped the sign to closed and went about cleaning the shop. He was jittery and didn't know what to do. He looked up when Nel walked out, she had red rimmed eyes. He eyes were puffy as she walked out and he hands were shaking.

"Where's Grimmjow? C-Can you call Ichigo?" She asked in a small voice.

"He's talkin' to the doctor..I can, but-"

"I just want him to explain what's going to happen." She said shortly. Shiro was quiet and nodded. He texted Ichigo and asked if he was free and he said he was cleaning the trucks When Shiro said it was an emergency he saw his phone light up with Ichigo's contact picture. When he picked up there was a concerned Ichigo talking to him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm gonna let ya talk ta Nel." Ichigo's heart stopped. She took the phone from Shiro, hand shaking slightly.

"Ichigo?"

"Are you okay?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I've been having some back pain the past few days..why I couldn't sleep. I just thought it was because my body was changing, I-I..I'm bleeding." Ichigo closed his eyes, sitting with his feet hanging out of the back of one of the trucks. He rested his elbows on his knees. He pressed his lips together as he took a deep breath and brought his medical training forth.

"I'm not a gynecologist..but..Those are symptoms of a miscarriage..You should call your do-."

"Grimmjow is on the phone with her right now.." Her voice was thick, fat tears rolled down her face and her breaths came out shaky.

"Okay..Do you want to know what's gonna happen next?"

"Yes please." Ichigo's voice was incredibly gentle as he continued to speak.

"Okay, so they'll give you one of two options depending on if they think it's safe they'll let you go home and do this naturally. You're early enough in your pregnancy that it's still possible. It depends on if you can deal with it, but it sounds like your body has already started the process."

"Okay.."

"You can do a D&C too, where they'll go in and remove-"

"But I won't have my baby in the end, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at his feet, he gripped the phone tighter and nodded. He noticed Rukia was in front of him.

"I know Nel, it sounds like to me you should do it naturally if you're thinking that way. The only benefit of a D&C is there is less risk of infection and you can get some answers."

"..What if I do it at home?"

"It'll be painful, I've had to answer a call to a woman that was bleeding too hard during hers." The medical talk was helping slightly but she felt awful physically and emotionally. Grimmjow walked in at that time, his brows were furrowed as he pocketed his phone.

"She wants to see ya." Nel nodded.

"I gotta go Ichigo..thank you.."

"It's not what I wanted to have to say, Nel..Call me later."

"Okay.." They said their goodbyes, Nel and Grimmjow leaving after. Shiro and Shuuhei sat there in the shop for a little while.

"I'm gonna head home.." Shiro said, Shuuhei nodded.

"I'm gonna do the same." The two parted ways, Shiro noticing that the sun was just under the buildings which gave him some relief from it. He walked and sighed, rubbing his neck. He just hopped that it wouldn't mess with those two, he wasn't good with this kind of stuff and he really didn't think anyone was. He walked into his apartment building, grabbing the mail and then ascended the stairs to their apartment. He walked into their home, and sighed.

He knew that Ichigo was going to feel awful, for doubting this pregnancy from the beginning. He just had to be ready to tell Ichigo what he knew; that these things happen and there wasn't much they could do.

* * *

Rukia sat next to Ichigo in their truck, she was in the drivers seat. They were sitting in a vacant parking lot waiting for a call. Ichigo had his head leaned back against the seat of the car.

"Is she going to go see a doctor?"

"Yeah, I think right now."

"Is she going to have a D&C?" Rukia asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"She didn't sound too thrilled by the idea."

"It sounds like it's already started for her." He nodded. Rukia was quiet before she spoke. "If I'm being honest, I feel guilty."

"What, Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Ichigo stared at her like a dear in headlights.

"What?! Renji knows, right?" Rukia nodded.

"Along with Tatsuki, Orihime and Nel." Ichigo had an ah-ha moment.

"Is that why Byakuya is coming into town?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous. Our family is traditional..I'm not married and my family doesn't like Renji. They think he's trouble."

"Rukia, if they don't like it then they can fuck off."

"I love my brother and I don't want to make it harder for him, Ichigo." She looked at him, with a frown. "I want to have this baby, but what's gonna happen to my family? To Renji and I?"

"Well, how did Renji react?"

"He's scared but you know him, he's playing it off. I think he's excited in some aspect." Ichigo nodded.

"You know you have more than one family, right?"

"Huh?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Have you been paying attention the past few years? I'm talkin' about us. Our friends. We've built a family here." Rukia stared at him, eyes wide and she smiled that graceful smile when she's been told something like that. She looked down at her lap with the same smile and nodded.

"You're right."

"Well that needs to be written down in the history books. You said I was right." Rukia punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Asshole." She said with a frown.

"I was kidding."

"Yeah yeah."

"Wait, how are you gonna keep working? How far along are you anyway?"

"Apparently two. My doctor says that I'm fine but have a weight restriction..you know that the guys at the fire station will help though. They show up when we do. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind."

"I'll ask Kaien." Ichigo said, Rukia shook her head.

"Why?"

"He works there now, according to Yuzu."

"Your uncle, right?"

"Yeah. His wife just passed away so he's trying to do things.."

"Oh no, you haven't talked to him?"

"He's kinda asked to be semi left alone."

"I didn't even know that happened, did you?"

"I did but..At the time Shiro was in his coma and so Kaien told me it was okay. He knew that her and I weren't really close anyway." Rukia nodded.

"Alright..Well thank you." Ichigp shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, I've wanted to call him anyway. Just to see if he's okay."

"He gonna be okay with that?"

"Probably not but Kaien is really extroverted so the fact he isn't talking to those close to him is concerning."

"True." Ichigo checked his phone and sighed. Two more hours.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into their bedroom to find Nel laying there, she hadn't really been doing much of anything else. He wasn't really sure what to say, and she hadn't been talking. It's been a week since the beginning of their ordeal, Nel was due back at the doctor tomorrow to make sure that nothing was stuck to prevent an infection. It had been suggested that it could be due to her hormones being out of balance that caused the miscarriage. Grimmjow walked further into their room and sat at the foot of their bed.

"I got us some dinner, you should eat." Silence. Grimmjow inhaled deeply. "Nel-"

"I'm coming, just give me a second." He stopped, he frowned but nodded. He got up and left the room. She sighed, laying there for a moment before sitting up. She slipped on her slippers and walked out to see he had gotten them Panera, she loved their soups.

He looked up at her then back down to their food and placed it on their small four person dining table. Nel sat down and rested her cheek in her hand as he set her soup in front of her. He was hoping it would get her to eat. She hadn't been eating much and with her losing blood in this process he didn't think it was the smartest thing to do. They had fought once and neither had really apologized.

"Thanks, Grimm."

"Welcome." He said shortly and sat down across from her with his sandwich and pasta. She felt his blue stare on her and sighed, taking a bite of her soup before meeting blue with hazel.

"What is it Grimm."

"Nothin', I'm just worried about ya."

"You've made that obvious." She mumbled and stirred her soup. His eyes narrowed before giving his full attention to his food.

"I don't know what to do here, Nel. So you being so hostile isn't helping." She felt pain in her lower abdomen, which had been routine for her. She grimaced at her soup, before huffing.

"Neither do I, so you're going to just have to deal with it like I have too." Grimmjow shook his head, taking a bite of his food. Nel felt tears prickle as she looked at her soup. "Are we gonna let this become a breaking point between us?" She whispered and he looked up at her quickly.

"I'd like to think it's not." She nodded. They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence. Grimmjow got up and threw his stuff away, Nel putting the rest of her soup in the fridge. She then wandered into their room, taking a deep sigh before laying back down. Grimmjow watched her before grabbing his laptop and doing some of the financial upkeep for the parlor.

* * *

It had been years since he'd seen that face, that face that fucked him up three years ago. The man's eyes narrowed as he saw Ogichi Shirosaki walk into a tattoo parlor, talking to a taller redhead once inside. He noticed Shirosaki had entered the establishment with another man with vibrant orange hair. He'd been told that this was his lover, the reason that he one had been back to the ring twice in the past three years then dropped off the face of the earth after the last time. He still owed their boss two more years. He was one of their best fighters and for him to just think he can leave with out consequence was stupid.

It had to do with that damned orange haired man too, that at this moment in time Shiro was tattooing. He had orders to keep tabs on him and within a week or two come back with information that could get his boss restitution.

* * *

"You're handlin' this like a champ." Shiro praised. Ichigo smirked.

"Well it's really not that bad." Shiro smirked and continued working. "How's Rukia, Renji?" The man looked up from where he was at one of the counters looking at the schedule book.

"Ah she's good. She's been a little sick but that's about it." Shiro lifted the needle and raised a brow.

"Am I missin' somethin'?" Renji and Ichigo looked at each other then too the near-albino man.

"I forgot to tell you.." Ichigo said and Shiro frowned.

"Rukia's pregnant." Renji said, Shiro's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo chuckled and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm really fucking nervous about it, mainly because I would like to keep my balls when Byakuya visits." Shiro bust out laughing. "But seriously I'm nervous about being a Dad."

"You'll be fine, Red."

"It'll work out." Ichigo said. Renji nodded and Shiro and himself went back to him tattooing Ichigo. "So I talked to Kaien, said that the Fire department has our back. Rangiku also offered to be out third person in the truck since that's what our boss wants."

"That makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Renji replied.

"You talked to Kaien?" Shiro asked. He knew about the whole situation with Kaien and it made him feel slightly bad Ichigo felt he couldn't be there for his uncle. Shiro sat back and grinned at his handy work. It was a box like skull that was inked in black on his shoulder. It was on the opposite arm as his other one.

"Yeah I did." Shiro stood up, going about the normal after tattoo business. Ichigo smiled when he saw it. Renji nodded.

"That's cool." He praised. Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"I'd have to agree." Shiro finished up everything and looked at Renji, it was late seeings as Ichigo and him at met for dinner after Ichigo's shift. Then Shiro came back to the parlor with Ichigo.

"Are ya closin' up?"

"Yeah, I got it." Shiro nodded before he and Ichigo headed out. It was muggy outside, but the heat had let up. Shiro sighed and smirked at Ichigo.

"What?"

"Nothin'"

"You're weird." Shiro cackled.

"So are you." Ichigo chuckled and took Shiro's hand.

"I excepted that years ago so get on the train."

"I know I'm fucking crazy if that helps." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Shiro suddenly felt uneasy, stopped and looked around. He frowned.

"Shiro?" Shiro looked back at Ichigo. He smirked and waved it off.

"Ah it's nothin' thought I saw someone I knew." Ichigo narrowed his eyes but let it slide. Shiro was jittery all the way home. When Ichigo wrapped his tattoo and hoped in the shower, Shiro locked then deadbolted the door. He went and checked the windows to make sure they were locked.

They had one window air conditioner and tons of fans so they'd be fine. He just had a bad feeling, and he didn't wanna worry Ichigo on the chance that he was just being paranoid. He sighs then smirks before finding Ichigo still in the shower. Shiro quickly joined him and promptly scared the shit out of him.

"Jesus, Shiro!"

"Did I scare ya?" Shiro chuckled.

"Yes!" Shiro cackled and noticed Ichigo covered his Tattoo with plastic wrap. Shiro wrapped his arms around the other. He grinned when Ichigo looked back at him with a smirk and a raise brow. "What are you plotting, Shirosaki?"

"Nothin'." He sung, before wrapping on hand around Ichigo's semi-hard member. Ichigo's breath picked up and Shiro grinned. He slowly moved his hand up and down, the water coming down on Shiro's back as he walked them forward a tad. Ichigo leaned against the wall that was in front of them.

Shiro took the opportunity and slid his other hand down Ichigo's ass. Ichigo moaned softly at the contact, resting his head on the tile wall in front of him. Shiro moved back slightly to let the water run over the other and especially his ass. He slowly introduced a finger, know that the water wouldn't work as well as the lube that was in his nightstand. He thumbed the tip of Ichigo's member which earned him a low moan as he settled his one finger into Ichigo.

He moved it in and out, Ichigo's dick fully hard at this point and he slowly added another finger.

"Oh god.." Ichigo whispered. Shiro looked up to check his tattoo, seeing it was fine he continued. He repeated the same motions as he had previously and back scissoring him. Ichigo voiced his approval. "Come on, Shiro."

"We don' have lube Ichi, be patient." Shiro sung. Ichigo groaned in disappointment before he felt the fingers leave him and he was spun around. Shiro dropped to the ground, covering Ichigo's tip with his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and proceeded to slide the rest of it into his mouth, Ichigo moaning as he reinserted his fingers.

When he deemed Ichigo sufficiently stretched, he stood, having Ichigo move to the wall that didn't have the shower knob on it. He lifted Ichigo up who automatically latched his legs around the other. With that he slowly inserted his member into the other who let his head fall back and moaned. Shiro firmly grabbed Ichigo's ass and found a rhythm. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, which caused him to gasp then groan deeply when Shiro found his prostate. Shiro moaned at the feeling of Ichigo tighten, digging his nails into that perfect ass.

"Shit Ichi." Shiro whispered, Ichigo was panting along with himself and he knew they didn't have much time before the water ran cold and shocked their systems. Ichigo seemed to think along the same lines an wrapped his hand around his own member and started pumping his hand up and down.

"Fuck.." Ichigo groaned, Shiro felt him tighten more before he bucked and came. Shiro slammed back deeper into the other which cause him to cry out, causing more cum to spurt out as Shiro followed close behind. Shiro panted for a moment before Ichigo got down and smiled at him. The water was luke warm at this point so the two quickly bathed and exited the shower.

Ichigo's legs were wobbly which caused Shiro to chuckle, this earned him a glare from the other.

"Your fault."

"Are ya complain'?" Silence. Shiro cackled and he then found a naked Ichigo in front of him, and a kiss on the mouth.

"No I'm not." Ichigo smirked and Shiro grinned. Shiro then looked at the other's still covered tattoo.

"Is this gonna become our new tattoo tradition?" Ichigo laughed. They made their way to bed which, Ichigo falling asleep almost instantly and Shiro staying awake. Every little sound mad him paranoid and reminded him why he sought Ichigo out in the first place. He's gotten this way before and everything had been fine. He closed his eyes.

He didn't have the word "Instinct" in his sleeve if it hadn't done him well in his life. So he just sighed, getting up carefully and heading to his computer to play World of Warcraft.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry this took so long to update! The months kinda got away from me..Haha. Im not gonna lie, trying to keep the others concerned but proceeding with life around Nel and Grimmjow was hard in this one. I'm tried so forgive any type-o's.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review! Favorite! Follow and Critique!

Later days and nights, Hollows!


	8. Chapter 8

"So how are things with you and..Shiro right?" Kaien had reached out to Ichigo to meet with him for lunch, they both having time to meet around lunch time was a feat. Ichigo chuckled and nodded at Kaien.

"Yeah his name is Shiro, everything is good. He's doing better too." Kaien nodded and smiled softly.

"That's good, Ichigo." Kaien's smile dropped after and moment, Ichigo braced himself. "So your Dad has been talking to me."

"Oh really?" Kaien heard the dejected tone in his voice.

"If he gets that way towards you I want you to send him my way." Ichigo looked up at Kaien.

"I can handle it, you're going through a lot right now anyway."

"Listen Ichigo, I know my big brother and I can tell you right now he's not going to listen to you. You get that from him. The reason that Masaki and Isshin worked so well is because no matter how stubborn she was, she saw reason. Isshin doesn't sometimes, especially when he things that what he things is right." Ichigo was quiet.

"I just don't understand the big deal, is all."

"It shouldn't be. You're a twenty six year old man, I think it's because your father is suddenly and truly alone in his home. His three children have left. I get where he's coming from, believe me, but he's doing it all wrong." Ichigo nodded and went on to eat while Kaien did the same, to let the other sit on it for a little bit.

"Alright Alright. That's one angry parent on of our hair." Kaien frowned.

"One?"

"Shiro's Mom. Just comes swooping back into his life, or trying too." Kaien raised a brow.

"That's messed up, I'd just ignore her."

"Too bad that Rei isn't happening."

"Rei?"

"Yeah..His twin that also came swooping back into his life."

"...Your boyfriend has some issues." Ichigo chuckled with a nodded, taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, I would agree. So do I though so we work." Kaien chuckled and sat back from his finished meal.

"I would think so."

"So what's been up with you?"

"Ah..The same really. I haven't been doing much than work." Ichigo sighed and shook his head. Kaien pointed his finger at the other. "Don't start with me, I'll get back into life in time but..She was my world Ichigo. Ya gotta know how I'm feeling."

"I thought I would know exactly how you're feeling, so I'll back off." Ichigo said, and Kaien nodded.

"Thank you." Ichigo waved it off and Kaien chuckled. The man took a look at his watch and sighed.

"I gotta head out Ichigo."

"What time is it?"

"One-thirty."

"Shit, me too." The two stood and threw away their things, before heading out. Kaien pulled him in for a hug.

"Later, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled softly and hugged him back, it was really nice to see Kaien.

"Later Kaien." The two parted, Ichigo feeling a little better with the situation with his Dad. He proceeded down the street to his car to head back to work and meet with Rangiku. He bumped into someone on the way, the man's hair black and slicked back.

"Oh I'm sorry man." The other said, looking him straight in the eyes which made Ichigo shiver. Ichigo waved it off.

"You're okay, my bad." Ichigo said, before turning to walk away. Making sure he still had his wallet and phone as he did. He had been pick pocketed before and he definitely wasn't having it today. The other man walked away with a smirk. Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine. Something wasn't quite right, which made him up his pace to his car.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, everything was done, but she felt empty. She felt as if she wasn't whole. Nel sighed and put down her book. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. She had finished the last of her meds, she wasn't too thrilled about having to go back to the doctors.

She had one for two weeks from now, but she honestly just wanted to be left alone.

She stopped talking to Grimmjow, she missed him. She wanted to have a baby with him but she was afraid. Apart of her was mad at herself for not having a D&C and testing what really happened to cause the miscarriage. She didn't know if she could handle the possibility of it happening again. She sighed and sat back down again.

She hadn't been to the parlor since this all started, and she didn't know when she'd be back. She got a text then, she sighed again seeing it was Tia asking her if she was coming in today.

 _"No, I told you that two days ago."_

 _"I'm just worried."_ Usually Tia didn't say she was concerned, she expressed it. She had been over but Nel just went into her room. Ichigo called her but she didn't want to talk to anyone.

 _"I'm fine Tier, I just want to be left alone._ " Nel never said Tier, she always called her Tia.

 _"Alright, Nelliel."_ She rolled her eyes and put her phone out of arms reach. She just wants some damn peace and no one was giving it to her. She got up and went into her room, flopping into the bed. Maybe she could just sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was frustrated, to put it lightly. Nnoitra couldn't do what he asked him to do because he was a child.

"I just asked you to sweep. Not play sit and laze around."

"I don' have to be here, Grimm. I'm just here cause ya said you'd call Shinji and say I was sleepin' around."

"That wasn't me, that was Ichigo. Don't put words into my mouth?"

"It was?"

"Idiot."

"I got a hangover, so fuck off." Grimmjow's fists clenched.

"Fucking move and I'll do it." He growled. Nnoitra frowned.

"Testy." Grimmjow breathed fire practically.

"Move!" He yelled. Nnoitra got up and tsked before walking away. Renji and Shiro had heard the confrontation, Shiro raising a brow. They were getting ready to open for the day.

Once a month they opened later so everyone can come and deep clean the shop. All hands were on deck. Apparently one of their crew didn't want to be here. Well, more than one but the other had actual reasons. Renji and Shiro watched as Grimmjow went to the closet, opened it then slammed it shut after obtaining the broom.

Shuuhei jumped as he walked back into the room. Halibel had been rather quiet but she looked over as well. Grimmjow started sweeping, the movements jerky and tense. His shoulders held so much tension in them, making the veins in his arms bulge from his grip.

"It's just sweepin' Grimm." Shiro looked at Nnoitra like he was stupid.

"How many of your fuckin' brain cells have ya lost?" Shiro snapped. Nnoitra looked at him with a raised brow.

"Ya good, Grimm?" Silence. They all knew the answer. They all started on their tasks again before they didn't hear the aggressive sweeping anymore. Shiro looked up and saw Grimmjow staring out the window.

"This fucker has been there ten minutes." Shiro looked over and felt his blood freeze. The man had black hair, it was slicked back and he wore a jacket which was odd for the eighty-five degree day. _Ginjo_. He was staring right at Shiro.

"Do ya know him?" Shiro looked over to rust colored eyes. He felt Grimmjow's eyes on him. Shiro felt his blood heat, how it did when he was ready to fight. The addicting adrenaline.

"Unfortunately." Halibel raised a blond brow at him. A thought hit him then. _Ichigo_. He picked up his phone and called the other. He deliberately didn't look back at the other man.

"Hello?" Confusion was evident in his lovers voice.

"Ichigo, are ya okay?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"In my truck with Rukia and Rangiku." Shiro breathed deeply. "Shiro, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Nothin' its fine. I'll explain later, yeah?"

"Shiro.."

"I promise." he heard the other sigh.

"Fine."

"Love ya."

"Love you too, later."

"Later." Shiro hung up and breathed out of his nose.

"He's from that ring, isn't he." It wasn't a question, it was a final statement. Shiro looked up into cold blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

"Shit Shiro, what does he want?"

"Me. I owe the ring owner, I left before I completed my matches and I'm willing to bet it lost him a lot of money."

"He's here for you isn't he..?" Shiro laughed without humor.

"Not tha' I have a reputation of abandonment."

"What?" Shuuhei asked. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes.

"It means you aren't loyal." Shiro nodded. Halibel looked fully at him.

"Do they know about Ichigo." Shiro nodded slowly.

"More than likely, if he's been in town. Couple of nights ago I felt like we were bein' watched." Grimmjow shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo needs to know." Renji said.

"I know, Jesus. I'm gonna tell him."

"Promise, Shirosaki." Halibel said.

"I promise." Shiro replied with a eye roll. He was trying to hide the deep, deep fear he felt for Ichigo and himself. More so Ichigo, if something happened to him he was okay but no one dared mess with his Ichigo.

* * *

"You're acting weird." Ichigo observed, it was midnight and Ichigo just got home after working a long shift. Shiro looked at him from where he laid on their couch and shrugged. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He left Shiro alone for a moment while he went to change into comfy clothes, before coming back with a frown.

Shiro was watching some show on Netflix and was ignoring him.

"Shiro." Shiro flicked his eyes to the other, if Ichigo hadn't been watching the other he wouldn't have noticed the action.

"It's nothin' Ichigo." Shiro snapped. Ichigo quirked a brow at the other.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Jus' Grimm is all." It wasn't a full on lie but Ichigo knew there was more to the story.

"What about Grimmjow?" Silence. Ichigo huffed and went to walk back into their room. "Fine, but don't come trying to ask me about shit when you don't want to tell me anything." Ichigo was pissed. He just wanted an answer, he was sore and tired so his patience was thin.

He had wanted to just come home and be with the other but he was shutting him out. Ichigo wasn't having it this time. Shiro closed his eyes when he heard the door to their room slam. He knew he was pissing the other off but he honestly, didn't care. Shiro sighed, he sat up and grabbed his phone.

He scrolled through it, before eventually falling asleep. He woke up to the sound of metal on metal in the kitchen. He blinked and groaned, he sat up then stood up. Shiro made his way into the kitchen to find Ichigo.

"Good mornin'."

"Morning." Ichigo responded. Shiro sighed and got himself coffee as Ichigo cooked. "I'm sorry I didn't come and check on you." Shiro looked at him with a raised brow.

"You're fine...Look, Ichi.." Ichigo turned his warm brown eyes to the other. Shiro sighed. "I'm jus' worried my past is comin' to bite me in the ass." Ichigo frowned.

"How so?"

"I'm jus'..I think I might be bein' watched. You too." Now it was Ichigo's turn to quirk a brow.

"What?" Shiro sighed.

"I might jus' be paranoid but I saw someone from the ring." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Then we'll just be careful." Shiro looked at the other skeptically. "I'm serious Shiro. If we just stay here and hide then they win." Shiro stared at him then smirked.

"True." Ichigo smiled softly at him and plated their food. "We good?"

"We're good." Ichigo kissed him on the lips and walked out of the kitchen. Shiro grinned, following the other out with his own breakfast.

* * *

"Rukia, It'll be fine."

"No it's not! My grandma is pissed!" Renji groaned and watched as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You have never cared what anyone has thought." Rukia turned, fear in her eyes.

"My family views this baby as not apart of the family. Byakuya could lose everything and our baby won't see the benefits."

"Byakuya will be fine, he's a CEO for crying out loud." Rukia had tears in her eyes as she walked away from him. Renji scrubbed his face, he looked down at their mastiff who was laying there with a sad look on that droopy face. "What is it gonna take?" Rukia frowned and looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What is it gonna take to make this better?"

"Renji, I don't know." Rukia sighed. "I also feel awful." Renji frowned. "Nel wanted this more than me."

"...Do you want to have this baby, Rukia?" The other nodded quickly.

"I do, I just feel bad."

"I doubt Nel would want you feeling bad." Renji walked forward to her and looked down at her, placing his hands on her face. "Everything is going to work out, I know I want this. It's your call though if you do." Rukia smiled softly and nodded.

"I do, I'm just nervous." Renji chuckled.

"That's normal."

"Well I'm so glad you know." Rukia teased.

"I do! I know everything." Rukia snorted, pulling away before grabbing her bag. "Coming with me to the parlor?"

"I will later, right now I'm going to go meet Orihime for lunch."

"Ah alright." Rukia smiled before pecking him on the cheek when he leaned over to stretch.

"Later, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Shinji walked down the street, he was wearing yesterday's clothes and sighed.

Nnoitra wasn't an easy person to get along with, and he didn't know why he went back. It made him realize he was a hypocrite. He looked up at the apartment building of Ichigo's, he knew Ichigo had today off but Shiro didn't. He made his way up and knocked on the door.

Ichigo opened the door and raised his brows, Shinji had been distant since the incident between him and Shiro. The texted here and there but hadn't gone out of their way to see one another.

"Hey Shin."

"Hey, can I come in?" Ichigo nodded and let him in, noting the wrinkled clothing which was unlike Shinji to allow as the other sat on the couch.

"Old clothes?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder. Shinji blushed slightly.

"Maybe." Ichigo chuckled softly and went to grab something to drink. "Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo nodded and returned with his own water. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was a hidden motive to Shinji's visit.

"So, what's up?" Shinji was quiet. "You just came from Nnoitra's did you?"

"...Maybe." Shinji said and looked away. Ichigo sighed.

"Since the wedding, right?"

"...Maybe."

"Grimmjow even warned you about him."

"I know, I know. Listen though, he..he keeps coming back to me."

"Shinji, who else has he slept with?" Silence. "If he were really loyal, he wouldn't keep coming back to you then throwing you out because he likes your ass." Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at his friend.

"I..I like him though."

"Shin.." Ichigo sat down next to him. "You deserve more. You deserve more than one night stands or just thinking your worth it when he's horny." Shinji looked at Ichigo and sighed.

"Why are you tolerating me?"

"Cause you're my friend."

"But..I'm just.." Ichigo held up a finger to the other.

"No. Don't let him get into your head." Ichigo said, leaning back where he sat. Shinji sighed and did the same. "He still has some growing up to do, Shin. You can't change that. Walk away and see what he does." Shinji was unnaturally quiet before he yawned.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"..Yeah." Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

Orihime hesitantly knocked on the door of the apartment door. She played with her hands until the door was answered, Nel standing in the doorway. She raised a brow.

"Orhime?"

"Hi, I..I was wondering if you wanted to go to that dance class?" She said, wringing her hands together. Nel also had a soft spot for Orihime, she was a sweet woman with good intentions always in mind and never meant to harm anyone.

"Oh..Ah.." She looked back at her empty home, Grimmjow was out doing god knew what. She had said she would start taking dance classes with Orihime after her wedding, because they both had discovered they enjoyed it when they did Grimmjow's surprise. Her eyes welled a little at the thought of her husband, they hadn't been chatty with one another by any means, more so yelling than anything. Nel had pushed almost everyone away.

"You don't have too, I didn't want to go to alone and I knew you loved it when we went to classes a few months ago." Nel turned back to her and Orhime's heart felt heavy at the worn, sad look that was turned her way. Nel's mouth quirked up slightly and invited Orihime in.

"I..I'll go. Just let me get some work out clothes on." Orihime smiled radiantly at the other and nodded. Nel went to change while Orihime sat down on the couch to wait, she looked around before stopping on the onesie that was laid on the glass coffee table. It had a large J on it, and that ache in her chest grow. One thing that was also known about Orihime was she was an extremely empathetic, coming from her family dynamic there were some questioned her on how she was that way. Ulquiorra was one of those people.

He was someone that was taught feelings weren't okay, especially for a man. So he closed off and didn't show it to anyone, until Orihime came along. Nel startled Orihime out of her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?" Nel's eyes flicked to the onesie then back to Orihime.

"Yeah! Lets go!" They left her apartment and went to Orihime's car, heading to the studio downtown. Nel was quiet, followed instructions. Orihime let her after talking some in the car, she could feel Nel was just trying to get out of the house. She knew they would probably be hungry and had already planned to possibly buy the other Dinner. The class ended, Nel walking to the sign up board for an individual class on Wednesdays.

"Hime?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry, do you wanna grab something to eat?" Orihime smiled.

"Of course! I'll buy!"

"Oh no! You don't hav-"

"I already planned it! Just choose the place!" Nel looked at the others bright face before chuckling and nodding.

"Fine, Fine." So with that, they found their way to Soul Society. They were sat by a man named Yumichika, Nel was hoping it would be him. He didn't normally ask questions, but when he did he loved to talk too. Especially gossip. This is also something Nel was slightly dreading, she didn't want to make small talk. She wanted to pour her heart out, but wouldn't it be awful if she did? She should be telling Grimmjow this, and Tia. Orihime was one of her good friends but she hadn't hurt Orihime with her words or actions. So with that, she tried to get Orihime to talk and she'd listen. "So how's everything with you?"

"Good! I got a raise at work, and I got Yuzu a job where I work!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she asked me at Ichigo's party." Nel nodded before Orihime's face softened. "and You?"

"...I'd be lying if I said good..It's been rough." Nel took a deep breath as she felt the familiar sting of tears. "I've made everyone hate me, that they think that I'm over reacting..or that I should just move on and pretend it didn't happen. The fact of the matter is-I can't." She felt the thickness that came with freshly falling tears as she continued. "I'm fearful it's going to happen again, that I'll be that poor woman that just can't get a hint." She wiped tears away and turned her face when Yumichika came back with their food and two chocolate cake slice.

"We didn't order those, Yumi." Orihime said, confused.

"You see, I don't quiet know what's going on but I do know that Ikkaku likes chocolate cake when he's upset." He smirked and with a wink he vanished. Nel looked at the cake slices and chuckled, sniffing as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her nose and still falling tears.

"He's funny." Orihime chuckled.

"Yeah, he is." Nel looked at her, her hazel eyes made more intense with the presence of tears and wet lashes. Orihime bit her lip before she talked again. "I have never been where you are but I do believe what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. It's really stupid to say, of course with the baggage that life brings but.." She stopped. "I don't think you have anything to fell guilty about. It's not anything you did.."

"What if it was thought, that I was doing too much? That I did-"

"You can't be hung up on the what-ifs."

"You sound like Grimmjow."

"I agree." Orihime responded gently. "You have to let yourself move on, I know that from losing my brother. It's not the same but.." Nel was quiet. "You'll just drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking about it, I've done that." She said, her voice slightly above a whisper. Nel nodded slowly before smiling.

"You're right.."

"You should talk to him again."

"He's so irritable, though."

"I don't know..maybe it's just because he's missing you?" Nel looked at her again from her meal then chuckled.

"Maybe..Thanks Orihime." The other smiled.

* * *

Nel got home around nine o'clock, she heard their treadmill going so she decided to peak into the room. Grimmjow was going at a pretty fast pace, perspiration running down his exposed back. Nel leaned against the door frame, watching him before he finally decided enough was enough and got off the treadmill. He turned to see her there, quirking a brow.

"You went out?"

"Yeah, Orihime wanted to go to a dance class.." Nel was quite for a moment. "I'm sorry." Grimmjow stared at her, clenching his fist before sighing through his nose.

"For what, Nel its not like you did anything wrong."

"I shut you out.."

"I'm not that much of a fucking asshole, I don't think ya failed me or some dumb shit like that." Nel was quiet.

"Then what do you think Grimm?"

"I think that I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing." Nel frowned. Grimmjow was quiet, Nel prepared to hear him yell. When he couldn't find the words to how he felt he yelled, not at her in particular but just because he was frustrated. "I don't know if I'm enough for you. I don't know if it's cause I'm not meant..meant to be a Dad? I'm just fuckin'.." Grimmjow's fists clenched again. Nel's face softened, as she continued to listen. "I wanna be there for you but.." Blue eyes shone, Nel's eyes widening a little.

She rushed forward and hugged the other. She felt all the tension in his body release as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her eyes well with tears.

"I..I didn't know..I think that's why I said I'm sorry." Grimmjow rested his cheek on her head, she sniffed. "We can move on from this though..We can continue on..It'll be okay."

"How am I supposed to be a father when I can barely comfort you?" Nel's eyes widened more and she pulled away from him a little. She stared up into red rimmed blues and caught a tear.

"Grimmjow.." She whispered. "Baby, you'll be an amazing father. I literally locked the bedroom door, what more could you have done?" She said gently. Grimmjow was quiet as he looked away. "Grimm," She put a had on his face to make him look at her. "I've been trying to comes to terms with feeling like a failure, that's a big undertaking and I didn't know how to go about it."

"I should have been there for you, though!" She put a gentle finger on his lips.

"Shh, look I know you're scared but so am I. I know we'll be a nice set of parents..So lets start trying again in a month, okay?" Grimmjow was stared at her before he chuckled and nodded.

"Is this what we have to look forward too?" Nel smiled.

"I guess." Grimmjow smirked before he kissed her.

"Together?"

"Together."

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro were out and about, Ichigo was holding the other's hand as they walked a couple of weeks later. Usually they didn't do the PDA thing but they were having a date night so why not? As they walked, Ichigo smiled. Shiro watched the other, they had just went to see one of the last installments to their favorite movie trilogy. Currently they were walking back home where Ichigo said he wanted to make dinner instead of eat out. Shiro didn't mind and offered to make something, which Ichigo said he'd help.

They walked down the street, making their way into their apartment building and up a flight of stairs. Shiro was revealing in how bright Ichigo was tonight. He could feel he was being fidgety before they held hands so that told him the other was having a good time. He must have been thinking of something, however and Shiro was trying to figure it out. Ichigo took his key out and opened the door to their apartment.

"So do ya wanna start on the veggies?"

"Yeah, you wanna get the chicken started?" Shiro nodded. So they went about their tasks to get their meal ready before sitting down to watch on of their favorite shows. When they were done, Ichigo wanted to get a shower and Shiro grinned.

"Can I join ya?" He sung and Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Maybe." Ichigo teased then he added on. "If you can catch me." He got up and bolted, heading into their bathroom and before Shiro got their, into their bedroom. Shiro was met with lights, Christmas lights around this canvas up against their head board with picture of them with "Will you Marry me?" over the photos.

Shiro was frozen with shock, his eyes moving to Ichigo who had gotten down on one knee with a black metal band presented to the other. Shiro was without words and Ichigo beamed up at him.

"So..What do ya say?" Shiro grinned widely before going to Ichigo and kissing him hard.

"Hell yes." He said and Ichigo got up, hugging the other. Shiro hugged him back, kissing his cheek. Ichigo was shaking as he pulled back to put the ring on his partners finger. Shiro then cradled his face. "You're mine forever Ichi, Did ya think I'd say no?"

"I thought maybe you'd say we didn't need too..but it would be nice to call you my husband." Shiro chuckled.

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"I love you."

"I love ya too." Ichigo smiled brilliantly and Shiro kissed him. It quickly turned into a make-out session, light moans and groans coming from the pair. Shiro pulled back and grinned. "Shower after?" Ichigo laughed.

"Sure sure." Ichigo turned to take the canvas off and suddenly was smacked on the ass. He gasped and looked back at the other. "Shiro!" The other just cackled, helping him with the canvas before he started nipping at the his lovers neck and running his hands up and under the others shirt. Ichigo let his head roll back and moaned softly. Ichigo turned to face Shiro, the other pushing him back on their bed. Shiro leaned over him, grinding down in a way that pulled a groan from both men.

Ichigo suddenly huffed and started unzipping his pants. Shiro caught his hands and using his own belt, trapped Ichigo's hands. Ichigo pouted as he tried to free himself, but quickly melted when he felt the other mouthing the head of his cock. Ichigo groaned when he felt Shiro run his tongue down the length, before drawing the others member out of his boxers.

"Jus' sit back and relax, King I got ya." Ichigo shivered at that and Shiro's yellow eyes glistened in the dim room. Ichigo was rid of his pants in a matter of minutes, Shiro being sure of that. The shirt was another story and was simply rolled up to give Shiro access to the others nipples where he pinched and pulled as he made his way down. Ichigo whined when he merely licked down his member but moaned when he felt Shiro's other hand start the process of stretching him. Ichigo bucked under the other and he grinned before deep-throating the other, adding another finger to the mix.

"Shiroo, please." Ichigo moaned. Shiro came up to met the other face to face. He grinned before dropped his own pants, grabbing the lube that was in one of the bedside drawers. He scissored Ichigo with his still occupied hand, before he retreated leaving the other feeling empty. Ichigo felt cold lube against his entrance before it was pushed in. He gasped at the feeling and groaned as Shiro rammed his fingers back in, that ever present grin widened. Shiro slicked himself up before he hovered over Ichigo again, slowly pushing in. Ichigo's head fell back and his eyes rolled shut.

"What do ya want, King?" Shiro was now settled in Ichigo, standing while he pushed Ichigo's legs apart more. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the other. A roll of his hips got Ichigo to talk.

"Oh shit, fuck me." He moaned. Shiro grinned, leaning back over Ichigo to allow him to wrap his legs around his waist. Shiro started thrusting in, before a particularly hard thrust found that sweet spot that made Ichigo cry out and cling to Shiro as he abused that wonderful spot. "Just like that." Ichigo whispered before groaning, Shiro moaned at the feel of the other tightening around him, he bit down on Ichigo's neck and sucked afterwards. He could tell the other was _right_ there.

Shiro leaned back yet again and looked down into Ichigo's lidded eyes as he stopped thrusting right on his sweet spot and rolled his hips.

"Like tha'?" Ichigo moaned, nodding. Shiro felt him tighten and he almost lost it, so he started thrusting again, rhythm lost as he lost himself. Shiro came with a moan, Ichigo groaning at the feeling. He grabbed his own member, and quickly following Shiro off the cliff and into that blinding light of pleasure. When they both found their way back from their high, Shiro just pulled out and flopped next to Ichigo in bed. Ichigo chuckled and smiled.

"I..should've know." Shiro laughed.

"Yeah, ya should've." Ichigo leaned up and grimaced as cum ran out of him.

"Shower?" Shiro grinned and nodded. With that, the engaged pair went and shared that shower.

* * *

"Shirosaki, what is that?"

"Hmm?" He turned to Nel who was looking at his left hand as he designed a tattoo. Shiro grinned when he noticed.

"Ichi and I are gettin' hitched."

"Oh my god!" Nel yelled, Grimmjow coming out of the backroom in a rush.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Shiro and Ichigo are getting married!" She yelled. Grimmjow stopped then grinned at his best friend.

"Well shit, I wouldn't have thought." Shiro's own grin widened. He was surprisingly excited about it, probably because it was something Ichigo had dreamed of. He only mentioned it once but Nel told him he better not make those dreams shatter. Renji came out with a tattooed brow raised, when he saw the ring he grinned. He got his newly pierced client squared away and off they went.

"I wondered when he'd do it."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, Ichigo lets shit slip when he has too much liquor." Shiro cackled. It was true. Or he was delirious, depended on what it was. Renji's phone rang and he answered it with a chuckled, before his face dropped.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Renji was quiet. "Where is he now?" Shiro felt his blood run cold.

"Renji, what is it?" He asked, standing.

"We'll be right there." Renji stood and looked at Shiro.

"Ichigo..Ichigo was shot." Shiro felt his mind go on autopilot.

"Where is he?" Renji held a finger up.

"They're heading to the hospital right now."

"I'll drive." Nel said, Renji hung up with a promise to see her soon as they all closed the shop, slapping a quick "Emergency" sign on the store before running to the Jeagerjaques car.

* * *

Pain. He was very aware of the pain in his leg and arm. He was very aware of it as he was rushed into the emergency room. His world was dizzy and painful, he saw Hanataro and saw him yell, for what he assumed was to stop the bleeding. They had been down the street, answering an odd call with no one in real danger when it happened. He couldn't think and he passed out before he could think of more.

When Shiro arrived he tried to run in, but Grimmjow and Renji had to stop him.

"Let me go!"

"Shiro they will throw you out! Just..Just chill." Renji yelled. Rangiku walked over.

"Shiro, they'll be out in a matter out minutes they just have to stop the bleeding right now." Shiro kept struggling before he pictured the blood, of which he was familiar with seeing from his fighting experience. He dropped down to his knees, Rukia was sitting in the chair with blood on her uniform, violet eyes out of focus. They settled in to wait, and wait they did. Isshin and the girls came in a half an hour later. It was all quiet before Hanataro came out. Shiro and Ichigo's family stood up quickly.

"Ichigo's sleeping right now, we've stopped the bleeding but we're having to replace what he lost at the moment."

"He's not gonna go into a coma, is he?" Shiro asked, Isshin rolled his eyes.

"No no, he just needs to heal. We're going to have to wait to retrieve the bullets in his arm and leg." Shiro nodded.

"..Can I see 'em?" Isshin went to open his mouth but Yuzu nudged him.

"Of course." Shiro followed Hanataro, Isshin's watched and he sighed.

Two days later found Ichigo still in the hospital, he was set for release the next day. Shiro had been taking care of him, making sure that his stitches were okay. Shiro was angry, and he had an idea who did it. He knew that it had been a warning. Now he just had to find the bastard.

* * *

 **AN:** Oooo, a lot happened this chap! So many mixed emotions! Excuse any type-o's, I don't have time to edit this right now D:

Don't forget to Favorite! Follow! Review and Critique!

Later days and Nights, Hollows!


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo slowly pried his eyes open, lethargic and in pain. He groaned as he awoke.

"S-Shiro?" Isshin was standing there, stopping him from sitting up.

"He went to go get food." Ichigo frowned and nodded. His brain was foggy and he was having a hard time catching his breath due to the pain. Isshin's face was obviously hurt but he just sighed. "I'm gonna call the nurse, it's obvious you're in pain." Ichigo scowled, but let his father tap the nurse button.

"Son...are you engaged?" Ichigo was quiet as he took deep breaths through the pain, he grimaced before he nodded. Isshin's face got dark before just shook his head. "Fine Ichigo, do what you want."

Ichigo reached him before his nurse came in to take care of his pain management. Shiro wasn't far behind and he saw relief wash over his fiancé's face.

"You're awake, huh?" Ichigo smirked softly at him and winced as he took an intake of air. Shiro frowned and walked over and looked at Isshin, setting down his coffee and the other one he had along with some lunch.

"What's goin' on?"

"Just some pain management," Isshin replied from his seat in the corner. Shiro's expression went to one of indifference. The nurse felt the tension.

"This isn't good for him, he could be out today depending on how his pain management is." Shiro nodded and she smiled at him.

"He's doing fine other than that. We just don't want him to not be able to have a speedy recovery due to the stress pain causes."

"Thank ya," Shiro said and she walked out after Ichigo seemed to relax.

"I hate taking medicine.." Ichigo said after a moment.

"Says the EMT," Shiro said with a smirk as he sat in the chair beside the other.

"Shiro, is this because of your past?" Shiro froze at the question and looked at his soon to be father-in-law."

"Da-"

"No Ichigo, you and I deserve to know why you could have died." Isshin snapped. Shiro starred at the other, gold eyes seeming to glow.

"I think so. They've never used guns before though." Shiro replied with a snap of his voice. Ichigo flinched.

"A fighting ring, right?" Shiro looked at the other and raised a brow.

"How do ya know?"

"It took me a bit to guess what it was." Shiro was quiet.

"I believe he's after me and you, yes."

"Who?"

"..I won' say here. I jus..." Ichigo looked at him wide-eyed. Would he open up? Shiro merely shook his head and looked at Ichigo with a look of promise.

Rukia sat up and screamed, hands covering her face and trembling and she woke up from a nap. Renji, who was getting ready to head to Las Noches, sprinted into their room to see her staring at their bed.

"Rukia?" She looked up at him with big teary violet eyes.

"...I-I'm sorry." Renji frowned.

"Don't be, the hell was that though?"

"...I saw Ichigo shot again." Rukia closed her eyes and started crying. She had been standing on his right as they looked around to find where they were supposed to respond to. It was a shady part of town and Rangiku was insisting they get out of there, Rukia agreeing. Ichigo's sense of duty, however, made him want to just check and that's when the shots rang out.

They turned to run behind their van, Ichigo pushing her in front of himself as they did so. He had then stumbled and cried out as they heard another shot. Ichigo slid as he sat down on the back of their car, Rukia seeing all the blood from his left side. Ichigo's hand was shaking as he tried to cover it. Rangiku ran to their van to start it up as Rukia helped him put something on his wound.

Blood was on their van and the ground next to Ichigo's wound. He had lifted himself in the van and proceeded to collapse in the back. Rukia shivered at the look of desperation on his face, that big brain knowing what was happening to his wound. She felt arms around her and smelt Renji's familiar scent.

"I..I wish I could have helped more."

"You did fine, Rukia. Ichigo would beat himself up if you had gotten hurt." Rukia was quiet, she knew Renji was right.

"It was so scary though...Ichigo skin was so pale..I-It was like finding Grimmjow and Shiro all over again." She whispered. Renji just sighed and decided to pull her close. Zabimaru nosed his way in and made his way up and onto their bed, nosing Rukia's hand with his nose. She smiled and giggled softly. She rubbed the spot behind his ears and Renji chuckled. Rukia sighed and rested her head on Renji's shoulder and breathed deeply. It would be okay.

Kaien bumped into Shiro on the way into seeing Ichigo. Kaien caught him, knowing exactly who he was.

"Shiro right?" Said man did a double take before he also recognized the man, which it was hard not too. Ichigo and him looked identical.

"Tha'd be me. You must be Kaien." Kaien reached out to shake Shiro's hand, who did so after looking at the other's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Could you tell me where Ichigo's room is?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Shiro walked down the way he came, before taking a turn and opening a door. Ichigo laid in bed, his eyes were closed but they slowly opened and he smiled widely.

"Kaien!"

"In the flesh." The man replied and smirk at the other. Ichigo chuckled, breathlessly.

"How're you?"

"I'm doing better.." Kaien trailed off before clearing his throat and setting the bag he had been carrying on the roll-able tray with Ichigo's lunch on it. Ichigo raised a brow. "Your Dad told me about your engagement. Congratulations." He said and looked back at the other man in the room. Shiro smirked.

"You're actin' better than Isshin did," Shiro said, Kaien chuckled.

"I'm sure I am." Ichigo sighed.

"Imma go an get me some lunch," Shiro said and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Finally." He teased and Shiro rolled his eyes before walking out. Kaien watched the other leave before turning to Ichigo.

"So how did it happen?" Kaien asked after a moment, Ichigo looked at him before he sighed and explained to him what had lead to him being shot, Kaien frowning the whole time. "That doesn't sound like a coincidence." Ichigo nodded after a moment.

"I know, I don't know everything yet Kaien but I will let you know what I can." Kaien was quiet before he nodded.

"Alright." He responded. Kaien was quiet before he sat in the chair that was normally Shiro's. They sat and talked a while longer before Kaien had to go, Shiro returning as the other left. That's when Ichigo let sleep finally take him.

When Ichigo finally healed, he sat in the studio that Nel frequented now to dance and exercise, he was sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Currently, she was getting into it and Ichigo was leaned back with a book. He had two weeks leave, and while his wound was still tender and it did hurt he was sick of being home. Shiro was currently doing a tattoo, he wasn't going to but Ichigo told him to get out and stop hounding him.

"Who do you think it was?" Came the breathy question. Ichigo looked at her from his place on the floor as she grabbed her water and approached him. Ichigo was quiet before he softly replied.

"I don't know.." Nel's face softened and she sat in front of Ichigo with a slight groan.

"Has Shiro said anything?" Nel asked. Ichigo looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"I know of the ring but I don't know what happened, I don't know who's involved and I don't know if Shiro could get into some serious trouble." Ichigo's eyes were shiny when he looked back up at Nel. Nel just leaned forward with upper-thighs that screamed at her for the action and pulled him in for a hug. He groaned from the pull on his wound but hugged back, and started to cry into her shoulder.

"Ichigo...You need to ask him. You're getting married to this man, you'll both have the same hyphened last name. You'll be each other's power of attorney if something goes wrong..You deserve to know his past. You deserve to know why you were shot. You deserve to know if your livelihood is in danger." She said softly and Ichigo just nodded into her shoulder. He was paranoid now, thinking that when he goes back to work there's a chance that he could die. He pulled back and sniffed, eyes red. Nel looked at him with shiny eyes as well.

"I know.."

"We've been over this many times and I know that its because something comes up but you have to ask him. " She said and Ichigo nodded before putting his head in his hands. He rarely cried, but this year had been stressful. This was probably the most emotionally taxing year he's had since his mom passed away. That's including going to medical school and that shit sucked.

"I will, I promise." Nel smiled softly and hugged him again. He hugged back taking a shaky sigh. "I'm probably going to head home, my side is starting to bother me." He said after a moment and Nel nodded.

"And get answers?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes." Nel got up and helped Ichigo up. He grunted, thanking her and taking his leave.

When he got home, Shiro was home and making dinner. Shiro looked at him as he entered the kitchen and raised a brow.

"Whats got ya lookin' so deter-"

"I want to know more about the ring," Ichigo said with finality. Shiro froze, visibly. He sighed, as he slid the prepped potatoes into the oven before closing it and looking at his fiance. He crossed his arms and gold pierced into determined brown. Ichigo couldn't see anything in them, Shiro was closed off for the moment.

"How much?"

"All of it. I want to know if this is the reason I was shot. I want to know if you're in danger or our friends are. If we're getting married, I deserve to know." Shiro's eyebrow quirked again at the 'if' placed in the same sentence as 'married'. Shiro closed his eyes before he slowly nodded.

"Alright, fine," Shiro replied with a shaky tone. "Mine as well tell ya the rest too." Ichigo's mouth opened a little as Shiro walked past him and sat on their sofa, motioning for him to follow. When he did, Shiro took a deep breath and started to tell him everything he had ever wanted to hear.

Gold on black eyes stared up at what was meant to be his new home, his foster home. It was running rampant with kids, to begin with, and when they saw him they gasped and ran. He knew he didn't look normal, but his Mama always told him that made him special. His eyes welled up a little at that before he steeled himself and walked inside. It was in an upscale neighborhood, one that left no room for messing up when you could be cast aside. Shiro learned quickly, that he didn't take authority well.

Specific rules were set into place just for him because he was from Chicago, the bad side of it and they believed that he was an issue at the age of six. He learned also, that just because you had a nice house didn't mean that you were kind. That's why when he met Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Renji Abarai he was skeptical of them. Until he met Joslyn Jeagerjaques, Grimmjow's mother. She was a kind woman, that let him stay over as much as his foster parents would. He loved it there, but when he got to his state imposed home he hated it.

He was beaten up by the other kids and at one point was beat with a broom from the "moms" mother. She screamed that he was an omen, that he wasn't meant to be alive. That's when he was taken out from the state when he was beaten within an inch of his life. when he was next moved, he was with an older woman that was actually kind. When she got sick, however, he was swept up and moved to the same neighborhood with one good wholesome family within it.

He would escape there but, when he found the Ring it was too good not to say no too. He left the foster family and the neighborhood behind. Aizen had promised a safe place, a place to fight and earn money and a place in this world. He didn't know that the Ring was a cover. Drugs and gang activity were going on and soon Shiro had taken a life. He hadn't meant to, but when he did he made an enemy and not only that there was a price on his head from the other "Rings". He was Aizen's best fighter and Ginjo knew it.

He knew he'd made a mistake and when he attempted to escape, he was beaten into submission. He was eighteen when he finally escaped. He found his way back to that warm, loving home and soon was introduced to Starrk by Grimmjow. He never told anyone, Grimmjow knew from guesses and Nnoitra's friend had died to Aizen's dealings and knew exactly what Shiro had done. Renji wanted to stay in the dark about it.

So he did and was hunted for a long time. He had developed many of scars and the one on his head became a reminder of what Aizen had tricked him into. The two months he spent with them trying to condition him was that of torture. His scars came from that, and especially the ones on his head. It wasn't something he was proud of.

After Starrk started to take him under his wing, however, Ginjo stopped coming around. They stopped hunting him. When he was nearly done with college is when he was found again and when Ichigo had found him as well.

Ichigo stared at him, he obviously wasn't willing to go into the gruesome details but he also didn't want to beat around the bush. He was rubbing one of the scars on his leg he had before the car accident. Ichigo's eyes were teary, he didn't want to cry but he didn't realize what had truly gone on, the ton of emotions he felt with all this information and what he had done.

"Why did you go back?"

"Ta keep 'em away.." Shiro said. "Its stupid I know, but If I went away I thought I could keep 'em from comin' near here. When Renji found me I think he was followed. They want me back bad, Ichi. I also thought I'd hurt ya." Shiro was quiet after saying that and Ichigo frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trained to hurt people when I was angry. So I didn't want to do what other's had done to me...I didn' want to be a statistic." Ichigo was quiet before he nodded.

"I get it..but that doesn't mean it wasn't shitty."

"I know, I don' ask for ya to forgive me for it."

"So how do we get rid of them?" Shiro sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno. I could get in some serious trouble, Ichigo. They know I murdered someone." Shiro said. Ichigo was quiet, he sighed and leaned back. "I think they're tryin' ta scare me back to 'em."

"More than likely," Ichigo replied. Shiro leaned back with a sigh. They were quiet before Shiro smirked.

"I wanted ta ask ya somethin' though."

"What?"

"Instead of a hyphen how do ya feel about me takin' your last name?" Ichigo's eyebrows raised.

"What? Really? You want your last name to be Kurosaki?"

"Preferably over mine, yeah." Ichigo smiled softly.

"I would love that." Shiro grinned before he leaned forward and kissed him. The timer for the potatoes went off and he stood, going to take them out as Ichigo leaned back, sighing at the information. He didn't think there would be so much baggage. They sat to eat while they watched Castlevania, eating in relative silence as they did. Two hours later left them Ichigo throwing his hands in the air. "Only four episodes?!" He yelled.

Shiro chuckled at his exasperation. They turned on some other movie before Ichigo cuddled up to the other. They fell asleep like that, they would probably regret it later but after an exhausting day, it didn't much matter to them.

* * *

It had been a couple of months, and Nel stared at the negative line on the damned piece of plastic and sighed. She looked at the other negative stick and threw both in the trash. When she walked out into her shared bedroom, Grimmjow sat on the edge of their bed, she walked over and sat next to him. She looked at his face, his brow raised in question. She simply shook her head and he nodded.

"It's not like we can't try again." Nel nodded, mimicking her husband.

"True..Give it a few weeks?" She responded softly. Grimmjow just grunted and laid back on their bed. She was quiet as she looked at the floor.

"I'm not mad, Nel. That'd be stupid."

"I know." She said and looked back at him. Grimmjow knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to start a fight for once. The air was somber in their room, and Nel's face was tight with worry. "I don't know what's normal and isn't..."

"It's only been a couple of months, Nel." Nel was shocked Grimmjow was being so subdued and she just sighed and laid back next to him.

"True, I'm just.."

"Yeah," Grimmjow responded.

"Did you know who that guy was outside the shop? Tia told me about it."

"No, I know of him," Grimmjow responded bluntly.

"Does it involve Shiro?"

"It does and that damned ring."

"Oh no." She whispered. They heard a thud from the other room suddenly and Grimmjow sat up. "What wa-"

"Shhh." Grimmjow leaned down and grabbed the bat that laid under their bed. Nel put it there when Ichigo had been shot. He told her to stay there and walked out, the slight limp from his accident evident. He opened the bedroom door and walked out and saw their window from the fire escape open.

He growled, he turned back to Nel.

"Call Kensei." Nel grabbed her phone as he shut the door. He heard the cupboards open and close in their kitchen. He walked in there and saw a man from outside the parlor. He looked up and smirked at the other.

"You need some more alcohol, friend."

"Get the fuck out of my house before I bash your skull in," Grimmjow growled.

"I'm just here to deliver a warning." He said innocently and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"You have a poor choice in a friend." The man said and approached Grimmjow who tightened his hold on the bat.

"Did you shoot Ichigo?" The man smirked again.

"You're not one to beat around the bush, huh?" He asked indignantly.

"I'm also one that doesn't break into homes."

"But did you know that your friend doesn't have much of a moral code?"

"I know about the ring, and I know about Aizen."

"Ah, from Nnoitra right?" Grimmjow felt ice down his spine. His blue eyes narrowed.

"I know damn well you're not here about him. Why do you want Shiro so badly?"

"I just do what the big man asks. We just want some..compensation for her running off."

"You won't get him," Grimmjow growled before the other got in his face.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Grimmjow heard footsteps, and he took the opportunity to make use of his bat and knock the other out. He heard the knock and told them to come in.

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow turned to see Kensei, Shuuhei's boyfriend.

"I don't know but Shiro has a lot of explaining to do," Grimmjow growled. Nel walked out and a frown was on her features. She didn't want to come out after she called Kensei, she was afraid of stopping the conversation.

"What the hell was Shiro involved in?" Nel whispered. Grimmjow just groaned.

* * *

When Shiro showed up with Ichigo, he saw who was on the floor and looked like he had seen a ghost. Kensei was looking for anything that could have been lethal to them and found nothing. He was a detective that had done some time in the military.

"Shiro, who is he," Grimmjow demanded, more than asked. Shiro looked over at his friend and then to the man who was passed out.

"...Ginjo." Shiro looked haunted.

"What happened the last time you went to the ring?"

"Renji showed up with Rei, I think they followed us." Ichigo was overwhelmed by the idea this was the man that had been following them around.

"How did you leave?" Kensei asked and Shiro sighed.

"Not..Not like Nnotira. I left before a fight." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow was visibly pissed and Shiro felt all the tension in the room and in his body. He stared at the man on the ground with hatred and he didn't know what to do with himself. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Kensei sighed and stood up.

"I can't arrest him without bringing Shiro into it, and that could cause him to be brought into prison." Ichigo paled.

"...Do it then." The room got quiet.

"Are you insane?"

"I want him ta deal with the same shit I have because o' it." Nel ran her hands through her hair.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that's legal," Kensei replied. The room was quiet, and the man on the floor stirred.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long and isn't as long as usual. I've been really stressed and tired lately.

Lots of bomb dropped, haha.

Favorite, Follow, Review and Critique!

Later Days and Nights!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yes. This is the same "Shingekinolevi99"..I changed my user.** Anyway, Look at us on the tenth chapter! Woot Woot! Sorry, It's been a bit everyone, been sitting on how to go about this next chapter. A little bit of OOC but it's an AU so the majority of what is done is OOC. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Ichigo had been struggling with the notion of Shiro having killed someone, even had dreams about it. He didn't have the specifics of that incident, but after everything, he didn't want to push his luck and have Shiro close off from him. He hated it when Shiro did that. He did not by any means condone murder, obviously, if he worked as an EMT to try and stabilize people before they reach a hospital. He needed to know more, but currently, they sat in the tattoo parlor.

After the events at Nel and Grimmjow's home, they had all decided to regroup. Kensei currently, after Shiro saying it was okay, arrested Ginjo. There was a very likely chance that Shiro could get in a lot of trouble. Their friends all sat in various areas of the shop, the coffee maker was brewing and the only noise that was heard in the room. Shiro finally lost his patience and huffed.

"What's everyone thinkin'?"

"About how the fuck he got into my house," Grimmjow growled. Nel looked like she was in thought.

"Why would he come to ours?"

"Probably to get Shiro's attention," Tia replied.

"...It's probably what got Ichigo shot." Shiro's face darkened. Ichigo put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. He looked to Renji who had brought it up.

"Probably," Ichigo squeezed Shiro's shoulder "But that's not the biggest issue we have at the moment."

"Keeping your ass out of prison is the best thing we can think about right now," Nnoitra replied, with little interest. Shinji, who had finally decided to be around Shiro, chimed in.

"Is it even possible? I mean..You murdered someone Shiro."

"I know. I wouldn't be mad." Ichigo looked at Shiro before looking at Grimmjow.

"Isn't someone you know a lawyer?" Grimmjow sat back with a sigh.

"Yeah but I don't like talking to him." Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow and chuckled.

"Szayel?" Grimmjow nodded and Nel grimaced. Szayel was someone the three of them tolerated because he was quite intelligent and had helped Nnoitra after doing some intensely stupid shit. Grimmjow tried to stay away from him. Shiro recognized the name and the negative connotation to it.

"I don' know.." Shiro responded. There was silence.

"..We'll figure it out." Renji responded. There was a flatness to it. Shiro knew that this revelation would lose those that he genuinely cared about. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and raised a brow at him. Ichigo sighed and waved her off.

"I'm going home, I don't know about ya'll but I'm tired." Shinji stood up. They all were going home after that, Ichigo and Shiro walked in silence back to their apartment.

"Why do ya stay?"

"Don't start this."

"You're a really moral person, I'm obviously not. Why do ya stay?" Ichigo stepped in front of him.

"Shiro, I still don't know the complete story of why that happened. What I believe is that the environment you were in and went back to was a kill or be killed environment." Shiro went to talk and Ichigo held his finger up. "This is the least like you. You take everything head on and go with your gut."

"I am a moral person, Shiro but I see reason. I don't know the full story and that's why I haven't freaked out on you. I don't know if it was self-defense, I don't know if you were put to it. I know when I was younger I fought because I didn't have a choice." Shiro wasn't looking at him and Ichigo walked forward and pushed his cheek to look at him. Shiro looked him in the eyes and Ichigo saw pain.

"I jus' don' get why ya go through hell for me."

"Because I know that you're at your best with people that have your back and genuinely love you." Ichigo pulled him in to hug him and Shiro returned it after a moment's hesitation. "I can handle any of the bad that gets thrown my way, as long as you can too and don't push me away. We did that once and saw where it got us." Ichigo pulled back. "So stay with me on this, Shiro. We got this."

* * *

Word got back to Isshin about the allegations regarding Shiro. Ichigo was at home when said man knocked on his door. Shiro was gone, trying to keep doing his job and Ichigo was glad he was. He really didn't feel like dealing with those two, he didn't want to deal with the argument that was about to occur with his Dad but that was neither here nor there. When Isshin walked in it was immediate.

"I knew something was up with him, Ichigo."

"Listen Dad-"

"I don't even know how you're okay with this! My son is dating a murderer and doesn't care! What would your-"

"Don't bring Mom into this. I don't know everything that happene-"

"Should that matter?!"

"Yes it should Dad when you hear him talk about how he thought he found a place and it ended up trapping him!" Ichigo yelled. "You and I both know that those who have been in those situations rarely come out free. We see the victims all the time." Isshin was quiet, but Ichigo continued. "So not only is it unfair for you to come to _my_ home and yell at me acting like I'm a child, but it's also unfair to try and bring Mom into this to guilt trip me!" Isshin stayed quiet. "Yes he was stupid, he did have somewhere to go and I believe he felt somewhere it was his fault he never found a home and didn't want to mess it up."

"I just don't want you being dragged down with him."

"I'm not but I'm also not going to leave him out to dry. I know I look crazy, but I don't think Shiro killed out of bloodlust."

"You need to ask for these details, son."

"I know, and I will. I'm not letting myself wonder too long but I also know that asking for too many details at once could be the opposite step. Shiro represses a lot of shit." Isshin sighed and nodded before looking at him.

"..I don't like this but..I trust you. Kaien talked to me you know?"

"Of course he did."

"He told me not to do what I just did." Ichigo snorted.

"I know where I get it from now." Isshin chuckled.

"Just..be careful son."

"I will if we're getting married though..I'm going to stand with him." Isshin nodded. Ichigo sighed. "Have you eaten?"

"No I'll be fine, I should be heading home I have to get up tomorrow." Ichigo nodded, wincing at the tug on his scar as he opened the door. "You also should rest." Ichigo chuckled breathlessly.

"Alright Alright." Ichigo paused and smiled softly at his Dad. "Thank you." Isshin shrugged before making his way out. Ichigo shut the door and sighed. He had a lot to think about, but at least his Dad's approval wasn't one for the time being.

* * *

Shiro on the other hand, had been forced to go and grab food with Rei and his mother.

"So...How are things?" Rei asked. Shiro shrugged.

"Not bad, could be worse." His mother was quiet. Shiro flicked his eyes to her. "Thought you would like ta know, but Ichigo and I are gettin' married." The woman gave a false smile and Shiro growled internally.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Not now, but soon." Shiro was quiet and Rei looked between the two. Shiro picked at his meal and tapped his foot. He wanted to leave.

"Will I be graced with an invite?" Came the sarcastic question. Shiro huffed, closing his eyes.

"Not if ya keep actin' like this."

"Shiro.." Rei started before Shiro looked to him wit a "test me" look. Shiro leaned back and sighed, looking to his Mom who had an identical look.

"Alright, I'm leavin'. Gotta do some tattoos."

"Oh come on Shiro..."

"Bye!" Shiro said, waving before walking out. When he got out, he took a deep breath. He had enough on his mind, currently an investigation was under way about Ginjo. He knew that would bring himself and Aizen into it. He needed to find a lawyer, because he knew that there would probably be deals on the table. He was ready to go to prison, they had manyof things they could charge him with. Assault, Drug Possesion if they got really creative because he had helped in a deal once for Aizen, among other things. The biggest thing that he would be charged with is murder.

He walked into the parlor, Las Noches, and noticed that it was just Shuuhei and Tia.

"Whats up?" Shuuhei shrugged.

"Not much..Hey Shiro..?" Shiro raised a brow at Shuuhei, as they cleaned for the day.

"Mmm?"

"...Kensei said you should lawyer up."

"I know..I know. I'm not takin' Szayel. Szayel apparently is doin' shit for Aizen."

"Really?" Tia asked, and Shiro sighed.

"Yeah, Aizen knows as well as I that his Empire is in danger now."

"Whats going to happen to everyone else?"

"Probably will be conveniently killed. There were few tha' were as close to Aizen as Ginjo and I were." The other two nodded. "I'm gonna check the books, don' worry bout me." The two looked at each other as he walked into the back room.

* * *

"It's been awhile, Kurosaki." Ichigo grimaced into the phone.

"Yeah Yeah..I know." Ichigo was tapping his fingers on the countertops of Orihime's kitchen. Chad had came to town, a really old friend of his, and when he heard about the situation he brought up he man that Ichigo was currently on the phone with himself. It's not like Ichigo hadn't thought of him..he just wasn't too keen on talking to him. Chad had just looked at him with a slightly raised brow, with the air of "beggars can't be choosers."

Ichigo knew he was an excellent lawyer, he had helped him get there and out from his father's shadow. Uryu Ishida was one of the best lawyers within New York and he knew it.

"You're lucky I owe you." Ichigo sighed with hope. "Because normally I would hang up on someone who just calls to use me."

"I'm not calling to use you!"

"Yeah right." Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad shared looks. Ulquiorra sat reading, he wasn't too interested in the conversation. He was interested in the situation but not the childish bickering that would more than likely take place.

"Listen Uryu...It's for my fiancé."

"Oh, you're engaged now?" Ichigo groaned.

"Why are you giving me a hard time."

"Listen Kurosaki, If I'm going to do this for you..You have to do something for me." Ichigo frowned.

"But-"

"Pay back for not at least calling me and letting me know what was going on, I know we were rivals in High school but that was years ago now." Ichigo huffed.

"Fine! What do you want?"

"Do you remember how I'm also evolved in a fashion magazine's clothes portion?" Ichigo rolled his eyes then froze.

"Uryu...Look.."

"It's not that bad Ichigo, it's not going to be in many places."

"I work as an EMT! I know what is in those magazine's." He heard Uryu chuckle.

"Then good bye." Ichigo felt his heart lurch.

"Fine Fine! And this would be with out charge with me doing this?"

"Indeed." Ichigo placed the phone on his shoulder and tilted his head back, groaning. The three that knew Uryu were sighing and the one that didn't raised a brow.

"Fine!" Ichigo yelled when he put the phone back to his ear.

"Fantastic."

* * *

Shiro was at the parlor, he raised a brow when Rukia raced in, her stomach starting to become more evident on her small frame. He raised a brow as she asked where Nel was, and promptly went to the room she was in when she was told she wasn't with a customer. Shiro's scowl deepened when Tatsuki and Orihime joined in as well.

"...What the fuck?" He mumbled. When Shinji showed up, he was furiously curious. He followed the man to the back room, to find the girls on gathered around and Shinji laughing like a fool. Five sets of eyes looked up to him and all looked at him with their individual cheeky smiles and smirks. "What the hell is goin' on here?" They were holding a fashion magazine, and Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"Come see." Shinji baited. Shiro walked over to see what the fuss was about. When he got to seeing what they were looking out his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Infront of him, on two spreads, was his fiancé, his Ichigo, in lingerie.

"..Wha..What the FUCK." He said with vigor. Snickers were heard. None had any remorse that Ichigo was about to get one of the most embarrassing calls of his life. When Ichigo saw Shiro was calling, he was surprised but not upset by it, he happily answered the phone.

"Hey Shiro, Whats up? I got some more spinach for toni-"

"Ichigo, why the hell am I seeing your barely covered ass in a magazine?" Ichigo stopped on the other side of the phone, his face growing incredibly red.

"I..Well..Are you mad?"

"Mad tha' I have been barely able ta get ya into shorts tha-"

"AH! Where are you?!'

"In the parlor with Nel, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Shinji who just all came and huddled around this magazine like school girls."

"Fuck me." Ichigo mumbled and Shiro snorted.

"Bad choice o' words, babe."

"Shiro!"

"Why are ya in this?" Shiro said with a growing grin, thumbing through as he saw there werr three other pictures with text describing what the "model" had on. Not that Ichigo wasn't model material, because he definitely was, but Ichigo was too modest (in public) to ever be one.

"I'll explain later, okay?"

"Yes..King." Shiro's grin widened and the other five looked at him wide eyed, they had been listening but now they wondered if they were learning too much about Ichigo right now. The way Shiro's voice had dropped and his eye brow quirked told that that they definitely were learning more than wanted

"SHIRO! Pleeeeaaasseee tell me they didn't hear that."

"Every word, your majesty." Shiro replied.

"Oh my god." Ichigo wanted the earth to swallow him.

"I mean, obviously you're findin' yourself more so why be ashamed?" Shiro stepped away from them, grin in place as he chuckled, he put his hand on his hip and it went down to just a very please smirk.

"...You're an ass."

"Oh? I thought I was somethin' ta _ride."_ Shiro placing special emphasis on the ride and everyone in the room started to blush. They realized quickly that Shiro was pretty vindictive when it came to this..kind..of stuff.

"..I'm finding things out I didn't want to know." Tatsuki replied. Rukia shrugged.

"At least he gets some."

"Are you okay Rukia?"

"Hmm?" Shiro cackled at them and started to saunter out the door.

"Oh Ichigo? Still there?" Shiro sung. Ichigo's face was positively burning.

"I.." Shiro chuckled.

"Why don' ya tell me why right now?"

"..It was for a friend that's going to be your attorney. He's been trying to get me to try on the clothes he's done for ages..since high school..and don't worry its more so out of spite than anything else." Shiro chuckled.

"I need ta thank him for two things now."

"The things I do..." Shiro cackled.

"I'll talk to ya later, love ya."

"Yeah yeah, love you too." Shiro's laughter increased as the phone went dead.

Later that same night, Nel dropped a bomb that her husband never thought he'd know.

"Did you know Ichigo has this thing for being called King?" Grimmjow choked.

"..Nel..How the fuck do ya know that?" Pictures were provided, and an explanation given on Shiro's reaction. "..What the hell do ya do when I'm not at the parlor?"

* * *

When Shiro got home, Ichigo was sitting on the couch, pouting for lack of a better term. Shiro chuckled and walked over.

"Awe..Ichi.." Ichigo merely flicked his eyes to him and raised a brow. Shiro walked over and slid into the other's lap. "Come ooon. I was jus' playin'."

"It wasn't very funny.." Shiro chuckled darkly, seeing an opportunity.

"What're ya gonna do 'bout it?" Ichigo knew this game, Shiro was trying to get him to be rough with him. It was harder for Ichigo to dish it, but Shiro always found a way of pushing him just right. Ichigo blushed and Shiro grinned. "Yer so easily teased, King." Shiro slid down and kneeled on the floor, playing with the seam that ran over Ichigo's semi hard dick. Shiro tilted his head and watched the other. Who bit his lip and shivered.

"Come on King, ya get ta call the shots." Ichigo was blushing before he gasped at his penis hitting the cold air. He looked down to Shiro, who smirked at him before going down, down, down on the quickly growing erection in front of him. He let out a groan and relaxed back into the couch, settling his hands in Shiro's hair. Shiro moaned around the dick in his mouth before pulling almost all the way off, he made eye contact with Ichigo and merely quirked a brow. Ichigo easied Shiro back down and he felt the hum that came from the warm orafice.

"Oh god.." Shiro groaned as Ichigo started thrusting up into his mouth, holding him there. "L-like that?" He heard the noise of approval from below. He felt himself getting closer with each thrust, and when he did, Shiro gave him the okay as he lowered Shiro down, and the man took it like a champ. When Shiro pulled off, he swallowed and Ichigo blushed. "Why do you do stuff like that?"

"Because, I'm supposed ta get ya ta get outside your comfort zone. Obviously if ya say no I wont but, i know ya like tha'." Ichigo's eyes narrowed with a blush. He...Was right.

* * *

Two girls, both with fiery orange hair rain to him.

"Dad!" Ichigo smiled widely and welcomed them into his embrace. His girls, he'd always wanted to have children and the addition of two girls had been the best thing that could have happened to him, except for that of his husband. Said husband was right behind them and Shiro grinned at him.

"Thought tha' they'd wanna see ya when ya said you were here." He'd stopped with Rukia to get some food. Ichigo smiled back at him and hugged them close as they giggled.

"Well of course I would wanna see them!" Ichigo raised them up onto his hips, with a grunt. "Wow you're both getting big!" Laughter again.

"Ice cream sound good?" Shiro asked and the girls nodded, enthusiastically. The man chuckled. Before there was a gunshot.

With the gun shot, and its victims, Ichigo shot out up from his laying position.

"No!" He breathed heavily, eyes filled with tears. Shiro sat up in a panic, looking around, and looking to Ichigo.

"What, What?! Ichigo?" Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest, and starred at the bed. Shiro was starring at him wide eyed. "Ichigo? What's wrong?!"

"..It..It was just a dream."

"Obiviously it wasn't just a dream, what happened?!"

"I..I..." Tears fell down his face, as he remembered the blood before he woke up. Shiro sat watching Ichigo closely as he cried, he pulled him towards him when it was evident that it wasn't something small. Shiro held him as Ichigo cried. "..We had twin girls...then there was a gun shot..and blood..so much blood." Shiro's eyes widened.

"Twin girls?" Ichigo nodded, looking up with red rimmed brown eyes.

"Yeah..Shiro..I..." The man looked away. Shiro never talked about kids, Ichigo had mentioned it in sentences with "Our kids-" or "When we have kids-". Ichigo was shaking with tension, and anxiety. "We can't..What if someone comes for revenge..what if..what.."

"Ichigo, breathe." Ichigo nodded and took deep breathes. He ws quiet, waiting for Ichigo to calm down a little. "You and I both day it would be a cold day in hell before anyone even entertained doin' tha'."

"But they did it to me."

"The one tha' did is is goin' on trail tomorrow, Ichi. After Aizen, the show crumbles if he gets convicted."

"If, Shiro.." Shiro sighed. "Shiro..What do we do if it doesn't? We..We can't start a family.." Shiro was quiet.

"Ichigo..I might get a sentence next week. If I do it's..it's.."

"..Not gonna matter." Ichigo whispered and Shiro nodded.

"But trust me Ichigo, if I do, I will not let any of those bastards leave."

* * *

There was a lot of anxiety when the trials began. Ginjo's first, and it started the media storm for Aizen and Shiro. Everyone in the area knew about Aizen. He was the one that had been untouchable all these years, until now it would seem with the evidence that Shiro and Ginjo brought forth. Ginjo sold Aizen out to get a lesser sentence, and Shiro was just trying to get him to never see a free sky ever again, even if that meant him too. Shiro was set to testify, and Ichigo sat off to the side.

Ginjo was accused of attempted murder due to the attempted murder of Ichigo, a slew of other things. Ginjo had never been in the actual ring, therefore assault was off the table. Ginjo had wiggled the excessory to murder when he lead them to Aizen, which had pissed Shiro off. Being a lackey of Aizen though, in prison, would be enough of a punishment. Shiro smirked at the thought of it. When Shiro was called to the stand, it was hard for him and Ichigo saw that. Ichigo knew very little about what was going to be happening in Shiro's case, Uryu and Shiro didn't want him dragged into the mess.

Ichigo knew enough as his fiancé but he got why, it just stressed him out. Sitting and wondering what was going to happen next week really bothered him, but he trusted Shiro. Their friends would be with them next week, to support both of them. Right now, Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel were at the court house today. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo sat on the bench outside, Nel getting food with Shiro. Ichigo took a deep breath and leaned his head back.

"Don't brood over it."

"I'm gonna though, it's in my nature." Ichigo retorted and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. They were quiet.

"..He'll be okay. Shiro finds a way of wigglin' his way out of shit." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow who was quiet.

"I know..it's killing me not being able to help." Grimmiow thought.

"I think this is him gettin' closure or some shit like that." Ichigo looked at him before he nodded.

"You're right." Grimmjow raised his brows.

"I'm right, huh?"

"Oh don't let it go to your big head." Grimmiow rolled his eyes again, before Nel and Shiro arrived

"You two look chipper." Ichigo chuckled and grateful took the food and coffee from Shiro that was his.

"...Shiro are you okay?"

"I'll be fine..jus'.." Shiro sighed. Nel passed Grimmjow's stuff to him and then sat next to him.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"Nah I'm not hungry."

"You're the next witness right?" Shiro nodded after a moment. Ichigo offered him a reassuring smile.

"You've got this." Shiro smirked at him and nodded. When they came back from their break, Shiro was called.

"We call Ogichi Shirosaki to the stand." Shiro winced at the use of his full name, be proceeded forward, Ginjo and him having a stare down. Shiro took the oath, and sat. Ichigo squirmed in his seat as he watched with concern. Grimmjow was going next, from the order they had been informed about the incident at their home, Nel had volunteered but Grimmiow had more information from that night.

"So you've seen Ginjo around?"

"Yeah, he would stand outside my tattoo parlor and then disappear."

"What's your relationship with Ginjo?"

"He used ta..be my trainer in Aizen's ring." Ichigo tensed.

"Did he ever force you into the ring?"

"...Under orders." Shiro replied. "But he also went beyond them."

"How so?"

"By whippin' us into shape, so ta speak." The man nodded.

"Did Ginjo ever kill anyone?" Ginjo's lawyer surprisingly didn't object. That left Ichigo uneasy. "Yes." There were murmurs.

"Nothing further." Ginjo's lawyer stood, buttoning his blazer and stepping forward.

"Mr. Shirosaki, your fiancé was shot am I right?"

"..Yes?"

"Is it a yes or no?"

"Yes, I jus' don' get why you're askin' when that's been covered." They all had seen the evidence, the wounds, the gun, the medical reports.

"Because, excuse me for saying this, but why would Ginjo go after Mr. Kurosaki?" Shiro raised a brow.

"To get ta me."

"That's a little self absorbed wouldn't you think?"

"Objection!" The prosecutor yelled.

"The jury will disregard that last statement." Shiro was scowling now and Ichigo was wringing his hands together. The other man coughed and looked to Shiro.

"Let me rephrase, how would Mr. Kurosaki's injury have anything to do with what we're here with today?"

"It has everythin' ya do wit' it. He was almost killed."

"The medical reports says he was released three days later. So was it really life threatening?" Ichigo's brows lowered as he listened. Nel and Grimmiow shared looks.

"If the bullet had been closer it could have done more damage." Shiro stayed. The other man was quiet for a moment.

"Moving on, would it be safe to say that most things were done due to Sosuke Aizen?"

"..Yes..but he took things to another level."

"Oh?"

"He would be outside the window of my tattoo parlor, he stalked us.."

"Mr. Shirosaki, you've been seeing a therapist, am I correct?" Ichigo's eyes widened. Shiro sighed.

"Answer the question, Mr. Shirosaki."

"...Yes" Ichigo yelled No mentally.

"Objection, your honor we have been over Mr. Shirosaki's mental state before this hearing. There is no need to bring up his therapy." Shiro was angry, and you could tell.

"I direct the jury to disregard that statement."

"Your Honor-"

"Mr. Shirosaki is not on trial today, your client is. Act like it."

Court adjourned after that for the day, Grimmjow would start tomorrow. This was making Ichigo more and more nervous for Shiro's case the way he had been questioned today.

* * *

 **AN:** Muhahaha! The suspense! I'm so sorry this took so long again, I am. I would've written more by my wrist is killing me and I'm sick atm with the flue (yay! -_-).

ALSO! I might start posting my stuff on AO3, so go check on "TheLilKnignt" on there! It's barren rn but lemme know what stories you wanna see head over there!

Ya'll know the drill!

Favorite, Follow, Critique and Review!

Later Days and Nights, Hollow's!


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo's testimonial, along with Grimmjow's is probably what was going to save the case. When Ichigo was on the stand, it wasn't hard to know that what eveything that Ichigo said was true, and Grimmjow had the brunt of the name "Jeagerjaques" and his hard eyes to back his own. Those two were the key to getting Ginjo's sentence higher than it could have been. Ichigo knew though, that the defense lawyer had a field day with trying to pin it all on Shiro. Ichigo and Grimmjow had made it their personal mission to make it as hard as they could as to not allow that to happen, and with the way the jury reacted to Ichigo telling them he was ambushed and hunted on the job when he could have been helping someone else, and with a pregnant collelluge in the fray, it made him more confident. Grimmjow's testimonial wasn't as passionate, but it was evident he was angry, Nel and him had discussed adding the part that they were trying to start their own family with the prosecutor, and the Judge had allowed for it after the scene the defense lawyer made with Shiro the day before.

Nel knew that it was going to be hard for Grimmjow to talk about it, at the moment the two of them were wondering if the fact the conceived the first time was just a fluke thing. That was an issue for another time, when they were trying to keep their friend out of prison and put his tormentors away. After getting food with the Jeagerjaques' the two men headed home, the two of them quiet the whole way.

"That..was..okay." Ichigo said as the two of them returned home, towards nine thirty at night. Shiro was quiet as he went into the other room, Ichigo sighed as he watched him go. He went into their bedroom after readying himself for an upset Shiro to deal with. "There's still hope, though. There are other witnesses.."

"Ichigo..I'm one of three tha' will testify against Aizen." Ichigo stared at him wide eyed. "Three outta fifteen asked agreed." Shiro sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "..Why do ya stay?"

"Not this again, because I love you."

"I'm robbin' ya Ichi." Shiro said, and his voice was thick. Ichigo froze. Shiro wasn't crying was he? He rarely cried, he'd only seen it once. Ichigo got on the floor in front of Shiro and took his hands, looking up into the teary eyes.

"No, no you're not. I told you we would figure it out." Ichigo whispered, Shiro held his stare, before tears fell and he looked away angrily.

"You deserve a family Ichi, ya deserve to live a life without fear." Ichigo reached up, and nudged his face to look down at him and held it there.

"You are apart of my family, Shi. You're the best start to a family, and if its meant to be just us then its meant to be." Shiro looked at him before he felt his chest get heavy. Ichigo got up and sat next to Shiro and pulled him to him, Shiro hugging Ichigo hard. Ichigo's heart-broke when he felt the shake of his other half, and the stifled sobs that came from Shiro.

Usually it was the other way around, Ichigo had given up the idea it wasn't okay to cry around your partner awhile ago, he still didn't like doing it around friends and family but it was easier now with Shiro. Shiro hadn't, and had been shown and taught that tears in general were a sign of being wholly broken, and that you were not longer strong. Ichigo knew he was crying because he felt that, out of all the people in the world he had sworn to uplift, he was tearing Ichigo down to his level and that's not where he belonged to Shiro. Ichigo just ran his hands through his hair and let him, saving his speech for after Shiro had released those feelings, and had finished his personal catharsis.

"Shiro.." Ichigo said softly, as he felt the tears stop dampening his shoulder further. "You're more than your past, Shi..You really are." Shiro was still gripping to Ichigo for dear life. "You're more than just what this trial is resurfacing, you're crazy but I love it. You're loyal and you outwardly take ownership of who you are. I love you in so many ways it makes my heart ache and the fact you agreed to marry me? That's.." Ichigo let out a sigh, with some laughter to it, and Shiro pulled away to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo cupped his face.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you." Ichigo said, and Shiro chuckled before bringing him in to kiss the other.

"..You're the best, ya know tha?" Shiro said, with a bit of a croak to his voice. Ichigo chuckled.

"I try." Shiro kissed him again, but there was more fever to it. Ichigo replied as eagerly. Shiro broke off and left open mouth kisses down to the collar of his shirt. Ichigo hmm'ed, letting Shiro take his shirt off.

Shiro praised every part of skin he could get to, taking clothes off as he saw fit. Ichigo's breathing was picking up as he fell back and allowed Shiro better reign of his body. He felt the smirk as Shiro took full liberty of the new position.

"Gettin' comfy, King?" Ichigo's breath hitched, and he blushed crimson. Shiro rid himself of his own clothing, giving Ichigo a full look at his scarred abdomen and chest. Shiro's eyes glinted as Ichigo watched him descend and was surprised when Shiro took to leaving open mouthed kissed on his inner thighs. Ichigo watched Shiro as he started to suck, which made Ichigo close his eyes and moan. "Good."

He heard the deeply arousing tone from in-between his legs and it made him shiver. His breath left him when he felt Shiro's tongue go from his thigh to entrance.

"Shit.." Ichigo whispered as Shiro circled the entrance before using that devious tongue to push into him. "Shiro.." Ichigo whined as Shiro worked him into a fine lather. Before he could vocalize, Shiro's tongue left him and he moved up to place his lips next to Ichigo's ear.

"What do ya want me ta do?" Ichigo's face heated at the question, and shuttered at the breath on his ear. He felt Shiro's length prod his entrance, and Shiro's stomach brush ever so cruelly against his own.

"Ugh..Shi.." Shiro quirked a brow and pushed in ever so slightly which made Ichigo gasp. "Please Shiro, fuck me.." Shiro smirked against his ear and obliged before he leaned back, sliding in. Ichigo groaned, as did Shiro through gritted teeth.

"Ya know.." Shiro whispered, voice husked from their current activity. Ichigo left himself to Shiro's mercy totally and he looked at the the other in his eyes. Shiro's rhythm wasn't brutal but it didn't make it any less pleasing as he would occasionally roll his hips as he thrust back in. Ichigo was a mess, and he moaned when Shiro stopped, all the way in Ichigo but thrust in more.

"You're right." Ichigo shuddered and moaned loudly as Shiro pulled out and thrust back in, nailing his prostate.

"Y-Yeah..?" Ichigo stuttered, keeping eye contact with his lover.

"You're..fuck..my everythin'.." Shiro hissed as Ichigo spasmed. "You're my King.." Ichigo sucked in a breath as Shiro wrapped his hand around his neglected member. "You're my fiancé.." Ichigo was on that precipice. Shiro thrust in a couple more times, before stopping at his prostate again, he leaned over Ichigo as he stroked his member, Ichigo groaning at the feel of Shiro rotating his hips _right there_. "You're the love of my life."

Ichigo pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck as Shiro brought him to the edge. Shiro pulled away and, which a couple of more thrusts, he followed Ichigo into that sinful divinity before he was hurried back down to his oversensitive body.

"Jesus, Shiro.." Ichigo breathes, arm sling over his eyes as Shiro pulled out and laid on his back next to him. They were both thoroughly sated. Shiro chuckled, before Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and threw his arm over Shiro's chest, as he used Shiro's arm as a pillow. "I love you." He whispered, feeling sentimental.

"I love ya too." Shiro chuckled. "Sooo..No shower." Ichigo was starting to fall asleep and mumbled an:

"In the morning." Shiro laughed and it made Ichigo smile.

"Yer gonna hate it in the mornin." Shiro didn't get a reply. He chuckled before he too, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the shower, walking out after putting his clothes on for the day to see Shiro leaning against the counter with his coffee mug. He was staring into it like it could give him answers, before he looked up to Ichigo and he took a deep breath.

"Ya ready, yer highness?" Ichigo blushed and his eyes narrowed.

"Ass." Shiro chuckled before sobering. Today was the last day of trial, and then it would be left for the jury to decide Ginjo's fate. "It'll be okay, yeah?" Shiro nodded slowly. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed the corner of Shiro's mouth before getting some coffee for himself. Shiro watched him with a smirk and Ichigo raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Nothin' jus' you." Ichigo was quiet before Shiro saw his ears and cheeks redden. He chuckled. "Yer so easily teased." Shiro said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo from behind as he took the liberty to start breakfast.

"..Thank you for cleaning me up a little when you woke up." Shiro chuckled again as she saw the blush on the tips of Ichigo's ears go intensely red. Shiro nipped at the tips of his ears which made Ichigo gasp before Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I know ya hate wakin' up to bein' sticky so I tried." Shiro shrugged. Ichigo was completely alight with embarrassment. Apart of him smiled at the action, however. Showing again that Shiro had Ichigo wrapped around his finger and vice versa. He knew that Shiro was also trying to calm him as well. Ichigo was rightfully nervous, in a situation that he had no control over and could potentially effect their future. The next three weeks, Lachesis* would be dispensing their fate for them, from the cloth woven for them and Ichigo wasn't ready to be in a situation that he couldn't change their fate. If things had been different, if Ginjo had never found them the cloth would be different, it would be in Ichigo's hands. He'd always been known to push the meaning of Fate and Destiny.

Ichigo finished their meal, Shiro having grabbed dishes and utensils for them and Ichigo platted it. Shiro kissed Ichigo's temple as he refilled his coffee.

"We gotta get going here soon." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Their friends had decided that for the trials that weren't Shiro's the rest would show up to the day the Jury would deliberate after closing remarks. "Hey Ichi?" Ichigo raised a brow. "...I know ya want ta know all the details of..why I ended up killin' someone." Ichigo nodded ever so carefully as the two stood in their kitchen eating and drinking their morning beverage. "It took me awhile ta even let myself dig it up ta mention it, and tha's without the details.." Shiro sighed.

"I'm sorry tha' when ya hear the details it wont jus' be us..I can't.." Ichigo nodded.

"No. I get it." Ichigo responded. "I knew you'd tell me in your own way in your own time. The fact you finally told me about any of this was a win." Shiro gave him a grateful look before the two of them cleaned up and headed out to meet everyone at the courthouse.

* * *

"Mr. Shirosaki! What do you have to say about-"

"What about Aizen, are you not af-"

"Are you doing this for rev-"

"Mr. Kurosaki, can you tell us how you've felt through this process?" The voices of the press meshed together as Shiro and Ichigo ascended the courthouse steps. They kept quiet and kept walking, Shiro took Ichigo's hand and Ichigo breathed easier as they got to the top and escaped the crowd to head inside.

"You two are sure popular." Nnoitra said and Shiro rolled his eyes. Rukia walked over to Ichigo.

"You doing okay?" Ichigo nodded, steeling himself. Shiro watched him from the corner of his eye. Rukia smiled and hit his arm. "Good." Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. Shiro looked at him for a moment before looking at the rest of the group.

"You think its a solid case?" Tatsuki asked and Shiro sighed.

"I don' know, after my testimony it may not have been the best, but Grimmjow and Ichigo seemed ta save it." Grimmjow raised a brow at his best friend, which Ichigo just chuckled and shrugged.

"What?" Shiro smirked. "He broke into my fuckin' house, I just told the truth."

"Okay, Billy-badass." Tatsuki said and Grimmjow glared at him. Tatsuki smirked before they all noticed the time. They all collectively looked at one another before making their way into the courtroom. When they made it in, the closing statements were a blur, the half an hour of deliberation was a blur. Ichigo felt the back of his neck heat up and tension settle there as they waited. When the jury came back in from deliberation, Shiro and Ichigo's hands held the other's in a death grip.

"How does the Jury find on the count of first degree attempted murder?"

"We find the defendant Guilty." Ichigo was shaking from the tension that he released in a freeing sigh.

"How does the Jury find on the count of Home invasion?"

"We find the defendant Guilty." Nel smiled. They went through two more charges, to which Ginjo was found Not Guilty on one of them. Shiro did care, by the time he would get out on a minumum sentence he would seventy and on maximum it would be for the rest of his life. Ginjo looked back at Shiro and he sneered as he was led off, the sentencing being set for two days from now.

Shiro also knew he would probably dead in a matter of months within the prison system, knowing from most of the people he ran into you didn't say you were with Aizen. Aizen had ruined so many lives that even thugs and those who did the same things Aizen did wanted him gone, and anyone that worked for him knew it. Aizen built that ideology when people found out he was using the orphanages as what he was using as fighter mills. It's not like gangs didn't target kids in the foster system or in orphanages, they did, but the way Aizen manipulated those same kids and kids that had families but were going down the wrong path rubbed everyone, even the most hardened, the wrong way. It was also common knowledge that once you were in, Aizen's tactics of keeping you were some of the most manipulative and abusive. Shiro got lucky on his second attempt, but he knew first hand what those were.

"You're not safe either, Shirosaki." Shiro just sneered at him. He saw fear in Ginjo's face, because he knew too. Shiro wouldn't tell the others this until the trials were over, because he knew there were a few in the prison system that had tried to help him out of Aizen's ring. He knew he would be okay if he went in, and he knew those people would gladly take out Ginjo for him. If Aizen was convicted? Hell, that was going to make it a mad house. Every gang or ring that had shit on Aizen or people in the system would want him dead. With the conviction, the crew made their way out of the courthouse. Again they ignored the reporters and went to get a bite to eat at their favorite place to eat.

"You ready for next week?" Renji asked as they made a table big enough for the lot of them again.

"As ready as I can be," Shiro replied while he nodded at Yumi who handed him his drink.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at Orihime, from where he looked at the specials. He knew what they had, it was just something to read as he listened.

"Yeah?"

"Uryu said he's bringing more." The woman said innocently, but Ichigo's eyes widened and he couldn't speak for a moment.

"What? Why?" Ichigo squeaked and Orihime giggled. Was she vindictive? Was she working with Uryu to positively ruin him and have the known world know about his and Shiro's bedroom details? Tatsuki was laughing behind her hand, and Halibel was watching her with a small smile. Shiro grinned wolfishly.

"I gotta get wit' tha' man and come up wit' some designs."

"The Hell you will!"

"Those are things I never really wanted ta know." Grimmjow said and Nnoitra snorted.

"Listen, I've always tried to tell Ichigo that he ought to use those natural look-" Shinji started and Shiro looked between the two with an 'explain, now' type of look. Ichigo's face was on fire.

"Remember when we went to the Beach? Shinji was harassing me the whole damn time about joining the modeling business instead." Shiro's brow stayed quirked as he looked back at Shinji.

"Awe, a Knight protecting his King?" Nel teased and Ichigo put his head in his hands, his neck started to get red. He couldn't even articulate words at this point.

"Am I missing something?" Renji asked and Rukia smiled cruelly.

"The fact that his majesty has a kink, yeah." Renji's eyes widened.

"...Whhhat the hell?" Renji croaked and Grimmjow nodded his unamused agreement.

"That's what I said." Shiro chuckled.

"Does that mean Shiro has a sub kink?" Shiro's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown under the metaphorical bus.

"What?" Shiro asked and the others at the table varied in their extent of laughter. Ichigo looked up and looked at Shiro. Shiro and him shared a look and Shiro's eyes narrowed at Ichigo with a quirk to the brow. Yumichika, and with Momo's help, came back with their meals.

"You know, the tougher they look the more fun they are to get to bend for you in bed." Yumi said, winking at Grimmjow, before walking away with a mortified Momo. Grimmjow's eyes grew to saucers and he looked at Nel's face who was obviously mulling the through over, giggling.

"No." Grimmjow said and Shiro grinned at him, before Grimmjow snapped at him. "You don't start, I know more than I would like about the shit you two do." Shiro raised a brow.

"Like?"

"Like the time I walked in on you two before you got an apartment and still lived with me." Nel's eyes widened, as she remembered the time the two couples were under the same roof Shiro actually blushed. Everyone at the table was suddenly really interested.

"You gotta spill now." Rukia said, gesturing for him to continue.

"You can fuck off, Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a grin, and it was wholly sadistic and Ichigo smirked back.

"Ya mean don't tell them about the time I came back to you having your hands bound and you were against the living room wall?" Everyone was quiet and Ichigo took a sip of his tea, while he was brushing he was grinning ear to ear at the pout from Shiro.

"Ooooh my god." Shinji said excitedly.

"Ya'll need ta get laid more." Shiro groused while Ichigo shrugged.

"And that's why I'm King." Shiro looked over at Ichigo with wide eyes. Grimmjow leaned back and laughed, holding out his hand for a high five from Ichigo. The fact that Ichigo and Grimmjow had partnered up here was a rare occasion. Grimmjow usually stayed out of this kind of talk but he was going to make the most of it because Ogichi Shirosaki was rarely embarrassed.

Shiro leaned back, and the fact that Shiro was a man with such a rugged look was pouting made everyone laugh. "Don't be mad, Shiro, I can reward you later." Ichigo said in a slightly shakey tone. The table absolutely erupted in laughter. Shiro scowled at Ichigo.

"Holy shit, Ichigo."

"I never thought Ichigo Kurosaki would be talking like this in my life." Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her somewhat sheepishly.

"There is nothing wrong about bein' fucked so ya'll can personally fuck off." Shiro said and Ichigo chuckled.

"Shi." Shiro looked at Ichigo with a none too happy look before Ichigo gave him a cheeky grin. "Checkmate." Shiro looked at him before he grinned, none to concerning for Ichigo but the others didn't realize that this meant war.

"Oh, I got mah ways, Kingy so no need to sit to high on tha' high horse." Ichigo's eyes widened, almost jarred by the comment.

"You mean you, right?" Ichigo replied and Shiro pursed his lips.

"Well, Shit." Nnoitra snorted and Shinji threw his hands in the air.

"Fucking finally! About time you take some ownership of your sexuality." Rukia laughed as Ichigo's face flushed again. Shiro's ears were still pink. Grimmjow did add more but everyone at the table wondered if he had more dirt.

"Don' get to comfy over there, Nel." Nel looked at Shiro and Grimmjow looked up at him and frowned. Around that same time, Nel was moving into their apartment and Shiro had his far share of information.

"Shiro if you wan't to keep your junk you'll shut up." Nel said and Shiro snorted.

"Seems like he'll be just fine either way." Halibel added and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"At least I don' like bein' called Daddy at one o'clock in the fuckin' mornin'." Grimmjow choked on his food and Nel flushed crimson.

"Wow." Orihime said with a slight laugh. Orihime looked at Ichigo with an apologetic look. He waved her off.

"I got my revenge, I'm okay." Nel took a drink and shrugged.

"That was like twice." She confirmed and Grimmjow groaned.

"Alright, end of converstaion."

"Can we all agree that we know a bit about everyone's kinks?" Nel said and the table nodded, the other couples that hadn't been outed wanting it to stay that way.

"Agreed." Shiro chuckled a bit after they all settled into a more normal conversation, and Ichigo and him shared a look. Ichigo gave him a smirk and Shiro excepted the silent challenge.

It would be a good way to relieve some stress, after all.

* * *

 **AN:** Hiya everyone! I know, another shorter chapter, and it will probably be that way for a little bit. BUT I PUT A LOT INTO THIS CHAPTER. I pulled on some of my writer pattern knowledge and made some allusions and tried out some diction use..While giving some smut. It went from meaningful to a BIG LOW COMEDY SESSION. Oh well, lmao.

Favorite, Follow, Review, and Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay so this first half is pretty rough. If you don't want to read it, there's a break right after this chunk of bad shit. It's Shiro's back story, and what happened the night that he murdered someone and what Aizen did to him. Everyone already knows the vague details but this is the more in-depth story. There's drug mention, murder, and abuse/torture.**

* * *

Shiro was numb when it came to fear. He had been since his mother and father left and he'd been nearly beaten to death. Nothing had been more telling for him when his fight or flight instincts kicked in, and the flight hadn't won. The nature of the ring was to test that, and those who had a weak fight instinct lost, and died. Shiro had been raining champ for quite awhile, and many of those that ran competing rings were sick of it.

Shiro wasn't dumb, he was starting to see the pattern. Someone would get really good, and Aizen would either get them hooked on something or milk them for all that they were worth. He had been trying to find a way out for awhile and had been hating himself for leaving the Jeagerjaques home. As he went to get in the ring, he was pushed into the crowd by Aizen.

"Just know it might now be in your best interest to lose this one." Shiro frowned deeply at that information, as he went into the ring. The man across from him was obviously built more than his lithe muscle build. He was faster though, and that was his biggest advantage. When the fight began, Shiro was winning, before he heard the not so happy crowd and remembered Aizen's warning. His gold on black eyes widened as he was lifted and slammed to the ground as hard as the other could muster. Shiro's breath left him, just barely being able to protect his head from the harsh blow. He couldn't move. He nearly screamed when his opponent stepped down on his damaged ribcage.

"Lights out, Bug." Shiro suddenly felt it. The warmth of adrenaline, it hadn't really hit him until now how dire his situation was. Shiro grunted before he swung his foot up, to nail the back of the knee that was suffocating him. Shiro rolled away as the man howled with a yell of his own. He climbed away, breathing hard as the murmur went through the crowd. Gold on Black eyes stared at the larger man, eyes narrowed. "You piss ant!" The other yelled.

Shiro took a deep breath in, as the other grabbed for him and he flitted away, taking the opportunity to climb onto the other's back and put in into a headlock. He was groaning and growling as he did. He caught Aizen staring, with a stony face. He felt the other try the same move, one that would have broken Shiro's ribs by falling back on Shiro.

"I'll fuckin' do it! If ya try ta kill me I'll kill ya!"

"Ye-ah fuckin' right." Yammy wheezed. Shiro tightened his hold. "Do it ya little coward." When Yammy felt Shiro get serious, is when he started to try and slam Shiro again. Shiro wouldn't be able to protect his head this time if he didn't let go, so he did it. He used all of his might and broke the other's neck with a cry. Yammy dropped to his knees like a stone and Shiro hopped off. Shiro backed off, holding his sides. There was no reward nor punishment for tonight's victory.

Shiro didn't want anything. He sat in the warehouse, the part that was his room and that was curtained off. He was tended too by some of the other's and told not to move. He couldn't do that tonight. He had to go.

If there wasn't going to be any immediate punishment then there would be later and Shiro didn't want to succumb to Aizen. So when everyone slept, he went to leave. When he did get out, he was slammed into the building.

"Going somewhere?" Shiro gasped for air as Tosen dug his hands into his side. For a blind man, he wasn't someone to be fucked with. He looked over to Aizen's false smile.

"Oh, that's too bad Shiro. You know better." Shiro was shaking in pain from the manipulation of his ribs from the other man as he slid to his knees once let go. Aizen grasped his chin and made him look up. Aizen tilted his head.

"Take him to the basement." Shiro's eyes widened. Shiro looked up just as he was knocked unconscious. When he came too, he was strapped to one of the many tables downstairs would mark the worst months of his life. He screamed himself entirely hoarse.

The scars on his head, where that of burns from heated fist like claws that some would use when in a street fight. He was conditioned or was attempted to be. He was shocked that he was never forced some of the drugs that Aizen usually used on people he wanted to waste away. Shiro had been given barely enough food to survive. Burns and brands were used at Aizen's discretion.

Shiro was convinced he was going to die when they used the hot metal to prod at his damaged ribs. He had tried with all his might to get out of the bonds, but that just left him with more burns and scars. Soon, nothing came from Shiro, other than flinches.

When Shiro was deemed better, he was sent out with Ginjo.

He just remembers staring lifelessly out the blacked out windows as they drove to one of the warehouses. When Ginjo got a call and was on the phone with Tosen that one of the warehouses had been raided, Shiro's eyes suddenly flicked to the locked car door. As Ginjo turned a corner, and just started picking up speed is when Shiro mad quick work of his seat belt and flung the door open, and rolled. He grunted at the impact and hissed at the way it hit his bruises, but he got up and sprinted, that familiar warmth rushing through his veins. He heard the car stop, but didn't look back, he kept running.

He was gasping for air as he ran through alleyways and anyway he could to just get away. He knew this area well and knew he had to get into an area that Aizen didn't know. He barely had any money on him. He didn't have anything. He kept going though, his lungs were starting to burn. He could have sworn he heard someone from the ring and it lit a new fire under his ass.

Fear. Fear from deep within sprouted and gave him new life to just. keep. _running._

When Shiro made it to the other side of town, after much running, jogging, and walking. He found a library, and when inside he asked, nearly begged for a phone.

"Please-I know I look like riff raft but please...please...I need tha' phone." He'll never forget the kindness that had been bestowed upon him. The librarian handed him the phone and allowed him her office to call whomever he was going to call. Shiro called the one number that he knew. It rang and he sat and prayed to every deity.

"Hello? Who's this?" Came that sweet tone. Shiro's eyes welled with tears.

"Ma..." Shiro's voice broke and he heard the intake of breath.

"...Shiro...?"

"I..I need yer help.." Shiro's voice broke.

"Oh my god, Shiro..Honey where are you?!"

"I'm in Albany, at this library...Are you..gonna-"

"Of course I'm gonna come get you! You're my boy!" Shiro felt tears stream down his face. "I'll be there as soon as possible, sit tight...be safe. Do you want me to bring Grimm?"

"Yeah," Shiro replied. "I only want ta explain once.." Shiro trailed off. Shiro gave her the address. "..Thank you...Thank you so much." Shiro said through tears.

"Oh, Shi..." He heard the heartbreak, and he saw it on her face when she made it. The near four-hour drive had done nothing to shed her worry. Grimmjow lagged behind as Joslyn ran and hugged him. Shiro grunted, and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Shi!" She looked at him and tears came to her eyes. "What happened to you.."

"Where have you been? Why would you leave?!" Grimmjow nearly yelled. Shiro looked away, shame written. Grimmjow's took a cleansing breath, his mom had told him not to lose his temper.

"I don' know why I did it.." Shiro replied before he just..couldn't hold on anymore and started crying. Grimmjow's eyes stared at him shocked as he starting crying his heart out.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes were filled with tears. He knew why now Shiro didn't want to talk about it. Ichigo watched as Shiro stepped down from the stand. Today was his trial, after all, he did get to do what was needed. It was obviously self-defense.

The prosecutor was trying to get it to seem Shiro had a killing streak when that was truly the one and only time that Shiro had killed someone. Isshin was sitting right next to him, everyone was there that they cared about pretty much. Starrk had flown in to be a witness, to aid in Shiro's defense.

"I..see why now." He heard whispered to him. Ichigo looked over to his Dad with a frown.

"What?" Ichigo whispered back.

"After all of that, he still is here trying to get Aizen put away," Isshin nodded. "He's earned more than my respect." Isshin looked to Ichigo and offered him a small smile. Ichigo looked shocked at his father before he nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you," Ichigo said and Isshin nodded, as they looked back up to the stand. Shiro and Ichigo shared a look and Ichigo could see that his small smile made him relax a bit. Aizen and Ichigo both were supposed to be on the stand today. It was scary, that he would know what Ichigo looked like but Ichigo knew Shiro needed this.

The jury needed to be convinced that it wasn't premeditated murder, that Shiro hadn't gone in with murderous intent. He was simply doing what was told of him to do, and it was obvious that if he didn't it would have consequences. The Judge allowed from so much of Shiro's story because of the stunts that were pulled during Ginjo's trial. Shiro needed the extra oomf. Ichigo was brought from his thoughts when Aizen was called to the stand.

His brown eyes were cold and obviously didn't look to be too bothered. It unnerved Ichigo, the way he regarded the jury, the courthouse, even as he was taking his oath. Ichigo could see that he wasn't worried. He was calm, and that angered Ichigo. He wanted to get some air, but knew that Shiro needed him right now more than ever, he needed to be there for all of it, for Shiro.

When Aizen was questioned, he was very honest. He didn't deny anything that Shiro had said, and it angered Ichigo even more. Why was he cooperating so much? Why wasn't he trying to get Shiro put away like Shiro was trying to do to him? Ichigo looked over and saw the look on Shiro's face.

He looked dead, he looked like he had seen a ghost but was also angered. Ichigo felt his chest ache as he looked from Shiro to Aizen's false smile. The jury seemed unnerved as well, and so did the prosecution and defense lawyers. Nobody really trusted him, but also couldn't negate the fact that Aizen didn't deny any of the evidence nor Shiro's story. The jury was watching Shiro too, and Ichigo suddenly knew what he was up too.

If Aizen could get a rise out of Shiro it could show that he's volatile. That he could very well have done that to someone in a similar situation.

"Did Mr. Shirosaki ever try to escape with others?"

"No, just himself." There were murmurs.

"Do you know why he wouldn't?"

"Probably because he's a coward." The courthouse erupted, and Shiro's eyes burned. The Judge brought it back to order and told Aizen he ought to stay outside the lines of slander. When Aizen was called down, he looked to Ichigo in particular and Ichigo frowned deeply. It made him shiver, and it made him feel unclean.

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki, can you tell us when you first met the defendant?"

"I met him on our college campus...He was outnumbered."

"Outnumbered? By?"

"Some men, they were yelling about him coming back to the ring."

"The same ring that Mr. Shirosaki says to have escaped from."

"I found that out later, yeah." The lawyer nodded as he took a moment to think.

"Would you say that Shiro was obsessed with the ring?"

"No, I would say he used it as a form of self-punishment." Shiro frowned as Ichigo said that and the courthouse murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Shiro would return, but those months of torture were meant to program him, right? So if he was conditioned then it would be safe to say he was doing what he was taught."

"But why would he go to the place he tried to escape from?"

"He's felt guilty for everything he's done with Aizen, and I know without a doubt that Shiro is a person that fights because he needs too. Sure he likes to stay in shape by boxing, but he never kills anyone with it. He never tries too. Shiro isn't a cold-blooded killer. He was trying to survive, and it was self -defense." The woman nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Kurosaki. You can step down." Ichigo nodded and he looked over to his fiance who quirked the corner of his mouth at him as he walked back to sit with his family. When the jury was released to deliberate, Ichigo was finally able to get some air.

"That was awesome, Ichigo." Tatsuki praised and patted him on the back. Ichigo just simply let a breath out.

"I-I tried," Ichigo said as he sat down.

"That's all that we can do," Grimmjow replied and he looked at the man. "I don't like this either, but we're tryin' and that's all Shiro can ask for." Nel nodded. Ichigo put his head in his hands, feeling the cool metal of his ring as he felt someone rub his back.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself if he gets a guilty verdict," Ichigo whispered.

"He shouldn't." Ichigo heard Renji say and all Ichigo could do was stay in the position that he was in. When court was brought back into session, Ichigo felt like he was going to throw up. The Jury came back in and all Ichigo could do was just watch Shiro.

"How does the Jury find?"

"We find the defendant not guilty." Ichigo felt elation. His knees went weak as those around him celebrated and hugged one another. Isshin brought Ichigo up for a hug and he hugged his father tight.

"He's okay, Ichigo." Ichigo just relaxed his muscles into the hug and nodded. When Shiro was given the right to leave, Ichigo and himself hugged outside the courtroom. Shiro kissed Ichigo. Ichigo smiled into the kiss and Shiro chuckled into it.

"One more.." Shiro said when he trailed off and Ichigo turned serious.

"We got this," Ichigo said and Shiro smirked at him. "You're not alone."

* * *

"I'm so relieved about Shiro.," Nel said, as she and Grimmjow sat down to a meal. It had been pretty much chatting on how the trials were going and speculation on Aizen's own trial. Grimmjow had nodded before silence descended on the couple.

"So..The test was negative again.," Nel whispered after and moment and Grimmjow looked physically pained.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Grimmjow said, looking at her with fierce blue eyes.

"Well if we don't talk about it then..whats the point?" Nel asked and Grimmjow put his fork down as he sat back. The couple stared at each other.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it Nel..."

"Tell me how you're feeling? It seems like you have given up." Nel retorted and that lit a fire in Grimmjow.

"Given up?" Grimmjow replied and leaned in. "Did I hear ya right? Given. Up?" Nel stood her ground.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Nel said and Grimmjow's face was pulled into a really deep frown.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you're gonna have to Nel because I don't know how me physically pushing you and myself in bed until it hurts-and not in a good way- is giving up or helping."

"Then why do you do it?!"

"Because you beg me too, Nel!" Grimmjow yelled. "I cant say no to ya, so I do it even though I know what it's doing to you and me! You and I haven't had sex outside of tryin' to get pregnant and when we do we barely finish. I know ya haven't been cummin' Nel, and I barely have. " Nel looked away. "So don't say that I have given up when you know damned well I've been trying." Nel was quiet. Grimmjow was seething and he went to go grab a piece of paper, he came back. Nel felt fear, wide fear filled eyes stared back up into Grimmjow's.

"What..What-"

"I went and got my sperm tested," Grimmjow said and Nel looked at the two sheets of paper. He was fine, it wasn't Grimmjow.

"Grimm..I.."

"I have asked ya to get tested, and you said we would do it three days ago." Nel looked away from the paper with tears in her eyes. "I just got that shit back today, and haven't had the heart to show ya cause I didn't know what yours was."

"I...I didn't go." Nel whispered and Grimmjow froze.

"What."

"I..didn't go." Grimmjow took a step away and paced. She watched him. "I know..I know it's shitty-"

"So you literally just accused me of not caring enough and you didn't get tested!"

"I was scared!"

"I was scared too!" Grimmjow yelled and Nel stopped. Grimmjow never admitted to fear. Nel stood up and went over to him.

"I'll go tomorrow, okay? Will you come with me?" Grimmjow looked at me before he sighed.

"Yeah." Grimmjow groused. Nel sighed in relief. Grimmjow sighed and brought her to his chest, resting her chin on her head. She was shocked at first before she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek on his chest.

"I'm scared of the answer...If it's not you.."

"I should have waited," Grimmjow replied and Nel was quiet.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, don't worry about it." Nel pulled back and smiled sadly. "I just..don't know if I can take it if it's me," Nel said, eyes filled with tears. Grimmjow's face relaxed.

"Nel.." He was at a loss as she simply put her head back on Grimmjow's chest and sniffed. He held her tight as she sobbed. "We'll figure it out, we always do..alright?" She nodded ever so slightly but didn't move. Grimmjow just sighed through his nose and offered her a place to cry.

* * *

When Shiro and Ichigo got home, they loosened their ties and sat on their couch to just vedge for a moment. After just sitting and processing, Ichigo said the first few words.

"...Wanna play some Overwatch?" Ichigo asked and Shiro shrugged.

"Sure. You can take the desktop," Ichigo smirked as he saw the laziness bleed through Shiro's voice. He got up and did just that, logging into his as he did. The two of them played a few games until Ichigo stretched, getting up after a match.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, Shi." Shiro backed out of the matchmaker and looked at Ichigo with a nod.

"I'll come with ya." Ichigo gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good." The two of them started heading to their bedroom when Shiro smacked Ichigo on the ass. "Ah! Shiro!" Shiro chuckled as they continued in. Ichigo and himself finally shed each other of their suits, but before Ichigo put on his comfy pj's he felt Shiro's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Thank ya, Ichi." Ichigo hmmed, Shiro, setting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"We're a team, Shiro. I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to you." He felt Shiro kiss his shoulder.

"Ditto." Then he felt Shiro grin. "Does that count the bedroom?" Ichigo's face heated.

"No.." Shiro's grin widened as he whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Good" and proceeded to drag his tongue over the tip of it. Ichigo shivered as Shiro chuckled.

"What does his Majesty desire?" Shiro ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sides as Ichigo's breath hitched. Ichigo turned and looked at Shiro in the eyes as he smirked.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"I do," Shiro said and grinned. Ichigo smirked. He pushed Shiro back on the mattress and Shiro raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Your turn," Ichigo said with his smirk in place and Shiro grinned widely.

"Alright, King." Shiro laid back and let Ichigo take reign. Ichigo had him completely under his control as he relaxed.

* * *

 **AN:** Ok so I know it wasn't a great smut scene, but you guys have been waiting and if I forced it-you would tell. I decided to tease at some because right now they're using sex as catharsis, so they're not gonna want to be all that _kinky._

You know the drill!

Favorite, Follow, Review, and Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	13. Chapter 13

The trials had been going well, and it was to everyone's benefit that it stayed that way. With Aizen's trial on the horizon, everyone was being extra careful, Kensei deciding he would hang around the parlor more often and his friends sticking around Ichigo's EMT unit. They were all trying to work, to keep their minds off of it. Rukia was nearing the middle of her fifth month of pregnancy, which was starting to make many nervous about her being so close to these trials. Right now, Ichigo and Shiro were having lunch with the friends that Ichigo hadn't seen in a while.

"Thank ya, again," Shiro said to Uryu the first time he saw him and Uryu just sighed.

"Would you stop it? You're just as bad as him. Shiro grinned.

"If he's rubbed off on me, then I consider tha' a win." Ichigo's face flushed and Orihime giggled. They sat down with Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad. It was nice, to see everyone from the old gang. Rukia was the only one missing.

Shiro sat next to Ichigo and leaned back. Ichigo could see how the stress had aged the other and made him slightly subdued. Shiro chuckled as the four of them fell in conversation and he sat back, allowing for it to go on without his own input. Orihime chanced a look at the man. His tattooed arms were on full show today. His arm with the mask held so much color, a stark contrast to white skin. A blatant WoW character was on his arm, the sun that matched Ichigo's moon. The word Instinct framed the mask on his shoulder, Orihime's eyes trailed up and her gaze saddened.

The man had purple circles forming around his eyes. The complementary color setting off his golden eyes as he caught the stormy eyes observing him. His smirked at her, and it wasn't backed by his usually boisterous personality.

"Lookin' at the ink?" She saw that he was pleading. A silent plea for silence, and to allow him to be alone in it. She knew Ichigo had to have noticed, she's sure that she wasn't the only one. Everyone had stopped and looked at the two.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about one for a while?"

"What?" Tatsuki asked and Orihime blushed as she nodded. She looked at Shiro and he chuckled.

"Well, ya know my info." Orihime smiled.

"I was thinking about a fairy!"

"A fairy?" Uryu asked and Orihime looked at him and smiled.

"Mhm...For my brother." There was silence before Shiro leaned in and looked at her.

"I gotcha. Send me some ideas, yeah? I can sketch some and do some whenever you're ready." Orihime looked shocked but she smiled.

"That would be super cool! Thank you!" Ichigo watched his fiance, and he shared a look with Uryu. Shiro was trying to deflect, and it was obvious, however bringing attention to it with Shiro would make him irritated. The object of their concerns just nodded and sat back again and it slowly melted into a conversation, but without much participation from Shiro.

Tomorrow was Aizen's trial, and it wasn't like they didn't understand why he was closing off, but it was distressing to see someone that had Shiro's type of personality to just..close up. He had done it before, but it didn't make it any easier to see. Ichigo knew that he had to leave Shiro bee for a bit unless he came to him, then he would be there for Shiro within seconds. Ichigo sighed.

"So Tatsuki, when are you and Tia going out?" Tatsuki blushed a tad and she grinned, crossing her arms.

"Next week."

"Finally, you guys have been messing around long enough." Uryu's eyes widened and he looked at the woman. Ichigo chuckled at her reaction and Orihime giggled.

"Better late than never!" Orihime smiled. Tatsuki grinned.

"What about you and that one guy, Orihime?" Chad asked, a man of few words but he made it count when he did have questions. Orihime perked up.

"Good! Sorry that he hasn't been around, He's really shy." Shiro nodded.

"He doesn't say much at all."

"Why I'm assuming is why he's a good listener," Ichigo said as he took a sip of his drink and Orihime smiled, rubbing her neck.

"I guess! Yeah!" Orihime responded. Orihime turned to Uryu.

"But what about you! We haven't heard much about what's been going on with you!" Uryu fixed his glasses and shrugged.

"Really I got out of school and then went to open my firm. There hasn't been time for much else."

"Awe come on, Uryu."

"I'm serious," Uryu said, with finality. Ichigo frowned at him.

"What about the sewing business on the side?"

"It's a hobby that I do by request," Uryu said with finality. Ichigo frowned. Uryu was showing his usual standoffish tendencies to Ichigo at the moment and he didn't know why. He hadn't done anything. Tatsuki eyed him.

"Did something happen?" Uryu didn't say anything as he took a drink of his own and then was silent.

"I'm just..not the best at relationships and I don't even know if I want one." Uryu shrugged. "Can we change the subject?" Uryu practically demanded and Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure." That they did, Chad mentioning opening a charity for troubled youths back in their hometown. It was a pretty casual conversation, with an underlying tension to it.

* * *

Getting ready for the trial in the morning brought silence, and a feeling of foreboding. The hair on Shiro's arms stood forever on edge as he made his morning coffee, debating if it would make it better or worse. Ichigo was pretty quiet too.

"If this goes south.."

"Don't start." Shiro sighed as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him with that look of determination and devotion, and that left Shiro yielding. The two made way to be to the courthouse early, their loved ones were going to be there as they entered the courthouse that had been oh too familiar that past month and a half. Shiro saw Orihime and surprisingly Ulquiorra beside her. She saw Shiro and Ichigo and gave them a soft smile.

"Good Morning!" Orihime greeted, trying to be positive, as she approached the two, Ulquiorra following behind her.

"Mornin'."

"Good Morning." Came the greeting, Ulquiorra nodded acknowledgment to the other two. They returned it in their own ways as the question was begged if the others had arrived. Orihime shook her head.

"Not yet, we wanted to be here early." Shiro nodded. Ichigo sighed and rubbed Shiro's arm.

"Do you want to go in yet? I can go grab a few seats."

"Ah, no. I'm alright." Orihime nodded at Ichigo as he left. Ulquiorra then excused himself to the bathroom as Shiro looked longingly at the benched outside of courtroom. He motioned to the benched to Orihime as he made way, Orihime watched him for a second before she followed and sat beside him.

"Don' ya wanna go in with Ichi?" Shiro asked a frown settled into his features. Orihime shook her head again.

"No, I'm okay for right now." Shiro watched her for a minute, there was confusion on his features and she wondered why. "Is something wrong?"

"I mean, I know ya seemed okay wit' me doin' ya tat..but I never thought ya liked me," Shiro said bluntly and Orihime blinked before she sighed.

"I didn't at first," Orihime admitted and Shiro watched her as she looked to the doors of the courthouse. "...I know you have to know I had a crush on Ichigo?" Shiro nodded.

"It was obvious." Orihime's face turned a light shade of pink as she nodded.

"Well..that was why. Then I saw how happy you made him. You made him come into his own." Shiro snorted.

"I don't think I'm all tha' good fer 'em."

"How?" Orihime looked at him with wide stormy eyes. "How are you not? You both complement each other, Ichigo laughs now, Shiro. He openly shows his happiness to us all now, and doesn't withhold much after you two figured it out and found your balance." She looked at him with a tilted head and a small smile. "That's something I couldn't do." Shiro sat there in shock before he nearly deflated at the thought of Aizen winning.

"If he wins today, I can't give him a family." Orihime sighed.

"Ifs,ifs,ifs." Orihime said and Shiro chuckled. "When have you ever dwelled on that? Your fiance is showing." Orihime teased before she softened again. "It will work out, okay?" Shiro watched her for a moment before he nodded and offered her a smirk.

At that moment, Ulquiorra returned and more of their crew had arrived. Soon everyone had moved inside when everyone had made it and sat how they had in Shiro's trial with the addition of the man himself. Rukia at this point was showing, at five months on her frame was telling. The trial began, and it was tense, to say the least. Aizen being so calm is what was the scary part.

Testimonials started and it was all fine until the testimonials of former ring members came into play. Shiro's testimonial made Ichigo's chest hurt as he listened to the other. He saw how tired he was but there was a fire in him. An anger. When Shiro got off the stand is when all hell broke loose.

Shiro hadn't even seen Tosen, and his heart stopped as he held a gun and went to fire. It all happened so fast. It wasn't just Tosen, there were others. Shiro narrowly was missed as everyone went to take cover. They all ducked until Shiro saw Aizen making a calm escape.

He ran after him, Ichigo yelling out for him to stop. He saw the look, he knew Shiro was not letting him go. Grimmjow was trying to get the assailants with Tatsuki, Tier, Isshin, and Ichigo to get them to stop. Ichigo's blood was pumping as he yelled for Renji to get Rukia out of there. There was screaming, and Ichigo's world spun when Grimmjow cried out with such pain, it was shocking.

He had incapacitated the other but the other had pulled a large, jagged knife on Grimmjow, and was able to drag it from his temple to his mouth on the right side. Grimmjow grit his teeth, blood rushing as he headbutted the other. Ichigo incapacitated the other and looked to see the others had done the same. Isshin turned and gasped, running to help. Ichigo turned and his eyes widened. Nel was leaning against the doorway, blood spattered on her and she was compressing her stomach.

Grimmjow's world spun and Isshin had to order him to stay back. Hallibel was in shock, and she ran to keep Grimmjow cool. Ichigo looked at her and she nodded for him to check on the others. Ichigo heard another gunshot and he froze. His heart stopped. He looked at the others before he sprinted to where Shiro had gone, he heard movement and heavy breathing as he rounded the corner. Kensei was there, holding Shiro's wounds as Ichigo stopped at the sight of Aizen's dead body.

"S-Shiro?" Shiro looked back to Ichigo who was leaned against Kensei as he kept pressure on a deep wound through Shiro's stomach. Shiro looked up and he waved Ichigo off.

"I-I'm okay...Thanks ta Kensei." Ichigo looked at the man and Kensei saw the appreciation in his eyes.

"I chased that son of a bitch back here and he pulled a knife on me. He tried me then tried Shiro." Ichigo looked back at the man, and he felt a pang, Ichigo was always that way about death. He couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"...There won't be a trial will there?"

"I don't see a reason why. If those that started this are still alive then Aizen did it to himself and this was self-defense. I was doing my job." Ichigo nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo felt the need to go and help, he was trained in this. Shiro nodded and he smirked.

"Go do yer job, I'll be alright." Ichigo stared at him and both he and Kensei waved him off. Ichigo went into action mode. First was Nel. He ran back into the courtroom, he noticed a few of those at their work had arrived and was tending to Nel and others.

Grimmjow was refusing treatment for the time being, so Ichigo made use of one of their trucks, getting some supplies before he found that Shiro was the one that really needed tending too. He informed some about Aizen, to which they simply nodded. The living mattered more at the moment.

"I thought I told ya-"

"Everyone else is being tended too, It's not too bad but I don't want to risk it," Ichigo said, opening the kit, and taking over Kensei's spot. He stood up.

"I'm going to talk to some of the other police." Ichigo didn't hear him as he removed the piece of cloth, Shiro offered him a nod. Ichigo sighed, knowing this would scar like Grimmjow's face would more than likely. His heart was bounding. Nel had been shot, many injured...but it was over...

"Is..everyone okay..?" Ichigo was quiet, Shiro hissed as Ichigo sterilized the area. It was deep, but he would be okay.

"...Nel was shot. Grimmjow got caught in the face with a knife." Shiro's eyes widened.

"Ichi-"

"They're being treated. Gunshots aren't what normally kills people, its blood loss, and infection. She's in the best EMT's I know, and Grimmjow is being stubborn so that's an alright sign." Shiro was quiet as Ichigo continued to work. He began the process of stitching him up, there was no reason to be in an emergency room when Ichigo could do the same thing. He knew he would be the last one tended too and Shiro would rather be home or with their friends.

"Alright," Shiro responded as he grimaced at the process of getting stitches. Ichigo did it quickly, and efficiently, as he soon was good to go after a nonstick bandage was applied. Ichigo helped Shiro stand. It wasn't comfortable but Shiro could handle it as they made it back into the courtroom. It was cleared at this point, and police were moving past to observe Aizen. Their group, minus Nel and Grimmjow, were present.

"Let's go." Ichigo gestured, there was a collective nod as the group made way to the hospital. Shiro and Ichigo sharing a look.

* * *

When they got there, Grimmjow was bandaged up but sitting in the waiting room. He looked up, blue eyes positively volcanic in their fire. He was silent. Shiro made his way over and plopped next to him, Hallibel on his other side. They slowly took seats, and Grimmjow remained quiet.

"Any news?" Grimmjow took a moment to respond. He was quieter than usual.

"They're trying to remove the bullet...She lost a lot of blood." Grimmjow stopped before he bowed his head and took a deep breath. Shiro watched the other before he put a hand on his back. Grimmjow gave him a sideways look, moving his head just enough to get a look at the other.

"She's more stubborn than ya, she'll be alright." Grimmjow snorted at that before he looked down again.

"Didn't ever think I would get a scar cause of ya, Shirosaki." Shiro was quiet.

"I didn' think anyone would get shot either." Shiro retorted. Grimmjow sighed again and Ichigo just looked at him. Silence descended on the waiting room as Ichigo looked to Rukia.

"Are you okay?" She nodded at him, skin pale.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up." Ichigo nodded.

"Will you take some time off after this?" He asked her and she raised a brow.

"You too." Ichigo sighed.

"You know it's-"

"I say we all take a break when Nel is better." Renji imputed and everyone looked at him.

"That's actually a good idea, Red."

"The hell that supposed to mean!?" There was slight laughter, at that moment, Hanataro came out. Grimmjow practically launched out of his seat and towered over the other man. He was intimated by his patient's husband for a moment at the intent stare that he was giving him.

"She's stable, we're going to keep her for a couple of days to check for infection and make sure she's functioning. We were able to get the bullet out and to fix some of the internal damage." Hanataro was quiet for a moment as Grimmjow slowly nodded.

"Can I see her?" Hanataro nodded.

"She's out of surgery, just please not everyone at once!" Grimmjow looked back at the group.

"Who's comin' first." Hallibel was first up, and she pulled the Kurosaki-Shirosaki duo up and motioned for Orihime who looked shocked. Grimmjow nodded, Hanataro nodding at the amount and escorting them to Nel's room.

* * *

Grimmjow sat back in the chair, Nel just waking up as she took in her surroundings. She looked over, grimaced at the discomfort, before offering him a weak smile.

"Hi," She addressed weakly and Grimmjow leaned forward when she reached for him to take her hand.

"How're ya feeling?" Nel shrugged slightly.

"Not good, but could be worse." Grimmjow just shook his head as she closed her eyes but maintained her grip on his hand. "Is he in jail?" She asked bitterly.

"He's dead." Grimmjow delivered bluntly. Nel looked at him with surprise before she nodded.

"So just like that..?" Grimmjow nodded.

"The police are finally making their way to those that used to work for him. Shouldn't affect us too much, Kensei said there won't be a trial for Aizen's death because of the circumstances or some shit." Nel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. That's good." They sat in silence for a moment before she nudged him. "Grimm?" After noticing she had his attention, she took a deep breath.

"...If things don't go well when I'm tested..can we start looking into adoption?" Grimmjow was quiet before he nodded.

"Sure, Nel."

"You don't seem too sure.."

"I'm fine with that, Shiro is practically my brother," Grimmjow replied. Nel smiled at him and nodded before he continued, "I don't want you thinking that shit right now. Get some rest Nel."

"But could you bring me a no-bake cookie?"

"No, Doc says you have a strict diet right now because of the bullet wound." Nel jutted out her bottom lip and Grimmjow raised a brow. "I don't know what you want me to do, Nellie."

"I just want something to eat..." The two stared at each other before Grimmjow got up.

"...I'll go ask." Nel beamed as the man left the room.

* * *

A few weeks past and things were settling, everyone was healing. Shiro currently was sat at a picnic table in a park, stitch-free and fine. He looked out of place among the families and much of the park, but it was an admittedly nice day. He took a deep breath. In the shade, he wasn't at the mercy of the sun, and summer was quickly winding down. Shiro couldn't wait for Fall or Winter.

"You look relaxed for once." Came a feminine voice. Shiro turned in his seat, to see Aria. Shiro nodded, he spotted Rei behind her and motioned for them to sit down. "It's a nice day."

"Mhm."

"...So what's going on?" Shiro shook his head.

"Other than the fact Aizen is gone, nothing. Business as usual."

"...Are you planning your wedding?" Shiro was quiet for a second before he nodded.

"We're starting too, yeah." Shiro mulled something over for a moment. There was silence. "I'll take ta Ichi about you two comin'."

"Really?!" Aria said we joy and Rei offered the other a smirk.

"Jus' don' start shit. I don' wanna cut ya off." Shiro said and there were nods. They fell into a casual conversation before parting ways. Shiro walked home, hands in his pockets as he went. Ichigo was at work right now, he didn't have any clients for today. He enjoyed himself as he made his into their apartment. He used his time to sketch some tattoos, specifically some in his "Ichigo" section before he fell into playing some video games. He heard the door to their apartment open, looking behind him to see his fiance.

"Aye Ichi." Ichigo nodded at him with exhausted before plopping on the couch.

"Hey." Shiro raised a brow as he looked back to his character on World of Warcraft. "Rough day?"

"Yeah, it was tiring." Shiro hmm'ed as he got up. He stood behind Ichigo and began running his hands over his shoulders, before working beautiful magic to the knots that had formed there. Ichigo sighed, groaning as Shiro starting working with some of the knots on his back out. "Feel good?"

"Fuck yes," Ichigo replied and Shiro's eyebrows shot up before he grinned. He leaned over, and upon seeing Ichigo arousal giving him away, leaned next to his ear.

"I didn' know ya liked it tha' much Ichi." Shiro sang before he bit the other's ear. Ichigo shivered at that before he pulled away and looked back, getting onto the couch on his knees to look at Shiro fully. Shiro was further surprised by the pure hunger that was on Ichigo's face. Things were very reversed right now. Shiro saw some hesitation before he egged him on. "What do ya most desire, yer majesty?"

Ichigo smirked.

"You." Shiro grinned and leaned down to Ichigo's level to share air.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Do you still have those cuffs?"

"I have the outfit tha' goes wit' it too." Ichigo blinked an frowned.

"Outfit." Shiro chuckled.

"Well, what do ya want tonight King?" Ichigo hesitated again before he tilted his head with an easy, coy, smile.

"To fuck you." That lit a fire in Shiro. Shiro's skin tingled. Ichigo reached for Shiro's chin and held it in place, both making eye contact. "Go put it on," Ichigo said, and Shiro smirked.

"As ya wish." Ichigo released him and Shiro made way too the bedroom. Ichigo bit his lip as he waited, be turned back around before he stood up as started to strip. His face was red in the face at this point as he was free of his clothes. When Shiro came out any doubts he had in himself were eliminated as his brain went into overdrive.

Shiro had on a thong, thigh highs, and a leather harness that started around his neck and strapped on around his chest and stopped around his hips. Ichigo took him all in as Shiro stood, cuffs hanging off to the side by two pale fingers. Before Shiro could got a word out, Ichigo advanced on him. Their lips crashed together as they kissed with open mouths, heavy breathing prevalent as they breathed in each others air. Ichigo steered them over until Shiro was bumping into their dining room table. Shiro grinned against Ichigo's lips as Shiro sat atop it. Ichigo reached around and secured Shiro's wrists together with the cuffs.

"What're ya gonna do ta me, King?" Ichigo watched the other before he ran his hands down Shiro's body and played with his thy highs. Ichigo placed his hand over the other's bulge and began to massage it. Shiro's breath picking up.

"You look so good in this," Ichigo whispered as he used the leather strap in the middle of his chest to pull him back for a kiss, entice him off the table as he went. Shiro groaned against it and immediately dropped to his knees. Using just his mouth, he sunk all the way down Ichigo's erection. Ichigo groaned, hands threading in white hair.

Shiro bobbed his head, the noises that came from his actions filling the apartment with the dirty, wet noises made as he hollowed his cheeks out. Ichigo let his head fall back as Shiro worked his magic. Shiro went down all the way again and held it there.

"Shit.." Ichigo pulled him off and used his harness again to bring him up to kiss the other. Ichigo pulled back. "..Turn around." Shiro grinned, but followed the other's command, seeing how red he was as he said it. Shiro placed his torso on the dining table, arms bound to behind him as his ass was presented to Ichigo. In a moment of boldness, Ichigo smacked his ass before pulling down that glorious thong. Shiro sighed at the relief of his dick being set free.

Ichigo leaned over and presented three fingers to Shiro's mouth. The other took them into that mouth, that worked magic, and groaned as he made sure to coat them thoroughly. Ichigo groaned as he watched the other's tongue slide in between each finger, before pulling them away. Shiro was trapped, his legs were trapped by the half pulled down thong and his wrists bound. He was at Ichigo's mercy. Ichigo slid a finger in, and Shiro hmm'ed at its feel, Ichigo moved it around and once dubbed Shiro was fine, he put another in. Shiro groaned as Ichigo moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he did. He held his two fingers in place as a third was introduced and he started that process over again. Shiro huffed, pushing back into them.

"God, please King.." Ichigo's breathing picked up, as he pulled his fingers out. He leaned over the back of Shiro's chest flush with his fiance's back as he did what Shiro had done earlier to him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo's cock rubbed was positioned just on Shiro's entrance. Shiro groaned. Shiro looked back at him and smirked.

"I wanna see what the King can do." Shiro sang. "Fuck me hard, King. I'll let ya know if ya need ta stop." Shiro knew he needed to give the other that comfort or he wouldn't. Ichigo groaned at that, gripping the pale flesh of Shiro's ass which caused a pleased noise to come from Shiro, that morphed into a groan when Ichigo started pushing in. Ichigo smirked, pulling out slightly and slamming back in. Shiro arched his back with a loud moan.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me!" Ichigo's moaned at the use of the name and the dirt request. Ichigo complied. Deep, hard, thrusts had the table moving and Shiro crying out, Ichigo's voice joining in. Ichigo held Shiro's waist firmly as he squared himself, and rocked Shiro back into him as he thrust deep in his significant other.

"Shit, Shiro.." Shiro's mouth had been open wide the whole time. Shiro's nails dug into the cuffs on his wrists. Ichigo watched him before he stopped and started to undo them. "Don't touch yourself." Shiro looked back at Ichigo as he was set free, placing his hands in front of him and pushing back into Ichigo with a moan.

"Yes, King." Ichigo pushed into Shiro who wiggled his ass, which made Ichigo's breath lead him. Shiro moaned at the feeling of his dick _right_ there at his prostate. Ichigo shifted a bit and started nailing Shiro, with a brutal pace Shiro didn't think he would have done without his disclaimer. Shiro held on and was crying out for their neighbors and the heavens to hear. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Shiro chanted as his body started to teeter on that precipice.

Ichigo suddenly pulled him up, pulled out, spun him around and picked him up, thong discarded. He pushed him against the wall near their hallway. Shiro was grinning as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist and Ichigo slid back in after lining up. Shiro closed his eyes, both men were moaning, and groaning as Ichigo thrust up into Shiro as his nails dug into his ass, Shiro's did the same to Ichigo's back.

"I'm close."

"Then cum," Ichigo responded and Shiro threw his head back. "You feel so good, Shi." Ichigo guided his hips as an instinctual, animalistic, rhythm was reached. Shiro knew he was right there too. Ichigo started stroking Shiro and it was over.

"Yesss! Fuck, King! Shit, Ichigo!" Shiro pulled Ichigo closer, and dragged his nails down his back, throwing his head back as he coated their stomachs in his release. Ichigo groaned, turning into a moan as he stilled, cumming deep within Shiro. bowing his head into Shiro's shoulder and tensing up.

"Shiro...Fuck!" Ichigo's eyes rolled as Shiro held his head into his shoulder and let Ichigo ride his wave. When he did, he pulled out and Shiro stepped down, wobbly albeit, but standing. The two slowly found their way to the floor, panting and just basking in the magnificent sex they had just experienced. "That was.."

"Jesus, Ichi. What got inta ya? I'm not complain', just askin." Ichigo's flushed darkened and he chuckled.

"I don't know..I wanted to try taking the lead instead of you." Shiro nodded, spreading his legs and resting his arms on his knees. He gestures and nodded.

"I have no issue wit' tha'." Shiro looked at the other with a wide, giddy grin. "Let's do tha' again sometime, but you in the outfit."

Shiro cackled as Ichigo looked like a deer in headlights.

* * *

 **AN:** THANK DIDDLY FUCK THE TRIALS ARE OVER. HERE! HAVE SOME KINKY SHIT.

Follow! Favorite! Review! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** So I realized all the DAMNED type-o's in the last chapter. I will fix it, sometimes with how long these chapters get it's hard for me to get ALL of them but the last chapter was just a mess. I'm a mess, sorry bout it D:. I start classes soon and I have a new job so-on with the chapter (which a week or so has past since said last chapter)

* * *

Ichigo woke up to Shiro's arm draped across his stomach. He chuckled at the other man, his hair taking up most of the pillow while his head was faced away from Ichigo and on the mattress. He had told Shiro how bad it was to sleep on one's stomach, before, but he was guilty of it too. His looked at the ceiling then the clock for a moment. He had to work in a few hours.

He was surprised by how late he slept in, but it had been a rather tiring two months, with the trials and all. It was currently creeping up to being noon, and he still hadn't moved. He just sighed before he went to get up.

"Mmmm...why can't ya jus' stay here," came the groggy and muffled objection to his movement. Ichigo chuckled. He laid back down and Shiro turned to face him fully, long white strands getting in his face, which he tried to blow out of his face. Ichigo snorted and moved them for the other.

"I gotta go to work, and so do you."

"Do we really have ta though?"

"We have a wedding to pay for, Shi."

"We could elope."

"That takes money." Shiro groaned. They had started the wedding preparations..well...they're friends had forced them too. They had insisted on helping, except Grimmjow. He said he already did that shit, and it was too soon for him, but obviously, Nel changed his tune because he came with them to start doing some planning.

Joslyn was all happy about having "another son" marrying, which had hurt Aria a tad since she had been present.

"This weddin' shit is gonna kill me, Ichi." Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"I think out of everything, that will not kill you."

"You don' know." Ichigo just deadpanned at him, and that caused the other to grin. "Don't be so whiny."

"Whiny?!" Shiro chuckled.

"You heard me."

"Tha's not nice, King."

"Don't call me that right now!" Shiro snorted as he sat up and stretched. He looked back at Ichigo who was blushing and frowning at the same time. Shiro grinned at him again.

"I don' know what ya mean."

"Bullshit." Shiro snickered at that before he turned and leaned over Ichigo who's blush intensified at the action.

"I love ya." Ichigo's expression softened at that.

"I love you too." He hmm'ed, kissing the other before getting up. Ichigo watched him get up and decided to follow suit. They made breakfast before settling to watch something really fast, not anything specific since today was a bit more rushed.

"When do ya gotta leave?"

"Two-thirty."

"Same, mind taking me ta work?"

"No, If you can be ready." Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, jus' gotta through some stuff on."

"Alright, alright." Shiro leaned over, kissing his jaw before he got up to take care of his things. He looked back to Ichigo, who was just finishing up. He held a hand out to the items and Ichigo handed them over with a thank you. They went about getting ready.

Ichigo was pleased by how well Shiro had been recovering, and that he was starting to recoupe from the stress. He knew he was teasing about the wedding, and that's one of the signs that he was coming back around. After getting around, they left the house to head to work. Ichigo parked in front of the tattoo parlor, to which he received a tease of a kiss from his fiance. Shiro grinned at him before getting out.

"Love ya!"

"You suck," Ichigo said, and Shiro's grin only grew. Ichigo felt a pang as he rolled his window down and called out to Shiro. "Hey!" Shiro turned back around. "I love you too." Shiro stopped and chuckled.

"Don' be late." Ichigo offered him a small smile before he rolled his window up and drove off. Shiro watched him before he chuckled and entered the parlor. The day wasn't a completely full one but Shiro had to do somethings in Grimmjow's absence in regards to the shop. The Jeagerjaques were currently off starting the process of adoption. Nel had been told that her chances of getting pregnant we really low, which she had taken pretty well in regards to the situation. It still wasn't easy, she had confided in Shiro that she still felt like it was her fault.

Shiro sighed at the memory of that conversation before he looked up at the sound of the bell.

"Mornin', Nnoitra." The man just waved him off as he teetered into the shop. Shiro raised his brow. "Are ya drunk?"

"None of your business." Shiro narrowed his eyes at the other.

"The fuck it isn't, yer not workin' taday if yer smashed."

"What?" Nnotira turned around, looking at Shiro.

"Yer not workin', get out," Shiro said. Nnorita and Shiro never saw eye to eye, the two of them had seen similar things, while Nnoritra let the past become him, Shiro hadn't..as much. He was guilty of it, but he took his lessons and moved on because he would be damned if he were controlled by Aizen even in his death. Shuuhei came out at that moment from the back with a mop and it's bucket, as he stopped to look at the two.

"You can't tell me what to do." Shiro turned fully to the taller, gold on black eyes dangerous in their glint as Shuuhei watched the man tense.

"Go ahead and think tha' but ya need ta leave. I knew that ya working here would be bullshit. Are ya drinkin' cause of Shinji?"

"You don' know shit, Shirosaki. You think your tough shit because you took on Aizen when it was Kensei that actually really finished him." Shiro moved so fast it had Shuuhei and Nnoitra's heads spinning. Nnoitra's face was pressed into the ground.

"Nnoitra. Leave." Shuuhei ushered Shiro off of the taller man, and Nnoitra shoved both men away from him. He sneered before he went ambling out of the shop, and Shiro watched him with such intensity that Shuuhei wasn't sure if he should speak.

"What a fuckin' prick," Shiro growled as he closed the book he had been looking at that involved the parlor's finances.

"That's true," Shuuhei said. Shiro sighed.

"Make sure he doesn't come back here, alright? I'll tell Grimm bout it later."

"Alright." Said the other, as Shiro crossed Nnitora out of the book.

* * *

"Aweeeee, you're so cuuuttteee!" Shinji sang at seeing Rukia's tummy. Ichigo shook his head at his friend as himself, Rangiku, Rukia, and Shinji sat in the park on their break. Rukia blushed at the loud cooing over her belly.

"You're so loud," Rukia said, face red.

"Oh come on, Rukia, he's just teasing. Besides, he's right!" Rangiku said, and Ichigo just chuckled.

"Have you and Shiro talked about having kids?"

"How did this get redirected to me?!" Ichigo yelled in astonishment.

"Ooo! You did say something about it!" Shinji declared and Ichigo sighed. Rukia watched her friends anxiety grow. Things were better between Shiro and Ichigo, but the question still lingered if they would ever be safe enough to have kids.

"I didn't mean to depress you, Ichigo," Rangiku said, and the light-heartedness of the group died a bit. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's fine. I wanted this life with Shiro, it'll be okay." Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo."

"Have you two considered moving?"

"..Not really? Why, Rukia, I don't really want to talk about this." Ichigo squirmed, and the other just sighed.

"You'll have to face it Ichigo, I know you're just going into this because the courtroom was supposed to be your deciding factor but the truth is that they don't have all of Aizen's cronies, and his death didn't do much for that." Ichigo sat silently.

"Wow, what are you three doing to my nephew?" Ichigo looked up and smiled at his Uncle.

"Hey, Kaien!" Kaien grinned at him as he plopped down next to him.

"Hey Ichigo, I would be all cheery to see you but this conversation I've walked in on has me curious, what's going on?" Ichigo was quiet.

"Everyone was talking to me about having kids." Kaien "ooh'ed."

"Trying to deflect off Rukia?" Kaien said and chuckled at the look of indignation on Rukia's face.

"Well, I haven't gotten to have any children yet, Ichigo. I would have liked to."

"Don't talk like you're dying." Kaien laughed.

"I'm not, I would have liked to with my wife." There was silence. "Things happen, though. When the time is right, and you two are ready, it will happen. Take no offense to this, but just because a few around you are in the process doesn't mean you have to as well." Ichigo stared at his uncle before he felt some peace wash over him. Ichigo smiled softly at that.

"...So maybe we will, and maybe we won't" The others in the group stared at their friend before they smiled in their varying states of acceptance.

"Well, that is a way to go about it," Rangiku said with a tilt to her head, she nodded as she leaned back on her hand and looked around. Kaien smiled at his nephew, ruffling his hair as he stood.

"Well, I have to go, but I'm glad I could give some advice." He waved, everyone, reciprocating it as he walked away. Ichigo watched him before he looked back to the group.

"You think Shiro is going to be okay with that?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded.

"He was always up in the air about it, and one of the reasons he wished I would move on for a while there." Shinji shook his head at Ichigo's response before he put in more of his input

"You two and your insecurities."

"Mmm, because I'm the only one." Ichigo challenged and Rangiku laughed.

"Wow, we're lively today, huh?" Rangiku made to stand and helped Rukia up after she stood to her height. "We should probably head out." Ichigo nodded in agreement, Shinji took that as a queue to follow the man.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, right?" Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah." Shinji gave him a long look before he walked off, which made Ichigo frown.

"Coming, Ichigo?" Rukia called.

"...Yeah!" Ichigo jogged to catch up, having his friend in the back of his mind as he got in the truck.

* * *

Nel wrung her hands together as she looked at the envelope that her doctor had given her. She stared at it for a bit but she just rubbed her neck. Maybe she should wait for Grimmjow. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed. Right now they were trying to figure out if there was anything chemically wrong with her body and then they would go from there.

She just sighed and stood. She was just going to go to the parlor, at this point it should be closing up and if that was the case Grimmjow might be alone. So, that's what she did. She made her way to her car and made the fifteen-minute drive to the parlor. She parked and made her way in, ensuring that she had the envelope during the journey. She saw Grimmjow sitting on a stool at the cashier, and a book open.

He looked older as he looked at the book, his wedding ring glinted in the light as he started to write. Grimmjow looked up and over to her as he saw her moving towards the store. He watched her, as she came to settle across the counter from him in the parlor. She sat the envelope on the counter, and they sat silent. Grimmjow flicked his eyes to the envelope as if to regard it, before giving his wife his full attention.

Nel broke the silence with a shaky breath.

"...I don't know if I want to open it." She whispered, playing with her own wedding ring. Grimmjow was silent, he took the envelope as he sat back a bit on the stool. He stood to he full height after just merely holding it, he looked at her and motioned to the couch. The two sat down and Grimmjow took the dreaded paper with him.

"Do ya want me to?" Nel stared at if for a moment before she nodded. Grimmjow sighed, as he leaned back and opened the envelope. There was silence as Grimmjow read the results, and he took an exhale. Grimmjow looked at Nel whose eyes were staring at him widely. His chest was tight.

"..Well?" Nel pressed.

"Ah...They're...not." Grimmjow struggled to find the words but Nel could already tell what he was going to say.

"So that's good right?! That's fixable." Nel said, semi-hysterically. Grimmjow's jaw clenched. He didn't like this kind of stuff and he couldn't help her. He couldn't fix it.

"I..can't tell you if it is or isn't, Nel." Nel stared at him before she leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Nel put her head in her hands. She took a cleansing breath.

"I can't do this again, that's the case."

"The next step would be to check your organs, right?" Nel nodded. She sighed.

"Let's do that then? Then see?" Grimmjow just nodded.

"That seems like it's what we should do." He was quiet. "I'm not good at this."

"That makes two of us," Nel replied, she took his hand and offered him a weak smile.

"We've gotten through a lot of shit, I think we can handle it." Nel chuckled weakly at that, as they just sat there in the silent comfort of one another.

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo sat in Renji and Rukia's apartment with their friends as they all looked at wedding stuff.

"I'm so glad we're done with this." Grimmjow groased.

"You can shut up." Shiro gripped. Ichigo raised a brow at his fiance.

"I'm not going to have to deal with you being grumpy, am I?" Shiro sighed.

"Noooo." Ichigo chuckled at that as everyone put in their votes for settings and such of that nature. Tatsuki snorted at the two men.

"You going to make him feel better, Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked at his friend, while a slight tinge reached his ears he just took a pull of his drink and shrugged.

"Sure." Everyone stopped and Shiro cackled.

"You've tainted him."

"I'm so proud."

"Never thought I would see you be so nonchalant about this, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said as he raised a brow at one selection Nel showed him. Ichigo shrugged as he pointed to a centerpiece and looked to Shiro. Shiro grinned.

"Perfect." Upon giving everyone a good look, he put it in the binder for later.

"Now is it reversed, Shiro?" Shiro raised a brow at Uryu.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"Can we get a rise out of you?" Shiro stared at the other before a shit eating grin enveloped his face.

"Go ahead and try."

"Oooo! A challenge!" Nel cheered, and Rukia laughed.

"We'll have to see what we can do about that, Shiro." Shiro just rolled his eyes and went about putting some colors next to each other, and tilting his head as he observed them. Shiro looked at his best man.

"Ya know for someone tha's bitchin' about helpin' you're really interested." Grimmjow just gave the other a look and Nel ooo'ed at one color combo. The two grooms grimaced. Nel sulked and some chuckles were heard.

"I need a drink." Shiro sighed

"Please bring more than one for yourself," Tatsuki begged and Halibel chuckled next to her. Renji got up to help and looked at Rukia.

"Ah...Apple juice." She said and offered him a smile as thanks. Renji followed Shiro to the kitchen, and they went about making drinks. Renji looked at Shiro before he walked out, Shiro raised a brow, watching Renji's back as he walked out. Shiro brought out the remaining drinks, setting Ichigo's in front of his fiance as well as his own as he sat down.

"Things are so weird now, huh?" Renji said after a moment and everyone stopped. Orihime nodded but then she smiled.

"For the better." Nel took Grimmjow's hand under the table and squeezed. There were some nods before Tatsuki asked another question, and that caused everyone to pause yet again.

"What last name combo are you guys going to do?"

"Neither. It's jus' gonna be Kurosaki." Shiro responded and Ichigo smiled softly at the revelation.

"Does your family know about that?"

"It doesn't really concern them. Besides, there's my brother." Shiro replied, with a tone that warned for the subject to be dropped. Shiro didn't talk about his family, it had been a pivotal point of his childhood but that didn't mean he was just going to smile and thank the heavens he had his biological family. As far as he was concerned, the Jeagerjaques were his family. There was some silence.

"Is Aria coming to the wedding?" Grimmjow said, breaking the lingering question. Shiro nodded.

"She's invited, whether or not she's comin' is up ta her." Grimmjow gave Shiro a long look.

"Is that going to cause an issue with Ma and her?" Grimmjow asked, and everyone was kind of shocked, but also not, that he was being so bold. Boldness was in Grimmjow's nature and it knew no bounds.

"I don' know, Grimmjow," Shiro replied, not any happiness lingering in his voice.

"Are you having Joslyn and Alwin in the front?" Ichigo asked and Shiro nodded.

"There's time to hash it out, I wouldn't let it eat at you so quick," Renji suggested nonchalantly. Shiro shrugged.

"We'll just have to see, aye?" There were some nods as they all went back to choosing things for the wedding binder

When the two men walked into their apartment for the night, they were dead tired. They both collapsed onto their couch and stared blankly at the equally as blank television. Ichigo is the on who broke the silence.

"Are you going to be okay, though this process?" Ichigo said, sounding louder than he had intended in the quiet room. Shiro regarded him with a nod.

"I'll be aight," Shiro said. "Jus' don' wanna deal with some family bullshit."

"You haven't your family much of anything about our wedding, I don't want anything to happen either." Shiro was quiet.

"I'll talk to 'em," Shiro said bluntly, and Ichigo blinked.

"What, really?"

"Mhm. I don' see why it's such a big deal that we're not hyphening our last names." Shiro gripped.

"I know, Shi," Ichigo said, he chuckled. "Dad would have an aneurysm if my last name was dropped." Shiro chuckled.

"Tha's true." They sat quietly again before Shiro just sighed. "This is our reward, Ichigo. I'm not lettin' any bullshit get in the way." Ichigo gave him a small smile, as he took his lover's hand.

"I won't either." Shiro kissed his hand, and grabbed the remote to the TV, turning it on as they went about looking for a movie to watch. That's when Ichigo had a thought from the conversation he had earlier that day. "...Shi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we talked about kids?"

"Mhm. I do recall tha'."

"...Do you want them?" Shiro shrugged.

"I don' need fulfillment tha' way, Ichi. I would like ta, but if don' happen then I'm not gonna be torn up about it." Shiro turned towards him fully. "I know this is a lot deeper than ya jus' bein' curious, so why do ya ask?" Ichigo sighed and did the same thing.

"Well, I just-Well, I was thinking about it," Ichigo started before he sighed. "I've always wanted them."

"I know, tha's why I told y-"

"BUT! I'm not sure if I do anymore." Shiro frowned at Ichigo's revelation.

"What?" Ichigo chuckled at the other's reaction.

"I know, it's weird."

"...Alright. Any reason?"

"Well, I know I've had dream and such about it, but I also know you and I can't just take the 'if it happens, it happens' approach," Ichigo replied. Shiro snorted with a concurring nod.

"Tha's true." Shiro was quiet after he responded. "We could always wait a few years." Ichigo's eyebrows rose.

"Oh?" Shiro chuckled.

"Hear me out, I know It's not what motivates me in life, but I wanted ta experience bein' a Dad wit' ya," Shiro responded and Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes. Ichigo watched Shiro's ears tint pink.

"Shi.." Ichigo reached out and grabbed a hand. "Okay, well...We can take the go with the flow approach." Shiro nodded, and he smiled softly at his fiance.

"Life is weird," Shiro announced and Ichigo laughed softly.

"No shit." He retorted and it caused Shiro to join in on his laughter. Ichigo stopped and watched the other, Shiro watching him as he did. He had a very serene look to his face. "Thank you for talking about this with me."

"Tha's literally in the job description when you're a partner ta someone." Ichigo rolled his eyes, nudging his shoulder.

"Ass." Shiro cackled, as Ichigo merely shook his head.

"..I love ya, Ichi." Ichigo stopped and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Shi."

* * *

A few days later, Shiro was out with his family, as they sat with their varying drinks of choice for their family meet up.

"So what have ya been up ta, Rei?"

"Oh, what? Me?" Shiro deadpanned at his brother.

"No the other damned twin." Rei rolled his eyes.

"Well-not much. I've been getting out on my own, and I want to open a shop of my own." Shiro nodded as he took a pull of his coffee.

"Mm. Sounds cool. Wha' kinda shop?"

"I'm thinking a pastry shop," Rei replied. Aria smiled at her son and then looked at Shiro for a reaction. The nod was all Rei got, but the two of them knew it wasn't due to lack of interest, he just didn't have much else to say on the topic.

"What 'bout ya, Aria?" Shiro asked. It still stung to her that neither of her sons called her "Mom". Rei called Unohana, Mom, and Aria was certain that Shiro called Grimmjow's mother Mom. Neither of them did that for her. She could see why, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Ah...Nothing too exciting. Just have been living, going to work to make one too." Shiro nodded again in response. "How's the wedding planning coming?" She then asked, the glint of the ring on her son's ring finger jolting the memory to ask.

Shiro stopped in thought. Did he bring up Joslyn? He knew Ichigo would be mad if he didn't try and bring her up.

"Aight...Ya know Joslyn and Alwin will be there, right?" Aria nodded.

"I figured, Shiro." She replied nonchalantly. Shiro frowned, it's not that he didn't think she would be so...lax about it.

"I didn't think you would like tha'," Shiro replied as he leaned back to observe her. Rei was just simply watching the two.

"I don't like her but I can't deny that she did help make your life a bit easier, even if she didn't ever adopt you like she should have," Aria said. Shiro visibly bristled at the last statement. Rei took a breath in to prepare for whatever his twin had to say.

"What the hell is tha' supposed to mean? You left."

"Why is it every time we meet something makes you standoffish towards me?"

"I don' know, Aria, I would think tha' it's cause ya think ya have a say in my life," Shiro growled. "I'm lettin' ya in my life because I think tha' this could work, and mainly for Rei," Rei's brows rose as he looked at Shiro. "But here you are, trying to divide the two of us and then also wedge yourself between me and others in my life."

"Well, I guess I just shouldn't come to your wedding, hmm? If I'm that much of a bother then why not just act like I don't exist?" Aria baited, and Shiro stopped. "I would say you have your own issues to deal with Ogichi, and I'm not the root cause of all of it," Shiro lost his temper because he knew exactly who she was insinuating.

"Ichigo is why I didn't end up back with Aizen, and actually continued to make something of myself!" Shiro stood. "Every time we get together this happens because you like to be in control of everything and bitch, bitch, _bitch_ about everything I've done in my life. It was me, myself, and I for a very long time. You know what, you don't just get to use Rei or me. Don't give me lectures on having to leave people behind when you're the last person, the very last, that should tell me tha'. You weren't even trying to find us. You could have come back when Dad died but you didn't and that, Mother dearest, is why I'm standoffish." Shiro was breathing hard by the end of his speech, and Aria had her lips pressed into a thin line.

"If that's what you really think, Ogichi."

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ think I can't make decisions for myself." He then turned to his brother.

"Ya still have an invite, but not a plus one if it's gonna be her." Shiro declared as he sneered at his mother as he grabbed his phone and wallet and made a quick escape. His blood was alight with adrenaline and malicious. Ichigo wouldn't be home for another hour. He decided that he would still go home, and wait for him. Shiro stood there before his feet led him to another direction.

Upon reaching his destination, he knocked and waited. He looked up to see Grimmjow answering the door.

"Aye." Shiro greeted, Grimmjow just rose a brow at him before letting him in.

"Ya good?" Was Grimmjow's greeting.

"Meh," Shiro replied as he took a seat on their couch. Grimmjow regarded him before he went and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out with some beer and handed it to the other as he sat next to him. There was silence before Shiro breathed through his nose. "It's Aria."

"That'll do it." Grimmjow replied, taking a sip of his beer. "What did she have to say?"

"The usual shit about Ichigo." Grimmjow nodded.

"Did you uninvite her?"

"Yep." There was silence.

"What'd she have to say about Ma?"

"That she should have adopted me." Silence descended again. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Why do you want her in your life again?"

"For my brother's sake." Grimmjow snorted and looked at Shiro.

"When did you start caring about him?" Shiro shrugged at Grimmjow's question.

"I don' know, they gave him up too, ya know?"

"But they gave him to a nice family, they left you by yourself," Grimmjow replied. Shiro was quiet as he pondered Grimmjow's response.

"...Tha's true." Shiro tilted his head. "He jus' wants us ta get along."

"He needs to get his head out of his ass," Grimmjow said bluntly. "Whatever relationship you and her will ever have is after she stops being a bitch about how you handled being left to figure shit out." The blue haired main finished off his drink and put it on the coffee table in front of them, Shiro watched him do it before he nodded.

"Tha's what I said, but I don' know why I…" Shiro trailed off and Grimmjow just looked at him.

"You don't know becauuussee?" Grimmjow reiterated.

"I don' know If I did the right thing," Shiro said, huffing after he let it out. Grimmjow laughed, and Shiro frowned at the other man.

"Shiro, your Kurosaki is showing. Listen, if she's going to be that way and not just trying and be the mother she wasn't, then she doesn't really have a fucking place in my opinion. If she just thinks after all these years you're going to call her Mom and bend to her will, she's got another thing coming." Grimmjow settled back in and Shiro chuckled.

"True." There was some silence. "...I'm gonna head out."

"Alright. Don't die." Shiro nodded and put his unopened beer on the coffee table. On his walk home, he sat and thought about how things had changed for them in nearly a year. He heard honking and looked over to see Ichigo who waved him in. Shiro chuckled, hopping in the car as he did.

"Ya know how bad this looks, right?" Shiro said and Ichigo just gave him a look as he pulled away from the crib.

* * *

 **AN:** So this story is on its downswing! Few more chapters to go!

Don't forget:

Favorite, Follow, Review, and Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Welcome to the end of this fic! This is super bittersweet for me. I love this fic, and it's had such a good run. I would like to thank MidnightEden234 for helping me with some much shit in this fic. It's been a wild run, and it's wild that this fic turns two years old the day I post this. It all started with an Inktober sketch c:

Thank you for seeing this through to the end, and without further ado, the end/longest chapter of "Our Life".

* * *

Shiro was starting to feel the excitement of getting married. They were in the process of getting tuxedo's, Shiro and Ichigo getting their suits separately and not showing the other. The colors were red and blue, Shiro wearing the red tie and Ichigo the blue. They had a combined wedding party for the most part since Shiro and Ichigo weren't interested in having bachelor parties. Obviously, Shiro had Grimmjow as his best man with the twist of Shiro asking Renji to be a second best man, and Joslyn had been touched at being asked to walk the man down the aisle. Ichigo had asked Tatsuki to be his best woman and planned on asking Kaien to be his best man.

It was a lot of planning, but it was worth it to see how elated Ichigo was lately. It was such an air of just simplicity that Shiro didn't know what to do with it. Their biggest hiccup was Aria at the moment. Ichigo was none too happy about the woman's accusations and agreed with Shiro that she didn't have a place at their wedding if she was going to be that way. The man sighed and shook those thoughts away as he went about finishing the concept for his next client.

He went about doing his work, and gave the man his little "aftercare packet". Shiro stretched and looked around the shop, himself being the only one in today. He went about sweeping and closing up for the night. The situation with Nnoitra had been for the best, and the man had decided to work elsewhere. Grimmjow and himself weren't too hurt by it, he was really only there because he had been related to Grimmjow and that meant Shiro as well.

Shiro hmm'ed as he turned the lights out to the shop and locked up. He started the walk home in the slowly cooling air. It was beginning to change seasons again, and Shiro wasn't too upset about it. He put his earbuds in and walked, his senses on high alert that it was dark. Even with Aizen gone, what had happened would never leave him. He got home, took the steps to their apartment two at a time and unlocked their apartment.

Pleased to be home, he took his shoes off and shut the door. He flopped on the couch and exhaled a long breath. He was content to be right here, and wait for Ichigo to get home with some food. He turned the TV on and flicked through some channels, ring glinting in the dim light of their living room.

He wondered if they would move after the wedding. He shrugged. He was content here, and he believed Ichigo felt the same way. Sure they would like a bigger place, maybe to have their own computer room, but they were content nonetheless. Shiro's eyes flicked over to the door opening and Ichigo passing through the threshold. Ichigo looked at him and offered him one of his soft smiles and walked over, after taking his shoes off and sat next to him.

"Hey, so I thought on the ride here that we really haven't eaten out in a while." He said and Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah, why not." Shiro kissed his cheek, as the two of them made way out of the apartment, they locked it and went downstairs. "How was your day?" Ichigo asked as they approached their car.

"It was aight. Did a few tats, the usual." Ichigo hmm'ed at Shiro's response. "What about ya?"

"It was a bit stressful, a kid did some stupid stunt and nearly crushed his windpipe." Shiro decided to drive, seeing Ichigo had done it practically all day.

"Ah, ta be young and stupid," Shiro responded and Ichigo gave him a look with a smirk and raised a brow. Shiro spared him a glance as they drove. The location of dinner unneeding to be discussed as they knew it would be at Soul Society.

"Wha's tha' supposed to mean?"

"I think all of us can attest to doing stupid shit," Ichigo responded. "I know I did." Shiro looked at him again, and the look was a bit darker. "I also didn't mean it that way."

"I know ya didn't. Tryin' ta think of stupid shit I did other than tha'."

"That's fair.." There was some silence. Shiro pulled into the parking lot and the two men got out. They went in and were met with Yumichika as their waiter when they seated themselves.

"Haven't seen you boys in a hot minute."

"Yeah, things have been crazy," Ichigo responded and Yumi snorted.

"No kidding, we had the news going during your guys trial."

"Ya did?" Shiro questioned.

"Yep. You guys had us concerned, but I'm glad things worked out." He offered a smirk to them and went to walk off. Ichigo gave Shiro that "look" and Shiro raised his brow.

"Wait!" Ichigo called and he turned to look at them. "Could we bring you guys some invites to our wedding?"

A smile settled on the other man's face.

"I would love to go! I'm sure Momo and our plus ones would too." He then walked off, and Shiro turned to Ichigo.

"When are ya gonna ask Kaien?"

"Soon!"

"Like tomorrow soon?" Shiro inquired and Ichigo bit his lip. Shiro shook his head.

"Ichi, he needs notice."

"I know that! Just...I didn't want to…"

"Do ya really think he's gonna say no?"

"...No."

"Then ya jus' need ta rip it off like a band-aid, babe," Shiro replied. Yumichika came back with their usuals, Shiro taking his coffee and drinking it with a hum.

"You shouldn't drink that so late, Shi."

"Don' turn this on me," Shiro said, hands still on his mug and using it to warm his face and hands. Ichigo scowled, Yumi chuckled as he walked away.

"I'm just a bit nervous! Okay?" Ichigo replied and Shiro just sighed.

"Fine Fine, just do it sometime this month, aight?" Shiro asked and Ichigo just sighed.

"Fine." He said indignantly. They were quiet as they ate and drank for a moment before Shiro thought of something.

"Oh, Nel and Grimm are startin' the adoption process." Ichigo looked up at Shiro from his plate.

"The tests-" Ichigo began, to which Shiro nodded. "She didn't say anything to me." Shiro shrugged.

"I had ta force it outta Grimm," Shiro replied. "He said she's not upset about it, that they talked about it after she was shot."

"Well, okay. I guess I should tell you then that Ulquiorra and Orihime moved in together." Ichigo informed and Shiro raised his brows.

"Never thought they would make it."

"Same.." Ichigo trailed off before he chuckled. "..This is so domestic." Shiro snorted at that as he leaned back.

"It's nice, ain't it?" Shiro said and Ichigo nodded.

"After this do you wanna go and take a walk?"

"Sure, why not. Where too?"

"The park."

"Sounds good ta me." They fell into some silence again before Ichigo perked up.

"Oh! There's more!" Ichigo said and Shiro chuckled.

"Have you and Rukia been talkin?"

"All day, practically. Anyway, Tier and Tatsuki went on a date finally and Shinji dropped Nnoitra officially." Ichigo said, internally shaking his head at himself. Shiro clapped his hands.

"One thing I can agree with Shinji on," Shiro said and Ichigo chuckled. When they finished, they tipped generously. They decided to take a walk from the diner, and just come back and get in the car to drive held his arm out to Ichigo with a grin and Ichigo, with a light blush, looped his arm with Shiro's. The men walked, chatting and just enjoying the cool twilight air. Shiro asked Ichigo about something, and Shiro would watch Ichigo light up about certain subjects. He was going to marry this man, Shiro let a small genuine smile creep onto his face and watch Ichigo. Ichigo stopped when he noticed and gave Ichigo his own smile.

"What?"

"Jus' ya." Shiro responded and Ichigo blushed. "I'm lucky ta be your Mr. Kurosaki soon." Shiro teased and Ichigo's face deepened in a blush.

"Stop teasing."

"I'm bein' serious," Shiro replied and Ichigo watched him before he looked ahead and saw a coffee shop, that he knew served hot chocolate.

"I'm gonna stop in here, do you want anything?"

"Are ya gonna harass me if I say coffee?"

"I might."

"Well-Tha's what I want."

"Alright, Love." Shiro stared at him before the specific laugh, when Shiro was trying to laugh off a blush, emitted from the man. Ichigo walked in with a cheeky grin, Shiro deciding to follow him in and stand off to the side to avoid the creepiness of the growing night. He still didn't feel safe in the dark by himself. Ichigo approached the counter and ordered, paid and then stepped off to the side and wait in near the part of the counter that was where drinks were handed to patrons. Shiro's was done first seeing it was just black coffee.

"Here you go," Ichigo said and motioned to Shiro. Shiro smirked and took it. He blew on the beverage and took a sip as Ichigo received his own. He thanked the barista, tipped them, and took Shiro's hand as they left. Ichigo hummed as hot chocolate hit his taste buds. Chocolate, in general, had always been a guilty pleasure of Ichigo's and Shiro chuckled as he took a drink of his own.

"So, do you want to play Overwatch tonight?"

"Whoever wins gets fu-" Shiro started, Ichigo choked on his hot chocolate.

"Shiro! What the hell!" Shiro threw his head back and cackled.

"Yeah sure, King, I don' care." Ichigo was crimson for a moment before he straightened, looked at Shiro and quirked a brow.

"So are you already admitting defeat?" Ichigo asked and Shiro looked surprised at the change of demeanor. He liked this game. A grin took up his face as he looked at the other.

"Ya might think so but, Nah. Not yet."

"Maybe we can just skip that all together?" Ichigo asked. Shiro, with his grin still In place, looked at Ichigo dead in the face, making him stop on the sidewalk.

"How about ya ride me, King?" Shiro asked with a raised brow. Ichigo, was shocked for a moment before he smirked and replied:

"Sure." The two men grinned at each other, but with a new fire in their veins as they walked back to the car.

"I'm for this side of ya, Ichi."

"It's all your fault, too." When they reached home, is when Ichigo kept his affirmed promise. Placing empty cups on the coffee table, making it into the bedroom attached at the mouth was no easy feat, but it was managed. A trail of clothes was left as they made it to their shared bed. Shiro gripped Ichigo's ass as they kissed and Ichigo pulled away.

"Don't tease," Ichigo said voice deeper than usual and Shiro smirked.

"Course not, King." Shiro leaned over, grabbing some lube on his fingers, and slowly pushing one into Ichigo who shuddered.

"It's..been awhile for me," Ichigo said and Shiro nodded.

"I know, I gotcha, King." Ichigo was straddling Shiro's hips. Shiro kissed down his chest and then, what shocked Ichigo, was when Shiro's mouth wrapped around on of his nipples. It sent a jolt through him and Shiro just grinned.

"Like tha'?"

"You're doing what I told you not to do," Ichigo said with a frown and Shiro grinned.

"What're ya gonna do about it, King?" Shiro quirked a brow in the form of a challenge and Ichigo stood up on their bed, legs still on either side of Shiro. That brought Ichigo's sex eye level with Shiro, as he was sitting against the headboard. Shiro looked at Ichigo's hard member and then to Ichigo's face.

"As much as I would love that, are you okay with something else? I got something." Ichigo said, some of the dominance that Ichigo showed earlier had faded a bit and Shiro tilted his head.

"If I say stop, consider tha' my safe word, Ichi," Shiro said and Ichigo's eyes glittered at that, he got off their bed and Shiro watched with some curiosity, he remembered talking about something he had and wanted to try and he was curious as to what Ichigo remembered. Going to their closet, he took a box out, searched for what he wanted and then turned back to Shiro, a cock ring in hand. Shiro's eyes widened.

"You still okay with this?" Shiro looked at the toy then Ichigo and grinned.

"Why not." He consented and Ichigo beamed. The man walked back over and slid it onto Shiro as he went back to sitting on his lap. Shiro hmmed and then gasped when the damned thing started vibrating. He looked up to see Ichigo holding a remote. Shiro scowled at the other as he leaned his head back with a hiss.

His hands found purchase on Ichigo's ass and he sunk one finger back into the man. Ichigo gasped at Shiro's actions and moaned.

"Oh come on, Shi. You can do better." Ichigo baited, Shiro, taking it and sinking another finger in and scissoring the man. Ichigo leaned back into them and let Shiro work his magic, but with the addition of shaky hands. Shiro's chest held a blush and Ichigo smirked. It didn't last long when Shiro sank a third finger in.

Ichigo took Shiro's hand and pulled it out when he felt it was enough, he grabbed Shiro's hands and placed them above his head. Shiro grinned at Ichigo, as he kissed under his chin, and down his neck where he then decided to angle his hips down and grind his member to Shiro's. Shiro groaned deep in his throat as Ichigo kissed at Shiro's neck, and then down his body.

"Now yer...tea-sin'." Shiro managed and Ichigo flashed him a grin.

"Like what I told you not to do?" Ichigo then took Shiro's member in his mouth and sank all the way to the base.

"Oh! Shit!" Shiro cried out, his body wanting to come undone at the vibrations and the feeling of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo felt Shiro's member pulse, and he hummed, adding to the vibration.

"A-ha...King.." Shiro keened and Ichigo smirked as he pulled off. Ichigo hit a switch on the remote he had the vibration increased. Shiro's eyelids fluttered, panting very much a part of the sounds filling the room. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Shiro's ear. He grabbed the lube Shiro had and dripped some down his lover's cock. He smirked at his handy work before he startled Shiro once more and rubbed Shiro's member to his own entrance. He slowly slid down, and both men moaned. When Ichigo had Shiro all the way inside him, he groaned, as he rolled his hips. Shiro had gone very still and was trying to remember how to breathe at this moment and time.

"How is it, Shi?"

"Haaa…" Ichigo smirked as he rose up and slammed down onto Shiro, they found a rhythm at that point, slaps of skin, and their voices filling the room. Ichigo felt Shiro pulse again, with no ending euphoria and Shiro growled in frustration. Ichigo leaned forward and whispered into Shiro's ear.

"Fuck me," Ichigo ordered and Shiro wholly complied, holding Ichigo and bringing them to a position that had Ichigo on his back, legs on Shiro's shoulders as he slammed into Ichigo, pulling moans from him. Shiro's rhythm was animalistic and harsh, Ichigo's veins being set on fire as Shiro made it a point to hit Ichigo's prostate or just brush it.

"Oh my...fuck..I'm gonna cum, Shiro!" Shiro was shaking, as he grabbed Ichigo member and stroked it for the man. Ichigo seized up with those actions and Shiro seating himself to the base of the vibrating cock ring and rubbing his prostate. Ichigo came, lights exploding in his vision. Shiro was still shaking and Ichigo opened his eyes. "T-take it off." He rasped. Shiro pulled out, taking the ring off and throwing it to vibrate on the bed, Ichigo beckoned for him to renter him and Shiro took no time in filling Ichigo, and he gasped at the feeling it sent through his body. Shiro put Ichigo's legs down, buried his head into Ichigo's face. It didn't take long for Shiro to come to the end, and he did so with so much force that the air was stolen from Shiro, and Ichigo as he thrust in unintentionally through it.

"Shit, King," Shiro said, in a raspy and breathless voice. Ichigo was trembling from the oversensitivity of his body.

"That was so good, Shi," Ichigo whispered. Shiro stayed like that, collapsed on Ichigo, for a while.

"I can't feel my fuckin' limbs," Shiro responded, and Ichigo laughed softly.

"You're heavy."

"Tha's not nice, Ichi." Shiro groaned as he pushed himself up, pulled out and laid next to Ichigo. They laid in silence for a moment, heavy breathing was the main noise before Shiro chuckled. "Didn't think ya would wanna buy toys and shit like tha'." Ichigo laughed softly.

"Yeah, that's fair." Ichigo heard said toy still running and promptly shut it off. Ichigo grimaced at the feeling of Shiro's release start to find its way out of him. "I don't really want to shower…" Ichigo sighed as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. He looked back at Shiro who had his eyes closed. "You wanna join?" Shiro's eyes opened and Ichigo shivered at the look.

"I don' wanna move, really." Ichigo chuckled, leaning over and kissing Shiro's cheek.

"Come on, love." He said and Shiro looked up at him, warmth spreading through his body as he got up slowly and lumbered past Ichigo into the bathroom. The orange hair man chuckled and followed him in. After the two showered, the two of them laid in bed, Ichigo's head on Shiro's chest as he laid on his back.

"Ya know wha's shitty?" Shiro said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Ichigo prompted, tracing designs on Shiro's chest.

"Tha' my mother is gonna miss something else because she's bein' a bitch," Shiro replied bitterly. Ichigo frowned, looking up at Shiro with his cheek still on his chest.

"That's not your fault, Shiro." Shiro nodded.

"I know..it's just..shitty." Shiro looked away from Ichigo and said orange haired man sat up and looked at Shiro in the face.

"Shiro, are you okay?" He asked and Shiro's face was creased with his frown.

"It jus' pisses me off, is all," Shiro said and Ichigo could see he was trying to put it off.

"Don't be me, Shiro." Shiro turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"Are ya callin' yourself out?"

"Shiro," Ichigo said shortly and Shiro sighed.

"I'm mad, okay, but unless she changes her shit then she can jus' stay out of my fuckin' life," Shiro replied, tone shaky. Shiro took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I know..I'm sorry, Shi," Ichigo said and Shiro looked at Ichigo. He leaned in and kissed him.

"Don' be. I love ya, Ichi. She doesn't have a say." Ichigo smiled softly at that before he sighed and laid back two of them stayed that way until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, there was a lot of things to be done. They were choosing where they would be married and where the reception was, but Ichigo was also meeting with Kaien. At the moment, he was in the park at one of the benches waiting for him.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over to see Kaien approaching, he waved at him nephew before he sat down next to him. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm doing alright for once," Kaien replied with a cleansing sigh accompanying the statement.

"Good, so I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? Alright. Shoot."

"So Tatsuki already agreed, but would you be my best man?" Kaien blinked at the other for a moment.

"..Really?" Kaien asked and Ichigo chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah. Shiro and I agreed on two. Grimmjow and Renji are his...I wanted you to be mine along with Tatsuki." Kaien gave him a grin.

"Of course I will, Ichigo." He responded. "I would be honored." Ichigo visibly sighed in relief.

"Oh good."

"Did you think I would say no?"

"..There was some doubt." Ichigo confirmed and Kaien just shook his head.

"You worry too much."

"I get told that a lot." Kaien chuckled at that. The two men sat and chatted a bit before Kaien had to leave for his shift. They parted ways and Ichigo left. It was September, the wedding planned for January 15th. They decided on that because Rukia was due on December twelfth. They knew having a newborn at a wedding wouldn't be anyone's first wish but they didn't mind. As long as everyone they cared about was there, they would be golden.

* * *

A few months of planning past, and it was blissful. December came, and it was interesting, to say the least. Last minute plans were taking place, and Rukia was very, very pregnant. Currently, the group was having a dinner at Soul Society, again. Well, everyone and their plus ones. Tier and Ulquiorra were present, and it was nice to get to know Ulquiorra a but more. It was nice.

"You guys getting excited?" Tatsuki asked and Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah."

"We have been for awhile."

"I wanted to say fuck it and elope." Shiro added and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Renji chuckled.

"Well, that's fair." Orihime said and Ichigo snorted.

"Is Aria still not coming?" Nel asked and Shiro nodded solemnly.

"That's her business." Shiro responded. Rukia grimaced and Grimmjow raised a brow at her.

"You good?" The man asked and Rukia nodded.

"I've been having some contractions-" The whole table went to get up or start yelling "Stop! Listen! I'm not in active labor! I don't want to go to the hospital yet!" Everyone seemed to settle a that.

"That's also fair," Ichigo said, teasing Orihime and Rukia at once. He was pretty chill about it and so was Renji. The group looked at the three before they calmed down.

"Way to drop that bomb."

"How long?" Nel asked and Rukia looked at the time.

"Four hours now."

"Jesus!" Shiro yelled, frown deep set on his face.

"I'm not dilated that far! Forgive me for wanting some good food before I'm in the hospital!" She yelled and Renji chuckled.

"...I really want to know how you know how far your dilated." Ulquiorra said, and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"From years of taking women to the hospital and checking to see how long we had."

"You guys had to do that?" Came the question, and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Out of everything, it's really not that bad. It's bad when something is wrong in a pregnancy." Ichigo said, some sadness in his sentence at the statement.

"So leave me be," There was some weary silence at her request before Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at the woman's finger.

"Wait a second, is that a ring?" Tatsuki asked and Rukia flushed. Renji grinned.

"Congratulations!"

"About damn time."

"Awee, that's so pretty!"

Rukia beamed at the praise.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Your baby can be in the wedding too, that's so cool!" Orihime said

"So is it gonna be Abarai or Kuchiki?" Shiro asked. There were some frowns at the question before they got it. Rukia's family was high in prestige.

"Kuchiki," Renji replied and there was some surprise to that answer. "Less drama that way." Renji shrugged and Rukia chuckled at that. They all settled in at the new news, and went back to chatting. When they finished eating is when Rukia gripped the table and let a cry out.

"Oh shit," She breathed and Renji was standing next to her, worry in his posture. "..We should go now." She suggested. Renji nodded and helped his fiance up. He looked up at all of them.

"Meet you guys there?"

"Well of course!"

* * *

Their little girl was born only a few hours later. Rukia had been grateful for waiting as long as she could, because her daughter hadn't wanted to budge. She was beautiful, red peach fuzz on her head. Rukia had her to her bare skin, the two of them covered with a blanket as Rukia coo'ed to her daughter. That's when they're friends and family came in, she smiled tiredly at them.

"Hi." She said softly. Renji was standing next ot Rukia, as they did. Byakuya was there, but Rukia knew he would want it to be a private venture when he met the new little Kuchiki. "Meet Yuna, everyone." She said, there was cooing that went around. She smiled at them. "I would let you hold her..but I don't have anything on under this blanket."

"Yeah, would rather not." Laughter rounded at that statement.

* * *

The night before the wedding, their friends decided to separate the two men and have them sleep in different houses. It was weird. They hadn't been separated since Shiro's coma. Shiro laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating a few things as he thought how far he had come in his life, in just over a year, so much had happened. He smirked at that thought, and thought about how Ichigo was mostly to blame, in the best way possible.

He heard the door open to the guest room he was staying in at the Jeagerjaques home. He saw Rei in the threshold. The man asking to stay the night so he could be there to help, even if he wasn't in the wedding party

"Can't sleep?"

"Not quite yet." He responded.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He sat up in bed, his twin walked over, hesitating to sit on the mattress before Shiro huffed and gestured widely. "I ain't gonna make ya stand." Rei chuckled before he sat down next to his brother.

"...I'm really proud to call you my brother, you know?" Rei said after a moment and Shiro looked at his brother in surprise.

"What? I thought ya were still mad about me and Aria's fight?" Shiro asked.

"No. I get it, she's not being favorable..I know you went through alot..but I wonder if it was best that you weren't raised by her."

"I don' think raising myself, practically until Ma found me was better."

"Who knows, but you're sticking to your guns and not letting anyone tell you what to do with your life," Rei said and Shiro nodded a bit.

"It's..not easy."

"At least you did it. I don't know..I always felt a crazy urge to meet them.." There was some silence at Rei's admission.

"I do wish I coulda saw our Dad again," Shiro admitted.

"I wish I could have met him." Rei breathed out, getting comfortable against the headboard.

"I was jus' glad tha' ya came along and showed me the eyes are hereditary," Shiro said with a chuckle and Rei raised a brow.

"What?"

"I thought someone had forcibly tattooed my eyes since there are some sketchy parts of my childhood," Shiro explained and Rei winced slightly at the thought.

"I guess it makes some sense."

"Unfortunately." Shiro was quiet. "Thanks fer...at least letting me meet her again," Shiro whispered and Rei's eyes widened.

"What? I thought you hated me for that."

"No. I don' and have never, hated ya, Rei." Shiro said, with a shake of his head.

"That's refreshing to hear," Rei said. They sat in silence for a moment before Shiro tilted his head.

"Nah, you putting yer mind ta findin' 'em and actually doin' it is admirable.." Shiro trailed off "..We should go visit Dad's grave one day." Rei was quiet before he smiled a bit and nodded.

"I would like that."

"I remember some shit from 'em, he wasn't a bad man."

"Just misguided?"

"Yeah and I don't think he had a good support system..like what I have." They fell silent again.

"Mom's misguided too and I don't think they would have made it," Rei admitted. Shiro thought about it before he chuckled a bit.

"Didn't think I would be talking about this before my weddin'."

"I'm glad we did, though," Rei said and Shiro nodded, looking at his brother.

"I'm glad yer here, Rei," Shiro said genuinely, and Rei smiled at him.

"Me too."

* * *

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked behind him as he secured his tie, to see his father. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"How does it look?" His black suit and blue tie ensemble put in place, and his Dad just stared at him, before bursting into hysterics.

"My darling son is getting married!" Isshin for once, threw himself to hug Ichigo instead of throwing a kick his way. "..Masaki would have loved 'em." He whispered to his son and Ichigo felt the air leave him.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that on the poor boy!" Kaien reprimanded his brother. Ichigo hugged his Dad back with a chuckle.

"I needed to hear that though." Isshin pulled back from the hug and gave him a goofy grin.

"Good!" Isshin said before he patted his son way to hard on the back. Ichigo just shook his head. He heard movement to his left, the door opening to reveal one Rukia, dressed in blue. They let the wedding party choose whether they wanted to wear red or blue. She had Yuna in her arms, the infant dressed in a dusty red. Ichigo smiled as they walked in, Rukia rolling her eyes when Ichigo stole her from her mother's arms.

"I didn't come in here for you to take her from me."

"Too bad," Ichigo replied. The little girl was going to be their "flower girl". Renji and Tatsuki would be with her and lead the wedding party. Ichigo looked at the little girl with a large smile.

"You know you look cute with a baby, right?" Nel said and Ichigo snapped a scowl to the woman's directions. "Whoops, forgot Shiro only had a half pass on saying that." Some laughter rounded and Yuna made some small baby noises to the stimulation.

"She looks so much like you it's crazy," Ichigo said to Rukia and she smiled easily.

"Well thank god, we don't need more Renji's." was heard from the door, Grimmjow was leaned against the door with a red tie. Nel shook her head at her husband.

"Shouldn't you be with Shiro?"

"Starrk and Ma got it." He responded. Rukia smirked at Ichigo as she took Yuna from Ichigo gently before she deposited the baby girl into Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow's brows rose. "Why?"

"If they're with Shiro then you're on baby duty."

"Why don't you just find Renji?"

"You're right here."

"Ichigo was holdin' her just fine."

"Ichigo's got groom duties." Ichigo shook his head at Rukia's antics.

"I would have to agree, Ichigo. We'll be starting soon." Uryu responded. Ichigo turned to the man. He and Shiro had quiet the large wedding party. Consisting of their two men/woman of honor each, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Nel. Ichigo shook his hands out at that. Tatsuki walked in, seeing Yuna she gently took her from Grimmjow.

"It's time, guys. Places." The room cleared out and left just Isshin and Ichigo left. Much of the same scene with Shiro and Joslyn in his own room as the shorter woman looked at Shiro with a smile.

"You picked a good one, Shiro." She praised and Shiro grinned.

"Thank ya, Ma," Shiro said, and she patted his hand as she moved out with him on her arm. Ichigo and Isshin were walking in much of the same fashion. Unlike their wedding party, there were two hallways towards the front of the venue, that led to the podium and where they would be married. The wedding party came up the aisle the opposite way and were currently awaiting for the two grooms to come out with their parents. It would give everyone a chance to see their reactions to the other. Ichigo breathed out deeply as Isshin and himself walked out, Shiro and Joslyn doing much of the same on the other side of the wall. When they walked out, they walked out a bit from the hallway, before turning to see one another. Ichigo underestimated the effects of a white suit with the stark contrast of a red tie.

"Jesus, Ichi," Shiro said and Ichigo laughed a bit, feeling super sentimental. Isshin and Joslyn laughed in their own ways before the let their sons go, allowing them to take their soon to be husband's hand. The two men looped their arms together and walked to stand in front of

Starrk, who gave them a lazy smirk, looking at him as they held each other's hands.

It was perfect. Their loved ones were there, everyone that they cared about and it was finally happening. They would be able to call each other their husband. Shiro squeezed Ichigo's hand and they looked to one another. When they reached their vows, they turned to one another and by the look on Shiro's face and the smile on it, Ichigo knew he was gonna make him cry or some shit like that. Grimmjow handed Shiro Ichigo's ring, upon reviving it, he started to slide his ring on Ichigo's finger and started his vow.

"The fact that ya asked me ta marry ya, and continue ya deal with my shit, amazes me, Ichigo." Shiro settles the ring in place and rubbed the ring with his thumb as he held Ichigo's hands. "Ya stuck with me when I was still dealin' wit' my demons, and the way ya handled it is worthy of a title of Saint." There were some chuckles. "I cannot believe tha' such an honorable, kind, loyal, man decided ta settle down with a guy like me, and I promise ya be the best I can be ya do ya justice. I'll be as committed to you as you have proven to be because someone has to if you're not gonna." Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes glistened and he chuckled at that, as did the crowd. "I'll be wit' ya till the day I die and whatever happens after tha', I'll be with ya then too." Ichigo wiped the blurriness from his eyes, Shiro chuckling and kissing his hand. Ichigo turned to Kaien who gave his large grin and Ichigo turned to Shiro, repeating his very soon to be husband's actions.

"While you talk about how I saved you, you saved me," Ichigo started and Shiro looked taken aback. "You, are the reason I started to take ownership of who I was because I knew you would have my back no matter what, as long as I wasn't hurting myself. You don't give yourself enough credit. You are every bit as loyal, when someone has your friendship or love, they have it for love, but it isn't easy to get." Ichigo said with a chuckle. His voice wavered. "When you were in the hospital, and I thought I would lose you, that is when I knew I couldn't live without you." Shiro's face was flushed and he shook his head, Ichigo squeezing his hand like he had moments prior. "You're kind, not in the traditional sense, but in the sense of when someone has your attention they have it, when you protect someone they have it for life and that dedication, loyalty, and kindness to those around you is why I love you. I promise to always give you a place to call home, when things get too hard, and too stay true to what we've built." Ichigo gave him such a big, genuine smile that Shiro felt his breath leave him, and when he was asked if he took this man as his husband, he almost didn't respond.

"What?" Some laughter.

"Do you, Ogichi Shirosaki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do," Shiro said once he heard the question again. Ichigo looked at Starrk and waited.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do," Ichigo responded.

"Then by the state of New York, and the whatever vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your partner." The two men grinned gleefully at each other before they kissed each other, Ichigo's smiling against the kiss and cupping Shiro's face.

"I love you.."

"I love ya too."

* * *

"For the first time! I would like to present Mr. Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki!" Shiro and Ichigo walked into the reception hall, holding hands, as they waved with their free hands. Everyone that knew they had never seen so many genuine signs of happiness in one setting. They walked to their table, sitting next to one another and chuckling at the teasing. It was so weird, to have everything settling into place for them. Ichigo stood at that moment and, taking the mic that was given to him, he scratched the back of his head and addressed their guests.

"Thank you to everyone that came out today, we really appreciate it, because this is something we've wanted...for a while."

"So have we!" Tatsuki chastized and the reception hall chuckled. Ichigo rolled his eyes as Shiro chuckled from behind him, giving Ichigo his whole attention again.

"So now I'm gonna lend the speakers over to our DJ." Ichigo sat down, ears tinted red from having to speak and Shiro chuckled.

"Ya did well."

"I would hope so," Ichigo responded, and his face lit red when it was announced that it was time for their first dance as newlyweds. The two men got up and Shiro held a hand out to Ichigo who smiled and took his hand. I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz started to play, and with Shiro's hands on Ichigo's waist and Ichigo's wrapped around his neck, they danced.

"This is kind of awkward," Ichigo whispered and Shiro laughed.

"Yeah, but if this is the kind of awkward that we'll deal with right now I consider tha' a win."

"Fair." When their dance ended, they walked back to the table, Ichigo was the only one to notice how lightly Shiro was blushing from the whole thing. With that, Dinner was served, and once everyone had their meals, the toasts began. Starting with Grimmjow, Kaien, Renji, and Tatsuki. Kaien looked at the other three who gestured for him to go fast and he chuckled.

"Alright, well, Shiro and Ichigo, what to say about you two," Kaien said, teasingly. Ichigo shook his head and chuckled. "I didn't know Shiro for a long time, but the way Ichigo talked about you, I knew it was going to last.." Kaien's eyes grew glassy but he smiled and shook his free hand out. Ichigo bit his lip looking at his uncle. "It's been a rougher go for you two than I think some can say, but that's going to keep you guys in it for the long hall...Congratulations, you two." Kaien handed the mic to Tatsuki, grinning lopsidedly at Ichigo as he sat down and Tatsuki started.

"Ahhh, you two." Some laughter. "There might be a theme of your hardships tonight because you both definitely tested each other. Especially when it came to...testing your limits emotionally and physically," Tatsuki said with a rather large grin, and Ichigo's eyes widened to dinner plates, Shiro threw his head back and cackled. The wedding party was fully in on her meaning, the other guests would figure it out later. "But I wish you two the best, because out of anyone who deserves a happily ever after, it is you two." She put her drink up and then sat down. Renji took the mic then.

"I can't find a place to begin, really. Shiro has been through so much shit, and I was worried about the cycle starting again because I didn't know you, Ichigo." Shiro raised a brow and watched his old friend. "I'm glad you proved me wrong, and you two complement each other more than I thought you would." He grinned at their facial expressions before, Grimmjow took the extended mic from him.

"I never thought it was fair that you were a Shirosaki and not a Jeagerjaques from the start, and we didn't catch ya in time. I'm not good at this kinda shit, so I'm gonna try and keep this short. I thought you were throwing your life away for a really long time, and when Ichigo came along, he showed you it was worth it. Sometimes it takes someone to show you that, I guess. I'm glad you two found each other because it's obvious you both need each other." Shiro and Ichigo were shocked and impressed, as a mic was given to Starrk, from one of the wedding staffers.

"Ahh, I'm no good at this either so we have quite the streak here." Some laughter at that. "You were easy to guide, Shiro, at all. You didn't like being caged or told what to do, but I noticed a change after you met Ichigo. When I left you and Grimmjow incharge I was nervous, admittedly. I didn't know if you were going to disappear again, you did, but for the last time and finally, you faced your demons thanks to the man that's now your husband...Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Starrk then at Shiro, before Joslyn stood, and caught their attention.

"Hi everyone," She laughed a bit the three men at the wedding party table that considered her a mother or second mother chuckled. "Shiro is practically my adopted son that I didn't catch in time, while that has stayed with me and while forever, I'm glad that I'm here now. I'm glad that you finally feel loved, sweetheart. I'm so happy that you've come into your own and learned that help from others is meaningful," Shiro gripped Ichigo's hand tight under the table, Ichigo rubbed his hand with his thumb, as his husband's gold on black eyes glistened from unshed tears. "We love you, Shiro and Ichigo and I'm so proud to call you my son-in-law, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed as the one and only Isshin Kurosaki stood.

"I'm sure it's a surprise to some that I'm even here, seeings Shiro and I didn't start off on the best foot." Isshin took a deep breath and put his free hand in his pocket. "I'm glad you proved me wrong, and I'm glad I finally listened because I don't think I would have been able to face your mother again if I hadn't. I already told you, son, that Masaki would have loved to meet Shiro, and would have been so proud of both of you." Ichigo bit his lip hard and it was his turn to squeeze Shiro's hand, tears blurring his vision. "Speaking of your mother, we have a gift for you." Ichigo sat up fully with a frown, Isshin walked to the table that had gifts and such on it and brought a long box to the wedding table. "I would like if you opened it right now." Ichigo stood, frown inquisitve as he unclasped the box and opened it to see a gorgeously done bow, polished and well taken care of. Ichigo looked up at Isshin.

"This was Mom's."

"On your Mom's side, this is to be passed down to the first born on their wedding day. Your Mom was so excited to give it to you." He looked down at it in awe, before looking at his father again.

"This is..amazing, thank you." Ichigo moved from his chair, walked around the table and made quick work to going and hugging Isshin, who patted his son on the back.

"Congratulations," Isshin said to him, and Ichigo wiped his eyes. Shiro shook his hands out, taking the mic that Isshin passed to him as Ichigo and he parted.

"Thank ya'll fer yer kind words. With tha' bein' said, let's get the dancin' started, huh?" Cheers were heard, as the dance floor came to life, and movement was heard around the hall. Shiro leaned over the table, pulling Ichigo's tie so he could kiss him on the lips. Ichigo pulled away after Shiro dumbfounded and flushed.

"What caused that?!"

"Nothin'. What, can't kiss my husband?" Shiro teased and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Kinky!" Nel yelled over the music and the two men snapped their heads to her. Ichigo raised a brow before he turned to Shiro who was immensely unprepared, put his hand behind his head and leaned in, head tilted, to get a deeper kiss. Shiro froze before he went with it, a small smirk as he did. Rukia whistled at the two.

"How dare you two defile my daughter's eyes?! Keep it in the bedroom!" Isshin yelled as he walked away. Ichigo just shook his head.

"Not like you didn't do it!" Kaien yelled after and Isshin spun around in dismay.

"Someone has to keep you in your place!" Came another voice, of none other than Kukaku Shiba. Isshin had taken Masaki's name when they had gotten married, so Kukaku being his sister wasn't that confusing when one knew the details.

"Yeah yeah," Isshin responded, Kaien patting Shiro's back as he went to join his siblings. They watched before they chuckled. The night was still young, and before they knew it they were partying without a care in the world. Shiro caught at the corner of his eye, Rei pulling someone out of the room. He frowned, he kissed Ichigo's cheek and went to investigate.

"Ya good?" He said as he approached before he saw his mother standing outside the reception hall. He saw the fire. "Leave before I call the fuckin' police."

"But Ogi-"

"He asked you to leave." Rei interrupted. Aria turned to her other son with shock. "This isn't the time or place to try and make amends."

"I really don' want anythin' ta do wit' ya if yer gonna do shit like tha'." Shiro went to follow her outside and Rei stopped him.

"Go enjoy your time, I got this." Rei stepped outside of the reception hall, closing the door, as Shiro took a cleansing breath.

"Shi, are you okay?" He turned around to see Ichigo, he had lost his blazer and his tie, the sleeves of his dress shirt were folded up and the first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

"Aria showed up." Shiro watched Ichigo go from relaxed to tense. "-but! Rei is handlin' 'er." Ichigo relaxed a bit.

"He is?"

"Yup. She's not my problem anymore if she's gonna do shit like tha'. I have everyone important, minus Rei, right in here." Ichigo smiled at him before Shiro grinned at him and Ichigo raised a brow.

"It's cake time, right?"

"I guess." They told Nel to make the announcement, and the partying settled a bit as the two men went to cut the cake together, as soon as the slice was free, Shiro smushed some in Ichigo's face. A large triumphant grin on his face, that soon fell when Ichigo returned the favor. Laughter rounded, they were handed towels and that alike before some grabbed cake. It was coming to the fever of the dancing, some drinks were had, and before they knew it, it was time for Shiro and Ichigo to leave for their honeymoon. They grabbed their blazers, and with that, they were off to the car to whisk them away into the night, with goodbyes and a thank you to Rei.

* * *

Upon arrival at the house they were staying at, it was a small cozy place, it was snowing hard when they arrived, so they quickly made it into the cottage. They had been lucky to get this, as it was Joslyn and Alwin's gift to them. They had just planned to go away for a weekend, but Joslyn insisted they go for a week. They were welcomed by a living room, with a tv above a fireplace. Off to the side was a bathroom, and the bedroom. Behind the fireplace, was a kitchen and a view to outside.

"Wow." Ichigo breathed. He turned a light on before he walked past the fireplace and saw the view of the Swiss Alps that they were lucky enough to be privy too.

"They really treated us, huh?"

"Yeah.." Ichigo hmmed. He was gonna love this. It was quiet, it was peaceful, and the snow made him think of his lover.

"You know you would probably disappea-"

"Don't."

"-ar if you went out there in all white?" Ichigo finished with an impish grin, Shiro just sighed, before chuckling and wrapping his arms around Ichigo, getting really close to him. Ichigo raised a brow. "Oh?" Shiro's grin widened.

"The only thing I'm interested in is ya at the moment."

"What are you in interested in me or being in me? Those are two very different things, Shi." Ichigo retorted and Shiro laughed.

"I'm shocked."

"You're why I'm like this."

"Guilty as charged." Shiro replied and Ichigo laughed.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered and Shiro's expression softened at that.

"I love ya too, Ichi." Came the wanted response, Ichigo smiled softly before he moved in to kiss Shiro, which almost instantly turned into a heady, intoxicating pulled away and Shiro raised a brow.

"Ya know, Uryu let me keep those lingerie sets." Ichigo said, and Shiro blinked before a grin took up his face.

"Did he?"

"Mhm, I brought them too." Ichigo added and Shiro's grin seemed to widen.

"Are ya gonna wear 'em?" Shiro asked and Ichigo tilted his head.

"Mmm. Depends."

"Depends on?"

"If you'll call address me like you should." Ichigo baited and Shiro chuckled.

"Of course, King." Shiro responded, gladly taking the bait. Ichigo smirked as he brought Shiro in for another kiss before he went back past the fireplace, to his suitcase.

"Then you can come into this room, and wait," Ichigo ordered, he dragged his suitcase into the big bedroom, while big it wasn't any less warm with hardwood floors, a large plush carpet, and a king size bed that was to die for. If Ichigo wasn't on a mission, he would have been tempted to just flop down onto the bed and bury himself in the comfortable sheets. Right now, Shiro sat on the bed and Ichigo was relieved to see a door to the bathroom from the room. He brought his suitcase into the bathroom with him, closing the door and looking at himself in the mirror. Their relationship had come a long way in a little over a year, even though they had been together for three years at this point.

Honesty was the best medicine sometimes. Ichigo smiled to himself as he went about stripping, putting on the lace stockings, a matching lace thong, and garter belt. He shook off his hands. Last time he was wearing this, it had been before Shiro's trials. He looked down and grabbed the pasties that were with the outfit and made quick work of placing them on.

He stopped for a moment, then turned promptly on his heel, opening the door to see Shiro, having pulled the curtains away on the other side of the room to reveal a deck off of the side of the hill they were on that held glass french doors and what looked to be a hot tub. Shiro turned around and grinned. The black of the lace set off Ichigo's tanned, freckled skin, and it made Shiro instantly hungry.

"Better in person," Shiro stated and Ichigo put a hand on his hip and gestured.

"I would hope so," Ichigo replied, and Shiro approached him, which made Ichigo blush. Shiro cupped his face and brought it in for a kiss. It was soft, gentle, and it made Ichigo fall into his other half. Shiro being gentle, that was his weakness after all. Shiro took his time, mapping Ichigo's mouth, before he pulled away, both looking at each other, Ichigo smiling softly and Shiro grinning.

"I know so," Shiro whispered, killing him on the lips then kissing from his mouth, down his neck. Shiro scooped Ichigo us and that drew an embarrassed noise from him.

"Shiro!" Ichigo yelled and Shiro laughed.

"Sorry, King~" Shiro laid Ichigo down and hovered over him, grin in place. "I jus'..wanna enjoy ya thoroughly" Ichigo blushed as Shiro kissed down, and over the pasties on Ichigo's chest, before kissing back up and licking at his neck. Shiro felt Ichigo shiver, and he smirked as he slid his hand down to Ichigo's hardened membered.

"I like these, King, not so much is in the way." Shiro said, and Ichigo's face was a light.

"I have them because of you, you know?"

"I will gladly take responsibility for this. I need to get Uryu somethin' great for his birthday." Shiro took his teeth and peeled one of the pasties off, causing Ichigo to gasp, as Shiro's mouth fell over Ichigo's nipple, nipping at it before he sucked deeply on it, Ichigo groaning. That was definitely something new, Shiro had done it once before and it wasn't unwelcome. Shiro pulled away and treated the other side the same, Ichigo enjoying himself before Shiro pulled away, kissing his way back up to Ichigo and kissing his husband again. This time, it was a bit more needy with the addition of Shiro grinding his hips down into Ichigo's, causing both men to groan. Shiro pulled Ichigo's thong to the side after grabbing some lube and drenching his fingers in it, circled Ichigo's entrance.

"Shi.." Ichigo whispered. "You're teasing."

"Not teasin', babe, jus' wantin' ta take my time. Is tha' a crime?" Ichigo smiled at him before it turned into a moan when Shiro pushed his first finger in. Shiro kissed down Ichigo's stomach, before he pulled Ichigo's member from it's confines, and kissed the tip, then licked the precum that had gathered there. Ichigo melted, and Shiro felt him tense then relax as Shiro began his descent onto his lover's cock. Ichigo groaned when Shiro had him all the way in his mouth, hand coming to gently rest in long white locks.

Shiro smirked around Ichigo's member before he brought his head back up, then down again, matching the tempo of his finger within Ichigo. Shiro added another one, curling his fingers every so often. When he felt Ichigo's insides huge him a bit tighter and the gentle hand in his hair tighten a bit, he pulled his fingers out and pulled off Ichigo.

"It's not fair that you still have pants on." Ichigo rasped and Shiro looked down, he grinned at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I guess not. Wanna help?" Shiro said and Ichigo chuckled, sitting up and bringing the fly of his pants down, and helped Shiro wiggle them off, Shiro bringing his boxers with said barrier. Ichigo wrapped his hand around his lover's now freed sex. Shiro groaned as Ichigo began pumping him, and kissing the other as he rendered him breathless. A battle of tongues began, Shiro shuddered when Ichigo thumbed the head of Shiro's cock. Shiro pulled away.

"Tha's not fair." Shiro whispered, startling eyes half lidded. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, sure, you can tease me but I can't tease you." Ichigo teased, before Ichigo saw Shiro get a sentimental look to his eyes.

"Ya know I love ya, Ichi?" Shiro whispered.

"I love you too, so much." Ichigo responded, Ichigo released Shiro's member, and laid back. He spread his legs and Shiro grinned.

"You're eager, aren't ya?"

"When it's you, I am," Ichigo baited and Shiro felt it go straight to his cock. Shiro crawled over Ichigo, kissing him as he rubbed the head of his member around Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo moaned into Shiro's mouth and when he started pushing in slowly, the two men groaned. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist, as he oh so torturously slow pushed into Ichigo. When Shiro fully seated himself, he kissed the crook of Ichigo's neck up to his mouth as he started an idle rhythm. The sound of skin on skin filled the room, the snow outside falling and casing shadows into the room as Shiro sat up, gripping Ichigo's hips and picking up the pace a bit.

"Ya look so good like this, King." Shiro whispered breathlessly to his lover, Ichigo's face was flushed, eyes closed, with his lips partly parted as he groaned and moaned and let his pleasure be known. Ichigo opened those beautiful honey eyes as he regarded Shiro as he looked him in the eye, panting.

"You don't think you don't?" Shiro, in Ichigo's few, was more startling with the pale light of snow being reflected from the dark, white landscape of the storm outside. His white skin glinted as he thrust into him, as his long hair draped over his naked body. Shiro's eyes were half lidded, ah those eyes, that regarded him with lust and love in a heady mix. Ichigo smiled at him. "You're beautiful, Shiro." Shiro thrust in, rolling his hips into Ichigo's prostate, causing the other to let out a long moan.

"If ya don' think you look like a God, right now, Ichi, yer wrong." Shiro leaned forward, causing him to press further into that sweet spot, as he kissed up Ichigo's body, sucking here and there, as he let himself come to hover over Ichigo. Shiro settled next to Ichigo's ear. "Ya light up the room." Shiro whispered as he began his rhythm all over again, this time lowered his body enough to provide friction to Ichigo's leaking member.

Ichigo was getting close by this gentle treatment. Shiro wasn't just rutting into him and jacking him off, he was taking his time to work Ichigo into a fine lather. Ichigo shivered at the feeling of Shiro's pants against his ear, Shiro changed the position then, where both men were laying on their sides, one of Ichigo's legs up in the air as Shiro curested the inner part of his thigh, thrusting into him as Ichigo keened, from the gentle touches to the brushes that his prostate was getting. Shiro noticed how Ichigo began to tighten, causing Shiro to moan, and him start to pay some attention to Ichigo's member which made Ichigo moan.

"So-So..ha..close." Ichigo warned and Shiro nodded against his lover's cheek.

"Same...here." Shiro responded, kissing his jaw and down his neck. Ichigo came in the next instant, seizing up with a cry as he came onto the sheets, Shiro close behind. When they came down from their respective highs, Shiro pulled the other close to his chest, pulling out with a deep huff.

"That was great, Shi.." Ichigo whispered, as he started to fall asleep.

"No fallin' asleep, Ichi, ya gotta change." Shiro mumbled, and Ichigo whined. Shiro chuckled, as he moved and then scooped Ichigo up again which made him yelp as he had been in the process of falling asleep. "Imma put ya in the shower, love, and get the sheets off, aight?" Ichigo looked sadly at the sheets.

"They look so comfy though…" Ichigo said and Shiro shook his head.

"I know you, you're not gonna want to sleep in your cum or mine, Ichi."

"...Fine." Ichigo resigned because he was right. Shiro set in the bathroom then went to look for spare sheets. Upon finding them, he went about replacing the sheets, that were just as comfortable as the lasts. He joined Ichigo in the warmth, enjoying one another as they dried off quickly, and with little to no complaints, got under the covers, naked, and fell asleep.

When he woke up, and realized that they had nowhere to be was euphoric. Ichigo looked over, stretching with a small smile and out the window of the french doors, casting a soft light into the room. He looked over at the softly falling snow, remnants of the storm from the previous night. He let out a contented hum as he looked over to his husband, he looked at the clock, seeing it was nine. He cuddled closer to Shiro, not minding too much when he remembered they were both in the nude, and kissed his shoulder. He closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep for another half an hour, before he felt Shiro move. He opened his eyes to see Shiro blinking his eyes open, looking at Ichigo with a grogginess that made Ichigo's heart flutter. Shiro smiled at the man, leaning over and kissing his nose, before he pulled Ichigo to him, putting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. He rubbed Ichigo's back as he did so, Ichigo kissing his lips then his cheek.

"This is too sweet fer me." Shiro said, voice deeper from sleep.

"I'm in a good mood, deal with it."

"I would hope so." Shiro mumbled, and Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't act like you're not."

"I'm over the moon." Shiro said, honestly.

"Now you're being sappy."

"Maybe." Shiro said and Ichigo smiled, before Ichigo stretched and cuddled further into Shiro's chest.

"Wanna hear the second best thing?"

"What's that?"

"We get to stay in bed." Ichigo said, as he yawned and Shiro laughed.

"'Bout damn time." They laid in each other's companies before Ichigo sat up and looked at Shiro fully.

"You know, If I'm a "King" then it would make you one too?" Ichigo said and Shiro blinked.

"Oh?" Shiro asked with a chuckled and Ichigo smiled, Shiro's chest warming.

"At least you are to me." Ichigo said before he settled back down and Shiro chuckled.

"Tha's all I could ask for."

Their trip was one of the top "most needed" moments in their life, and coming home from it wasn't all that welcome. It's not that they didn't love their friends and family, it was that they were going to miss the peaceful aura of their slice of heaven. Shiro and Ichigo walked to Soul Society, hands being held by one another as they spotted their friends and walked over to sit at the table.

"Hey! It's the Kurosaki's!" Tatsuki teased, making the two men chuckle.

"You two look like you had a great time." Rukia said and Shiro grinned. Ichigo nodded.

"We did, thank you very much." Ichigo replied and there were some snickers. Shiro ordered for the two of them, as Ichigo told them about their trip. Orihime smiled.

"It sounded like it was super needed." She observed and Ichigo nodded. They sat and chatted, joking around about Ichigo's "kink", and Ichigo just taking it in stride much to the shock of his friends.

"Call me King, all ya want, but there's two here now." Ichigo said and the other's chuckled. Shiro looked up and he grinned, getting up to greet his twin.

"Hey, Rei."

"Hi! How're you? You look great!" Rei said with vigor and Shiro snorted.

"Your happy." Grimmjow observed as Rei sat down, brow raised. Rei flushed.

"Yeah, actually, I...went on a date with someone!" Rei announced and Shiro leaned back, looking behind Ichigo at his brother.

"Oh yeah?" Shiro took a sip of his coffee, and Ichigo shook his head upon noticing the drink, to which Shiro side-eyed him about.

"...There he is!" Rei smiled as Shinji walked and the man waved at the other's and grinned at Rei. Shiro choked, Ichigo laughed, rubbing Shiro's back. Shiro shook his head as he braced himself, Rei and Shinji kissing each other on the cheek before he joined them.

"I can't, Ichi. I can't be distantly related to 'em," Shiro rasped and Ichigo shook his head and looked at Shinji who stuck his tongue out at Shiro. Ichigo gave the two a meaningful look.

"I'm guessing Nnoitra is no more?" Ichigo asked, and Shinji nodded with pride, Ichigo actually smiled at his friend. He had been doing that alot recently, smiling at everyone when he felt like instead of hiding it. "I'm happy for you." Rei looked at Shinji with sparkling eyes and Shinji just gave him a piano-toothed grin. Nel cleared her throat at that.

"So, we're going to start with fostering," Nel said after a moment of silence.

"Tha's...great, guys." Shiro said, smirking at them. Grimmjow rubbed in between Nel's shoulder-blades as he leaned away from his meal.

"Maybe in the future, we can try IVF too," She added and Ichigo nodded.

"I think it's cool you guys are going backwards in what is considered the norm." Nel gave him a small smile, looking at Grimmjow and he shrugged.

"It's no different to me." He responded and Shiro chuckled.

"Wouldn't be biased, would ya?"

"Nah, not me."

* * *

"Son! You're home!" Ichigo stepped into his childhood home, seeing Yuzu and Karin around the table made him smile and his sisters were taken back with how easily it settled on their brother's face. Isshin patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Where's the newest Kurosaki?" Ichigo chuckled.

"He..went to get Rei and his parents! He'll be here soon."

They had decided, the two brothers, to have little contact with their mother. Sometimes a quick call, or a call to wish her happy birthday but not much more than that. Instead, they were going to build their family with those that weren't energy vampires. Shiro knew he didn't need that in his life, and Rei knew his life had started to crumble and being harder when Aria entered the picture, causing him to fight with his parents and all the above. He sat with his family and the girls told him about how things were going with them, and they told them how it was going to school and how work was going. Ichigo was comfortable, and Isshin hadn't seen his son so relaxed in years. At that moment, Shiro, Rei, who Ichigo assumed were Unohana, and Kenpachi came in. They stood, and Ichigo went over to meet Rei's parents.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, It's nice to meet you." He said, shaking their hands.

"No need to be so formal! We already consider you part of our family." Kenpachi dismissed and Unohana smiled at him.

"We've heard a lot about you." Ichigo blushed, and Shiro chuckled.

"Anyone that stands up for Rei's brother the way you have is okay in my book." The rather large man said, patting him on the back rather roughly as Yuzu announced that dinner was ready. They all sat down, and it was a pleasant evening, Ichigo could get used to it.

* * *

What a shitty day. It had been super emotionally draining when they had been called to the scene of a shootout. He sighed as he walked into his apartment, it was super late too, later than even Shiro would dare to stay awake. He trudged into their bedroom, undressing as he did and flopping into their bed next to his previously mentioned husband. Shiro grunted when the bed moved and Ichigo instantly felt bad when tired gold on black eyes found him in the semi dark, the hallway light streaming in halfway into their room.

Shiro almost instantly saw something wrong on Ichigo's face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Shiro asked, sleep thick in his voice.

"Nothing, Shi. Go back to sleep." He whispered and turned his head.

"Hey. 'romised ta stop doin' tha' shit." Shiro slurred, and Ichigo sighed.

"I got called onto the scene of a shootout," Ichigo responded after a moment. Shiro sat up at that, rubbing his eyes.

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

"I want you to hold me." Ichigo responded, Shiro, laying back down and drawing him to his chest.

"I can do tha'," Shiro reassured. They sat like that for a moment, Shiro closing his eyes and rubbing his husband's back.

"It was just...so many innocent people got caught in the crosshairs…" Ichigo whispered and Shiro opened his eyes again.

"I don' think they could have gotten someone better."

"If I had been there soone-"

"Then ya would be in the hospital or dead and the world, and me, woulda lost one of the best first responders. Rukia may have been ripped from Yuna and Renji, too." Shiro replied and Ichigo sighed.

"You're right.." Ichigo whispered and Shiro chuckled.

"Tha's a first, but seriously, babe, everythin' happens for a reason, whether it's shitty 'er not." Shiro said and Ichigo gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you for being in my life, Shiro."  
"That was random."

"I just..I wouldn't have felt so calmed after something like that, but you really help."

"Well, I would probably be with Aizen again if it weren't for ya so...Stop tha', too early for this. Go ta sleep, I gotcha." Shiro replied and kissed his cheek before relaxing into his pillow and closing his eyes. Ichigo smiled at him before he got comfortable, stealing his husband's warmth.

"I love you, Shiro Kurosaki." He heard Shiro snort.

"I love ya too, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo hmm'ed, as he closed his eyes and followed his husband into the sleeping world.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you again, for your support of this story! The 16th will make Our Life's two year anniversary! How perfect! Have a spooky Halloween!

Favorite, Follow me, Review and Critique!

And for the last time of this Fic, Later days and nights, Shinigami and Hollow


End file.
